Changing of the Guard
by jade51999
Summary: Sequal to To Honor the Dead. This story follows Mara Jade during the second YJK story arc, along with some OC's. Larger Summary inside. Complete.
1. Introduction

****

Title: Changing of the Guard

****

Time Period: During the Young Jedi Knights Second Arc _(Shards of Alderaan, Diversity Alliance, Delusions of Grandeur, Jedi Bounty, The Emperor's Plague)_

****

Genre: Drama, with humor...(how could you not have humor when Wraith Squadron is involved!)

****

Summary: Continuing my quest to write Mara's story of where she was during most of the YJK story line. The sequel to To Honor the Dead which takes place during Arc 1 of the YJK Stories. Begins a few weeks after the events of _Jedi Under Siege_ this story takes Mara into the world of piracy as the Wraith's get back to Hawk-bat Station with a new squadron member. She gets annoyed by Janson, plays a few pranks herself, and tries to help one of her fellow squadron mates hide a secret. 

Meanwhile, after the events of To Honor the Dead Anian's brother Tristan and Illian/Deke's sister Elbereth have been happily married and are trying to pull their planets (Valdet/Danshitie) towards peaceful coexistence. Their story takes a sudden turn as the galaxy moves closer towards the fateful events of the New Jedi Order. 

****

Characters: Most of Wraith Squadron, a few Rogues, H/L, L/M, All the YJK Gang from Arc 2 (Raynar, Lusa etc), OC's Tristan Romani and Elbereth Dono Morodin-Romani plus a few new ones...

****

Notes: This story is the second part, and perhaps the longest of my attempt to bring Mara more into the story line. I started out trying to be as accurate in order to keep with the continuity, but with Tim Zahn's _Survivor's Quest_ now out I'm pretty sure all of my words will become AU.… As mentioned before this is parallel to the second story arc of the Young Jedi Knights Series, but don't be worried if you have not read the series, I do provide brief and somewhat detailed synopsis' of each book as I get to that part of the story. 

****

Credit: many of the scenes involving the Young Jedi Knights are rewritten a la Michael Stackpole's scenes from Jedi Academy in I, Jedi. Kind of a different perspective sort of thing. Where I decided that **Kevin J. Anderson and Rebecca Moesta's** writing did the job aptly, I have just rewritten to make my story fit in with their writing. That being said, we must remember that the Star Wars Galaxy is not mine, and the situations and characters are the property of Lucasbooks, and the SW world. I will always give credit where credit is due, so with each post, if necessary there will be note if it's one of the aforementioned sections. 

In order to understand the events of my OC's I'd recommend reading the story from before.

The book summaries are essential to understanding some of the events in the story, especially since I allude to specific events, and I wanted to make it more accessible to non-YJK readers as well. 

I'm really excited about this story, since it's a product of over two years of writing (and its 95% finished as of Feb. 2004) Consequently, I'm posting most of this story in smaller pieces on other boards…but every time I finish a "Post" (Chapter), I'll update here. Its just an easier way to keep the FF.net version of the story a lot more manageable without making you move every 300 words to a new page. So look for an update about every two weeks. Thanks for reading. 

Jade

****

YJK Story Arc 2

Book 1 Summary

__

Shards of Alderaan 

The novel that begins the second story line involving Jacen, Jaina, and their friends Tenal Ka and Lowbacca focuses on change, adaptation, a missing person and family. In the aftermath of the devastation on Yavin Four by Brakiss' Second Imperium, Luke's Jedi Academy rebuilds the Great Jedi Temple, while Jaina's friend Zekk (The Darkest Knight) fights to find his place after relinquishing the Dark Side. Uncomfortable with staying at the place where he caused so much pain and destruction, Zekk is content with taking his new ship (Peckhum's Lightening Rod) to his former home planet of Ennth. There, on a planet that is destroyed every eight years by geological forces, he realizes that he does not have a place on Ennth either.

Before Zekk's recuperation and departure, the Academy has an unexpected visitor. Han Solo arrives with word that Raynar Thul's, a fellow Jedi Academy student, father has disappeared. The Thul's, Alderaanians who survived the planet's destruction are merchants who are under constant watch for assassins etc. Apparently Raynar's father, Bornan never arrived at a meeting with a Twi'lek named Nolaa Tarkona (The head of a anti-human organization called the Diversity Alliance). Han leaves promising information as soon as it arrives, providing that Raynar stays on Yavin Four for his safety. Nolaa Tarkona on the other hand, has other plans. It appears that Bornan Thul disappeared carrying an important cargo of hers. She hires out many bounty hunters, including Boba Fett, offering twice the bounty Darth Vader was giving for Han Solo's ship. 

Meanwhile, Jaina initially tries to convince Zekk to stay, she bids him farewell and reassures him that they will always be friends. Afterward, Tenal Ka receives a present from her Grandmother, a ship named the Rock Dragon, and after a brief feeling of jealousy, Jaina is honored when Tenal Ka asks her to be the pilot. Han returns with no news for Raynar, and grants his permission for Jaina, Jacen, Lowie and Tenal Ka, in her new ship, to Alderaan obtain a present for Leia's upcoming birthday. When they arrive Boba Fett, who believes that through their father he could find a clue to Bornan Thul's whereabouts, attacks them. After rendering the Rock Dragon dead in space Fett places some bait for The Millenium Falcon. He is surprised when, Zekk (who had followed the Force to Alderaan), instead of Han Solo comes and chases him into the Graveyard. Minutes later Han comes (due to their delay in returning) and tows them back home. 

Once back, Zekk realizes that he wants become a bounty hunter. His goal: to thwart Nolaa Tarkona, and find her quarry first. During the Birthday celebration, Jacen and Jaina give their mother a piece of Alderaan's core, and Luke receives a promise that they will be nicer to Raynar. The book ends with a toast to family.


	2. Post 01

****

Changing of the Guard 

__

I had lost everything before.

It had seemed that by just following the rules, I would get my life back. Breaking them ruined lives, charged evil--and oftentimes made things worse. After the first time, when I thought I had lost them all I stayed close to the rules and tradition, using them as my shelter, as if they were some sort of moral shields that protected me from the endless night of loneliness. 

I was wrong. Finding her, and then losing her seemed to teach me to break away from that embrace. She had suffered for so long, that death was a peaceful respite rather then an end. It was my adherence to the seemingly right path that threw her back into the pain and what finally brought her and her only love together…forever. 

I will always blame myself. 

I had lost everything before and come out unscathed. 

This time, I was not so lucky. 

****

Post 1

At the height of the New Republic's fight against the remnants of the former Empire, the intelligence headquarters were swept at least three times a day. With peace finally beginning to set in the sweeps had been increased to five because now the enemies were smaller enigmas, controlled by hidden leaders with darker agenda's. Suffice it to say, that did not mean there was not any Imperial bugs found inside the NRI's main headquarters, just as there were not any NRI bugs inside Imperial Intelligence HQ's on Bastion. Even with Talon Karrde as an established mediator, some of the old paranoia remained, and was disregarded in unspoken agreement by both parties. With peace, the young men and women of the NRI focused on the unknown: primarily organized crime and smugglers getting too big for their own good. And life, thankfully, was not the life and death situation as it was before. 

Until recently. 

General Arien Cracken glanced at the reports lying on his desk. The preliminary report on the Second Imperium had come in and once again all elements seemed to have been destroyed along with the space station above Yavin 4. 

****

Conclusions: disparate group, working on whims of former imperial red guards. 

****

Leader: Former Jedi Brakiss believed to have perished aboard the station. 

****

Threat Status: negative. 

With peace, the NRI also investigated governments that were petitioning entrance into the New Republic. Today's petitioner was the planet of Danshitie which had recently been caught in a rebellion that overthrew one tyrant and replaced it with a representative monarchy, led by Elbereth I. Her government seat, coupled with the seat of Tristan I of Valdet, had become a dual monarchy, answering to a parliament of elected representatives. 

****

Conclusions: Insurgent Forces included the majority of the old loyalists and the new patriotic groups that supported both Elbereth Morodin and Tristan Romani. One incident that had piqued the agent's interest included the burial of two other natives from both planets at the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. 

****

Note: Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, and wife Mara Jade Skywalker

__

Mara Jade, Mara Jade…. Now there was something he needed to do regarding her…He tapped his fingers and continued to read. 

Mara Jade Skywalker were present during the insurgence, eyewitnesses also place former Rogue Squadron pilot Corran Horn there as well. It was found, at later interviews that their presence was demanded due to a kidnapping and attempted murder. 

After reading the particulars, the general pushed those reports aside for his secretary to file. He started on the next pile. Currently, he was working on scouting information about various transactions within the New Republic's borders. With increasing data feeds, patterns had begun to emerge regarding arms trades between unknown parties. The current report stated that three of his agents reported successful infiltration into various insurgent groups on Ryloth, Rodia, and Bothawui. They each hoped to soon be in a position to introduce others to these groups as "friendlies". 

The General tilted his head as a plan began to form. As he began typing out a meeting request, Cracken remembered what he needed to do regarding Mara Jade. Breaking the silence he mumbled to himself "How I love clearing up loose ends." 

****

Yavin Four

Atop one of the largest remains of the Yavin Ziggurat, Luke Skywalker felt rather then saw the sun shine into his eyes. He stood unmoving and tapped into the Force for strength to begin, yet again, the rebuilding of the Jedi Academy. Below him, his students worked together to upright walls, and organize the remains, according to the plans of the New Republic archaeologists, architects and engineers. Perhaps some of the temple could be salvaged. 

Through Jaina and Jacen, Luke had felt the triumph that resonated throughout the Academy from the defeat of the Second Imperium. He could also see how many changes needed to be implemented. The first step on that journey was to consult with the older Jedi regarding apprenticing some of the students. In his research regarding the Jedi of the Old Republic, that seemed to be the best way to give each student individual attention while allowing them to advance. There were other things that Luke was thinking about, but more research needed to be done before he would be confident about proposing another major change. The onslaught by the Second Imperium had shown that his Jedi were strong, but as newer, younger students began to enter the Academy's ranks, a stronger defense was needed. It was time to change the curriculum, time to renew. 

Half a standard hour later, Luke ducked into the room that had been assigned to Zekk. The young man had relinquished his hold on the dark side when he prevented Luke and his students from entering the Temple just seconds before it was blown up. Now, he needed to heal. The relapse he had suffered coming planetside from the med facilities on Gem Diver Station had further weakened Zekk's hold on the Force. His vitals had become critical, but with the aid of some of the Academy's Force Healers, he was quickly strengthening. Luke knew, though, that time could only heal what the bacta could not. 

A Two-One Bee medical droid greeted Luke as he entered. "Greetings Master Skywalker, "

"How is Zekk doing today?"

"Master Zekk, is improving, but his body does not seem to rest. At night he seems to be unable to sleep, and as he has not yet regained consciousness, further measures cannot be taken to aid him." The Two-One Bee spoke while taking readings from the blinking medical reader beside Zekk's bed. 

Remembering the many times when he woke up with nothing but the familiar emotionless diagnosis machine to tell him about his ailments, Luke asked the droid to notify him if there were any changes. Where R2 and Threepio were familiar, the speech pattern of a med-droid without the best bedside manner was probably not what Zekk needed to see when he awoke. 

Luke felt the turmoil inside the sleeping figure's mind, and understood what was going on. If Zekk could not subdue his inner battles, a hard path lay ahead of him. As he stepped out of the medical ward something bumped into his knee. "Yes, Artoo?"

Artoo issued a querying warble. "No, there isn't any change." The droid bleeped positively. "She's back? Good, could you do me a favor? Issue a notice to all students that I would like to speak to them outside the 2nd level of the Great Temple, in two days time. It's not urgent, but this will give the engineers enough time to secure the superstructure. " As he made his way back towards the quarters that he and Mara shared, Luke mulled over what he wanted to tell the students, knowing it was a lesson that he had been taught not so very long ago. 

"Luke? Luke?!! Hey, --"

Belatedly, Luke heard his name, and turned towards the voice of his wife. "Hi."

"Hey yourself; what's going on?"

"Change…" He looked at her and shrugged, "Many of the students are euphoric after the Second Imperium's attack, I feel that perhaps a lecture on change may be suitable. "

"On change," Mara frowned, then became a wry grin. "A lecture much like the one you received in the caves of Niruaun?" Luke turned to her with his blue eyes glinting innocently. 

"What lecture?" His face grew more serious. "I was also thinking this may be a good time to start implementing some changes in curriculum. Some of the older students are ready to become apprenticed, and it may be wise to hold a meeting with some of the other Jedi about pairing them with younger students."

Mara nodded in agreement "I actually was coming to speak to you about Leia's birthday. I received a message from Han; he says she is eager about the idea to throw a party here, on Yavin, and is in support of keeping it a family affair." 

Luke nodded, "Good, and in return I have a request to make of you." Mara blinked at his phrasing, and quietly urged him on. Soberly he reached over and took his wife's hand. "I'm not sure if you remember, but before the wedding I mentioned that I had a Sponsor Child. "

Mara nodded, "I remember; you never had a chance to tell me more, because the minute we disembarked at Coruscant after the trip from Garqi things were a little hectic"

"I apologize for not telling you after things settled down..." Luke frowned a little, "A little over six years ago I met a little girl whose existence was a bit of a surprise for me, in fact a bit of an ego check. When I saw her next, it was to tell her that her mother, who had fought bravely, would not be coming home. I promised her then, a promise that I would never break, that she would always be taken care of, and that I would always be there if she needed me. Her name was Malinza, and her mother, was Gaeriel Captison of Bakura." Mara gave a slight start in surprise at learning that Gaeriel had had a child. "Two standard days ago I received a communication from her guardians saying that they were taking a long awaited trip to Coruscant. They'll be arriving in about a month, and I was wondering if you would like to meet her." 

Mara reached over and tousled Luke's hair. "As if you needed to ask. Of course I want to meet her." The relief on his face was evident. "Farmboy, you never cease to amaze me; don't tell me you were worried?" 

"I was worried that after losing Anian, you may not be up to meeting someone who I consider family." 

"Luke, to honor her, I must live my life to the fullest, and that's a promise that _I_ cannot break. " She paused. "Is Malinza the reason you went back to Bakura after Corellia?" Luke nodded, Mara began to say something else, but saw Artoo swivel his head toward them. "I think Artoo has something for you." Luke reached down to attach his translator, and quickly scanned the words on the screen. 

"Zekk's awake. And there's a message for you from Talon at the communications center." 

~~~~~~

Two days later, Mara joined the students to listen to Luke speak. Before starting, he acknowledged her with a hint of a smile, then turned a more solemn face towards the students. 

"It's an unusual experience for us to meet out in the open like this, but new experiences, even painful ones, can be good. They help us grow. We must learn the lessons each experience offers us, and then move forward. " 

Mara saw the nodding faces that included Tenal Ka, the heir of Hapes, and her own niece and nephew. 

"The galaxy does not stay the same. It changes from day to day, and we must change and grow to meet new challenges. As Jedi, we must never allow ourselves to become stagnant or self-satisfied. We must be ever vigilant, aware of what is happening around us, and ready to adapt to changing circumstances." _Changes that I must also adapt to. _

Mara heard that, and was about to send him a tendril of support when she saw a glint in the sky. She eased herself down the stairs towards Artoo, who was waiting at the base of the Temple, Picking up the datapad that had been attached earlier, she whispered "Any communications on approaching vessels?" Before he could answer, she recognized the whine of a significantly altered YT-1300 coming down for a landing. She turned quickly to glance at Luke, who was wore an equally perplexed look as he quickly dismissed the students. Knowing that Luke and Han would fill her in later, Mara discussed with Tionne the scheduling for a meeting with the older Jedi, then slowly made her way towards the small group the landing field. As she approached, a young man in colorful robes spoke up haughtily. 

"Very well, then. I'll stay on Yavin Four. Just see to it that you have competent searchers looking for my father." Recognizing the boy, as Raynar Thul, son of Alderaanian merchants, Mara frowned. _Bornan Thul is missing?_ Having met the man through negotiations with Karrde, this was strange news. Thul was in constant communication with his fleet, and even during their meetings had to answer calls dealing with other accounts. She looked up as Jaina, Jacen and Raynar strolled towards the cafeteria for a snack. Mara briefly placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, then joined Luke and Han. 

"Hello Han. "

"Hello Mara," his normally jovial Corellian features were disturbed. "How well do you know Bornan Thul?" 

She shrugged, "Only through Karrde. We did some business with Bornaryn Trading, always legitimate. The question is how he could have disappeared. From meeting him I got the impression that he was always in contact with someone. For him to just up and disappear, infers some sort of foul play."

Han nodded, "He was supposed to show up for the New Republic Trade Conference on Shumavar, but didn't return from his last meeting with an emissary of Nolaa Tarkona." 

"Nolaa Tarkona? The head of the Diversity Alliance? What for?" 

"No one knows, apparently he never made it back, and Tarkona claims she never met with him in the first place." 

Mara turned to Luke, "What do you think?" 

His features looked quizzical, "I'm not sure, something feels off about Nolaa Tarkona, but it's nothing substantive."

Han spoke up, "What I know of her Alliance is sketchy at best, but most of what I've heard is from discrete circles. For the most part it consists of is an advocation of anti-human bias. "

Luke looked up, "You mean like while we were fighting Zinj? Brainwashing? Or just rhetoric based?"

"Rhetoric based, and the anti-human backlash from before started after the provisional council made orders to pull certain species of active-duty." Han swept his hand through his hair. "Thank the Force for Wedge and his Wraiths. Because of them Intelligence knew to watch out for the next round of assassins, and prevent anything like that from happening again." He glanced at the _Falcon_, where Chewbacca was powering down, and sighed. "I'm only here for a few more hours, then I've got to head back to the conference. I don't suppose that while Leia sent new communications systems for you, she happened to send you all improved food processors as well? " 

Mara laughed, "No, I ordered those. Luke here will eat anything, he's spent too much time eating New Republic rations to get used to normal food."

Han made a face. "New Republic rations, enough to make you defect to the Empire, ugh"

Luke shrugged, "Hey, It's not my fault that Mara's cooking is horrible" He had the presence of mind to duck as a shoe came flying at his head. 

~~~~~~

__

Change is an unusual concept. Accepting it can make you grow, acknowledging can foster progress and prosperity.

Sometimes change is not for the better. 

Sometimes change brings ruin. 

~~~~~~

****

Ryloth

"If you look at it this way, we are merely playing their game. Even after we fought for Coruscant, and won, we were the ones who were infected with the Krytos virus, we were the ones who suffered, not humans.

Always is a non-human suspected first for a job badly done, or regarded last when it comes to a job well done. Even when assassinations were at a high, the New Republic Fleet grounded non-human personnel, when their biggest enemy, the humans of the Empire, could easily infiltrate and kill. 

If you join, or rather _when_ you join, know this—whatever vengeance we dole back will be just and fair. Let your doubts be put to rest, we are given the task of evening the odds for non-humans everywhere, and **we shall** succeed!" 

Nolaa Tarkona placed her hand on the dais in front of her. The ten individuals in front of her were from various worlds that had a significant human population, but a native non-human residence. Basing her recruitment speech on evening the odds, allowed for them to imagine a world where they could get equal lives and without human interference. She bared her teeth briefly--soon the humans would become the minority. "To help you make your decision there are members ready to answer questions. But if you choose not to join now, remember that when your human _friends_ desert you, the Diversity Alliance will be waiting with open arms." 

Normally Nolaa would mingle amongst the recruits, but today she waited eagerly for reports from the bounty hunters. Boba Fett had left yesterday, and she was sure that if anyone could find Bornan Thul it would be the bounty hunter that captured Solo.Her claws dug into her desk, that human Thul--, must be found or he could ruin everything.

~~~~~~

****

Coruscant

Garik "Face" Loran walked into General Cracken's office with a curious smile, and left with a grin. 

Earlier that morning he had answered the request for a meeting following the submission of his mission report. Although no longer part of Starfighter Command, Wraith Squadron occasionally pulled missions requiring extensive use of their snubfighters. This time though their mission had been to checkup on a favorite hangout—Hawk-bat Station. An abandoned asteroid in the Halmad system, the station had been used in the fight against Warlord Zinj, but now with peace between the Empire and the New Republic it was being used as a base of operations, as a means of scouting out other pirate and illegal activity. So while Garik Loran, Dia Passik, Kell Tainer and the Wraiths went off for some R&R, Captain Kargain, Lieutenant Seku, Lieutenant Dissek and the new Hawkbat crew put on their makeup and made rounds, including reestablishing contacts that had been forgotten. His mission report had been good. Not only had the Hawk-bats been welcomed with open arms, but they had also been told of work possibilities that required arms expertise. The General's request for a meeting so soon after the completion of a four-month long mission meant that something was in the works. So with an inquisitive smile, Face walked into the General's office at the Imperial Palace and snapped off a salute. 

"Captain Garik Loran reporting for duty, Sir" 

The distinguished general looked up and motioned for Face to sit down. "At ease Captain." He pushed a key on his terminal and nodded before looking up with a stern gaze. "Captain, I've gone over your report and was surprised to see that you came back with more equipment then you had left with, additionally it seems that two members of your crew have volunteered to be part of a special mission for me involving the infiltration of various ground based insurgent groups."

Face blinked before answering, "That's affirmative. Lieutenant Hohass Ekwash and Lieutenant Voort saBinring have agreed to be placed undercover. Also, I would like to point out that in the four-month period at Hawk-bat station Captain Karigan had met with some specific requests with groups that the liaison be non-human. The relay is up, so if there are any questions from any of the groups, Captain Karigan would be able to answer them, without being at Halmad. As for the extra supplies, I suppose you're referring to the Ewok doll, and the prosthetic enhancements?" 

"Yes"

"Ah, well—when Wedge, that is General Antilles had us scramble our voices during the fight for Zinj, his became that of the Ewok Lieutenant Kettch, I thought that bringing it with us would be best, that way if the base is ever raided he wouldn't be found." He let his face turn into a grin. "Kettch is also a running joke between the General and our squadron." 

"And you plan to use it against him next time you see him." It was a statement not a query. Without waiting for Face to come up with an answer, Cracken waved his hand, and at the same time motioned to someone behind face at the door. "General Antilles, welcome"

As usual Face's acting abilities saved him, with a straight face he stood and saluted his former commander. "General Antillies, Sir" 

Wedge laughed and shook hands Loran. "Captain, if I hear or see anything from Janson, or Hobbie about the doll, I know who to blame. "

"And I suppose it was you that made General Cracken ask me the questions about equipment?" 

"Yes"

"Oh good, I was afraid I was going to have to tell General Cracken about the other things that I didn't mention in the report"

"Captain Loran, I'm still here."

"Whoops"

The three men laughed, and sat down. After a breath, Cracken began. "I've called you both here for two reasons. One, I have an idea that I want to float with you. I want to have a teaching conference of sorts. In particular dealing with methodology that was not available to us during our fight with the Empire. I thought that Wraith and Rogue Squadrons could benefit from the talk and subsequent instruction. During the war new methods of fighting the enemy was learned on the field, but now, through one particular speaker, we can learn tactics that may help us in the future"

Face frowned. "I know this sounds naïve, but why learn imperial methods, when we are at peace?"

Wedge answered "Because those Imperials that Pellaeon was not able to sway over to his side, have become part of insurgent groups."

General Cracken nodded. "For example that little group of Dark Jedi that just fought with Master Skywalker at Yavin. We still have no idea who was giving the orders, although all leads point to some former Imperial Red Guards. Additionally, eventually we will fight against some Dark Jedi, because as Skywalker builds his Academy there are bound to be some bad apples, and I'd like my agents prepared for every contingency." 

Face nodded, "Makes sense. Just tell me when, and I'm there. Can I ask one question?"

"Fire away."

Wedge made a face, "Are you sure General? One question often turns into more work for us."

Face gave Wedge a look, "With all due respect, sir, I was just making sure to keep you on your toes." He shifted his gaze, "General, my question is who this 'particular' person you are thinking of is."

Cracken hitched for a moment. "I advise you that this is secret, so secret that not even she knows she's coming. " He paused, "I was actually still trying to come up with a way to form the request. "

Wedge grinned, and spoke out of turn. "Mara"

"General Antilles…. " Cracken paused, "How did you--, never mind…one day I'm going to move you from Starfighter Command to Intelligence, in fact, I'll let that wonderful wife of yours begin the recruitment tomorrow." 

Wedge laughed, "I'm looking forward to that…. Actually, I figured it out based on your talk of Dark Jedi and Imperials…who else but Mara has more experience with both. " _And having her here gives you the chance to grill her about other hidden Imperial information that she may never have mentioned to the New Republic before. Good Luck General, you'll lose _

Face shrugged, "I thought she was a just an Imperial turned trader for Talon Karrde." 

Wedge's face grew passive, "Her background is not broadcasted, but if you caught the holonews after Leia announced the wedding you knew that she was a highly placed Imperial. Any other information you would have to get from her." He turned back to Cracken, "I'm sure Rogue Squadron would be up for it, but as I'm no longer commander….." He trailed off. 

Cracken blinked, "That's right, Captain Celchu" couldn't be here, and said that you might be interested in sitting in as well." 

"Ahh, all right, what's the second thing?"

General Cracken straightened up and handed Face the folder that sat on top of his desk. "Here are the specs of where I will be sending your two officers, I want you to prepare a mission involving your two officers, and Hawk-bat Station. In particular, I want your officers to look for links to Nolaa Tarkona and the Diversity Alliance. The parameters are in the folder there. Most of it is based on a recent upsurge of arms on the black market. Both Karrde and Booster Terrik have agreed to help with information, so feel free to bring them into your plan." 

Face accepted the folder and saluted "Acknowledged General, now all apologies, but I'm meeting my people for sim training in half an hour." 

"Goodbye Face, I'll get you more information as I receive it." 

Wedge stood up as Face left the room, and shook Cracken's hand. "I'll see you later General, but let me warn you, Getting information out of Mara Jade isn't easy, May the Force be with you." Wedge opened the closed door, and jumped back into the office with a resounding yelp. Dangling upside down from the door, was the recognizable shape of Lieutenant Kettch. "FACE!!!"

Garik Loran stuck his head back in and retrieved the doll from its perch, "Yub, Yub General. Next time you prepare an ambush, I'd find a better place to hide."

~~~~~~

****

Yavin

"Watch out Jaina!" Jacen's voice reverberated in the empty corridor, and was followed a few moments later by a crash that was violent enough to stir up loose dust. 

Sitting on the floor, covered in dust from head to toe, the Solo twins looked at the mess inside of Jaina's quarters. Their eyes locked and Jacen's lips slowly twisted into an echo of his fathers famous grin. Gales of laughter followed, and more dust settled upon their heads. Catching her breath, Jaina spoke first. "It'll be Uncle Luke"

"Aunt Mara" 

Jaina sighed and listened, "You're right"

As Mara entered the room, her first thought was that she had somehow managed to return to Tatooine. In minutes, Jacen's room had been transformed from a place belonging to a teenage boy to a musty, humid space that reeked of dust and grime. Without saying anything, Mara turned expectantly. 

Jaina blinked sorrowfully, "I was helping Jacen build a sand lot for his Dizard. "

"She picked up one end…."

"And He picked up the other…"

"But the lizard decided it liked her head better…."

"It covered my eyes…"

"And you slipped, dumping enough dust to cover Tatooine on your brothers bedroom floor." Mara frowned, "I don't know whether to laugh, or help you clean up this mess."

"Aunt Mara, the only problem is that I have to meet Tionne in the library. I'm helping her research…" Jacen trailed off…"I'm sorry that sounds like an excuse."

"Go on Jacen, just be sure to come back and help when you're done." Jacen stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Jacen, what do you get when you mix a Jedi Apprentice with a few gallons of sand and dust?"

He shrugged, "I don't know." 

"A bath, -- you can't go to the library like that. " Jacen blinked, and turned towards the fresher, grabbing some clean clothes along the way. 

Hours later, with dust clouding their vision, Jaina and Mara took a break for air. "I wish I had never heard of Dizards"

Mara laughed, "I bet that the Dizard is just as glad that it used your head for a home." 

"I'm sure he is, Jacen is going to have so much fun finding him later. I hope he doesn't eat any of the other animals."

Mara shook her head, "He won't, Dizards don't eat. They obtain all nutrients from the ground and air around them. Being a native of Tatooine forced them to adapt. Anyway they are one of the few animals that Krayt Dragons live on besides Jawas, Tusken Raiders and an unfortunate human or two." She added as an afterthought, "although most humans that met their fate with a Krayt Dragon, really deserved it." 

"Aunt Mara!" Jaina giggled, then sighed and stared at her hands. "Want to know the truth? The Dizard on my head was not the only reason I dropped the box. I got distracted. I was thinking about Zekk, and something he said to me, and the next thing I know, the box was falling and the dust went flying." Knowing there was more Mara kept quiet. "He said that he could not erase everything and go back to what he was. That he could not just pretend that nothing had changed. That even if he could, he would not try to change what had happened."

"I don't think I understood what he meant, and I wonder if I should."

Mara was quiet for a few moments. Then gave herself a mental shake. "Jaina, if you asked any of the older Jedi, you'll find that many of our answers will be the same. Until you've killed, in anger and with the wrong intent, you won't be able to understand what Zekk is feeling, and no one expects you to." _But she came to you, her Aunt, not any of the other Jedi! _Slowly she settled herself on the ground, and gestured for Jaina to do the same. Shrugging, Mara looked at the young girl in front of her, "I know that change is a word that we have been throwing out an awful lot lately. Change is essentially a shift of outlook how one chooses to live their life after having touching such palatable evil." 

"The Dark Side taints us; all that we see, hear, taste, and feel has an underlying sense of wrongness and negativity. The sky would always seem ready to threaten rain on its clearest day, your most trusted friend would seem to be lying to you, even if you know what they say is the truth. Part of the experience is that even through the darkness, the light is always there taunting and urging you to seek shelter in its embrace, but after the darkness all that light seems blinding and overwhelming." 

"If you are strong enough, taking that first step beyond the shadows and into the light can still be tough, but with the help of friends and loved ones that first step can make all the difference. After the first step back, there often is the fear of falling again. Corran, would say that like a glitbiter who tries and tries to knock the habit, it isn't the glitterstim that makes them use again."

Jaina whispered "It's the fear of using that makes them fail. And fear, is of the Dark Side."

Mara nodded, "Now apply this to what Zekk said. Obi-Wan Kenobi once said that everything depends on your point of view. What you believed in before is now shaded by the experience of evil. Each Jedi that has been redeemed, must unlearn what they have learned, and find themselves again. It is only after they find themselves again that they learn who they are in the present."

"So for Zekk, it isn't that what happened to him was something he's happy about, it is that because of it, he understands more about himself. Which is part of the reason he went to Ennth. He wishes to find out who he was before, so that he can be a better person today." 

Nodding, her niece stood, and shook her hair creating a cloud of dust to float behind her. "Thanks Aunt Mara." She smiled. "Jace is in his room, wondering where we went."

"I guess he's ready to work now. Let's go finish clearing that mess, and Jaina," Mara let out some air. "You're welcome." 

~~~~~~

A day later, as Tenel Ka's ship the _Rock Dragon_ took off for Alderaan, Mara felt a slight twinge of worry. As she glanced over at her brother-in law's pride filled face the worry dissipated. Reaching over she yelled, "She's smooth."

Han faced her and smiled, "Learned from the best." Resting his hand on his younger son's, shoulder he glanced at the almost invisible speck in the early morning sky. Absently ruffling Anakin's hair he murmured to himself, "That's my girl." 

Mara laughed, "Ani-what did you think?"

Anakin shrugged. "She did well, I mean Jaina's a great pilot so I wasn't worried about that." 

"Well, lets hope they're able to get that surprise for your mother. Do you have any ideas on what you're getting her?"

Her nephew's face brightened and glanced up at his father, who nodded. "Dad said that Yavin was one of the first safe haven's for mom after Alderaan. So while, Jaina and Jacen bring back some of her old life…I'm going to do something for the beginning of the new one. "

Mara nodded…"Sounds good—" In the sudden silence following the take off the buzz of her comlink made them all jump. "This is Mara—Really…I'll be right there." 

"Hey Anakin, want to come with me to the comm center? I bet Raynar could use some company."

Anakin nodded and followed Mara across the landing pad. "Bye Dad."

Han waved back, and headed back to work on the Falcon. 

The trek to the communication center was short, and as Mara ducked in she was waved over to the high frequency station by a New Republic technician. 

"Master Jade Skywalker, we received a communications from the capitol. "

"Why did you not patch it through to the suite?" 

"It was a priority 3 comm, but from General Cracken, so we thought since you were out on the platform it would be easier for you to get it here, Gian had seen you and arrived for duty as the comm came through." The tech indicated a short brunette a few feet away.

Mara nodded, "Just curious, thanks. I'll take it from here." Pressing the button for privacy screening, Mara put on a pair of headphones that were resting on the desk nearby." Normally a Priority 3 comm was important but without a time sensitive reply. Unfortunately experience recommended that anything that originated from NRI was time stamped no matter what its priority was. As she listened, Mara's curious frown grew deeper…in a swift motion she pulled off the headphones and saved the message on her datapad. This was something Luke would have to hear.

~~~~~

****

Credit/ Info The stuff Cracken is refering to regarding Mara etc. on Valdet and Danshitie is from _To Honor the Dead. _The situation with Luke watching the temple being rebuilt and watching Jacen and Jaina is a perspective change from the beginning of _Shards of Alderaan. _

In the section with Luke's speech to the school, the point of view. has changed, but the dialogue he speaks is from _Shards of Alderaan, _as are the basic events. Mara's talk with Han and Luke was written by me. 

****


	3. Post 02

****

Post 2

"I hope you're joking." 

He shook his head. There was a soft rattle behind him. 

"And they're overdue? No word, nothing?"

He nodded, and gestured towards a blinking light on the _Falcon's_ pilot station. 

"You know Han, your kids are going to be the death of me." Mara paused, "You want me and the _Sabre_ to go out for them?"

Han's tense expression loosened up for a moment. "Nope—" His voice cut off as a huge crash reverberated through the bulkhead "Glancing away from his sister in-law he muttered "Just one minute," simultaneously tugging on his trademark vest he walked towards the back of the _Falcon_. Mara settled herself down into Chewie's co-pilot seat, biting her lip as bits and pieces of the conversation drifted back towards her. "No No No—how many times have I told you not to let Threepio make repairs…and it was the right...not the left repulsor..." The resulting roar was followed by a momentary stillness. Seconds later Han came back to the cockpit. "I'll be good to go in an hour. I just wanted to let you and Luke know, what's going on. Whatever this beacon is leading me to...I hope they're unhurt"

"Give me a second and I can try for something more definitive" Mara closed her eyes and enveloped herself in the Force. _A cave, --no an asteroid—remains of Alderaan, the viewport of the Rock Dragon, shaking as another ship took off in its vicinity—_Mara frowned as she recognized the silhouetteand jolted for a second as the image shifted, _the exhaust of the rising ship cleared to become the smoke, steam?, from a pit as burning droid parts exploded before her—the smoke blocked her vision again_ Mara tried to grasp the disappearing thread and shook her head. 

She looked at Han "They're fine, but it seems that the _Slave 1_ is part of their problem." She contemplated telling him about the rest of the vision but decided that it was unrelated. She looked solemnly as Han grimaced at the news. 

"Fett—it seems my kids have inherited my enemies."

Mara stood gave Han's shoulder an affectionate pat. "Not all of them, just the one's that we think are dead" She disembarked, and shaded her eyes as the ship blinked out to hyperspace. 

Knowing that Luke would have returned from his jungle sojourn with some of the older students, Mara jogged over to their quarters and was surprised to find him asleep on the couch…_no not asleep, just resting_. 

"Mara," His voice sounded slightly concerned. 

"Hmm." Mara sat down in on the arm of the couch. 

"Where are you going?" he gestured to some bags that Mara had placed near the door to their suite earlier in the day. 

Mara returned his glance, with a small frown. "I'm not sure as to whether I'm going anywhere …yet. You need to hear this." She stood up and switched on the holorecorder and settled herself on the floor next to Luke's head. 

A small figure of General Arien Cracken emerged. "Greetings, Master Jade Skywalker. In two weeks time NRI will be holding a symposium with some of its elite intelligence members stationed on Coruscant. A conference of sort, I would like to take the opportunity of inviting you and Master Skywalker to be two of our central speakers. The topic of the Symposium is _Past vs. the Present—Learning to Provide a Safer Future, _and I and many others in the NRI community feel that you with your knowledge of Imperial tactics, and Jedi training can help us prepare for some future…obstacles to peace. I am transmitting with this holo recording some concise information on what I'm looking for, please let me know if you can make it. May the Force be With You. "

Luke sat up slowly and scanned the datapad that Mara handed him. "You know what he really wants. "

She winced. "He wants to finish that conversation that we had when we brought the Caamas document back from the Niruaun." pausing Mara reached over and took Luke's hand in hers. "You know that he also wants to safeguard the New Republic from Rogue Jedi. And with my experience with Vader, and the Emperor….and your experience with Exar Kun, Vader and the Nightsisters…" she trailed off….

Luke nodded, "You go—I can't leave just yet, especially with the implementation of the master/apprentice program. We can meet in Coruscant, right before Malinza is due to arrive. " 

Mara nodded and keyed the receiver to send General Cracken her response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Valdet I: Seat of the Romani-Morodin monarchy

The statue was impressionable…An image of two birds in flight, one a flashing silver, the other a deep bright penetrable gold. Beneath them lay prone figures of a young girl and a young man in a peaceful revere, holding hands. 

Hours after the dedication the crowd had thinned so that only the Royal rulers of Valdet and Danshitie remained. Elbereth glanced at her new husband and smiled briefly. "I miss them."

Tristan reached over and grasped her hand tightly, and with his whispers echoing in the empty square, replied, "as do I, but on Yavin, they are at peace, which is the best I can hope for." They stood in silence for a moment and together they turned away and entered the waiting speeder. 

The humming of the speeder softened with distance, and gradually the cobblestone paths leading to the mourning doves darkened. As the silence grew, the early evening rustling gave way to the stillness of deep night. Out of the darkness, just under 100 yards from where the statue stood the shadows moved. Slowly shifting from an indistinguishable corner the figure grimaced inwardly at the metals that gleamed and shivered. He stood before the statue and contemplated the events of the last month. His insertion had gone unnoticed, and he had been able to walk among inhabitants with less notice than expected. In one month there had been one incident of note, and it was understood that their prejudice must be masked, initially, to be successful. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the sky above him and inhaled. This galaxy was waiting…waiting…and he would be the instrument of its destruction. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mara stood slightly away from the group taking in the slowly setting sun. _The Falcon, Rock Dragon and Lightening Rod_ had arrived earlier that day, and the day had shifted from one of worry to one of relaxation and happiness. Boba Fett had almost been successful, but had made his one mistake in assuming the children's connection to Bornan Thul would help him find his quarry. 

The "private" birthday celebration for Leia had begun with a more public feast, including the entire Academy staff, and many dignitaries who were now slowly dispersing and wandering around the Academy grounds. Hundreds of torches flickered in the warm night air, decorating the Great Temple. Burning at each corner and step of the pyramid each flame had its place in brilliant zigzagged columns that ran on both sides of the stairways. 

Mara quietly positioned herself behind Jaina and smiled at Wedge and his wife Iella who stood quietly with Corran, Mirax and Winter; one of Leia's most closest advisors. Surrounded by her husband and children Leia seemed unusually relaxed and contented. 

"Happy Birthday, Mom," Jaina said. 

"I couldn't have asked for any more wonderful gift than to have my whole family with me, " Leia answered. "It's such an unusual occurrence these days. And your father was very mysterious about this trip you all took."

Sensing Jaina's sudden disquiet about the present she and Jacen had brought back, Mara reached over and gave her arm a slight squeeze. 

Han put his arm around Leia. "The kids have a presentation to make. They got you something special." 

Anakin, understanding the look that Jaina gave him went first. His gift was a tiny stone replica of the Great Temple, a small ziggurat complete with the most meticulous details. He had built it from the small stone shards of the original temple, those that were too small to use in the rebuilding process. Then as Leia opened the brightly colored cloth that held the shard of Alderaan, the twins and their friends looked on in hopeful silence. 

Mara felt the emotion coming from her sister-in-law. As Leia studied the rock, she whispered, "It's from Alderaan, isn't it?" 

Jaina replied, barely breathing. "We wanted you to have a special piece of your home. We know how much Alderaan meant to you, and the Empire destroyed it—but in a sense it's, not really gone. We're children of Alderaan, too, because you passed on what you learned there to us. In a way the spirit from Alderaan is very much alive."

"It's from the core of the planet," Jacen added. "From its heart."

Tears filled Leia's eyes. "Yes I know it's from the heart," she said. "From Alderaan's and from yours as well. The heart is one thing the Empire could never destroy. Those of us who survived—who weren't on the planet when it was blown up—carry the heart of Alderaan inside us. And we pass it on to our children."

"And speaking of children of Alderaan," Han said, looking at the twins, " your mom and Luke and I talked to Raynar this afternoon, and let him know what's been going on with Boba Fett and Nolaa Tarkona and the bounty on his father's head." 

"Han tells me that your friend Zekk offered to help us search for Bornan Thul," Leia said. "That's a brave thing for him to do. He must know there'll be danger."

Mara's heart swelled in pride as she listened to Jaina answer. "Oh I'm sure he knows, " Jaina said. "But he's changed. Everything changes, I guess. We just have to work hard to make the best of all those changes." 

Mara was surprised to hear Luke's voice behind her. "Raynar could use some good friends right now, " with gentle rebuke, Luke handed Mara a glass of Juri juice. Lowie and Tenel Ka responded in agreement. 

Leia raised her cup. "To Family," she said. 

Han lifted his cup to touch hers. "And to appreciating what we've got—while we've got it."

"To Family." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the children had gone to bed the adults gathered in the Skywalker kitchen sipping hot chocolate. After glancing at Luke, Mara walked over to Leia with a smile and handed her a small package wrapped in white tissue. 

Leia looked up with surprise. "What's this?"

Mara shrugged, "Something, Luke and I stumbled across while we were on Coruscant a few months back."

Curious, Leia laid the object flat, and carefully tore open the tissue. "Oh—Mara, where did you get this?"

"I was researching some old archives about the possibility of building a Jedi temple on Coruscant. Rebuilding rather—and one of the files had this photograph slipped in between some of the hardcopy papers. " 

Leia breathed,"He looks so young."

Luke nodded, "We think the photograph may have been cropped and this seems to be taken from the angle of a Holonetnews reporter on the ground, back before the Military Creation Act shut them down. "

Winter moved from Tycho's side to look over Leia's shoulder. "It's just as I remember him. The viceroy had a commanding presence." The image was a close up of Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan atop a balcony gazing out at ….what he was looking at was impossible to tell from the close up of the image, but his eyes reflected compassion, worry, and a sense of determination. In deep blue robes, he created an ambiance of authority and diligence. 

Han looked at his brother-in-law. "Was there a caption?"

Luke shook his head, "No, it seemed to have been misplaced."

Mara looked at Leia, whose expression was bright with fresh tears. "I hope it didn't upset you."

Leia laughed, "No, Not at all, I feel so fortunate." Abruptly she stood up and gave Mara a hug. "The force has indeed been with us, in times when I have felt that my job, and my duty to the Republic was useless, all of you here have supported me, and that helps me to believe that the New Republic is strong…that I am strong. So its my turn..thank you. Thank you for being a part of my life."

Turning to Mara—"And thank you, for watching our backs. You've been nothing but our friend since the moment we met you. Even when you claimed to want Luke's life. I'll never forget the help you gave us when Thrawn tried to take my children…" Leia smiled and gestured to the picture, "and now you've given me a part of my past that I never would have had without you." 

Not knowing what to say, Mara shrugged and smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~

__

He came into our lives virtually unnoticed. He was merely a simpleton with grand ideas and a thirst for knowledge. But under his mask was ambition, eager to control, eager to manipulate, and eager to threaten. The Jedi had to have sensed the danger, sensed the malice, but the Force is beyond my knowledge understanding its voice must be harder in forethought then in retrospect. 

~~~~~~~~

****

Valdet 

Back in his rented apartment, the shadow figure retrieved the most recent news holo's from the core. 

"Chief of State Leia Organa Solo celebrates her birthday at Yavin 4. Her brother Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and his wife Mara Jade attended along with many other dignitaries. " 

"In other news, Nolaa Tarkona's Diversity Alliance is slowly gaining more support. A ZXI news reporter reports from the Diversity Alliance headquarters on Ryloth."

"In local news, Elbereth I and Tristan I co-signatories of the Valdet-Danshitie alliance, unveiled a monument to their recent overthrow of Dictator Bran Morodin."

Looking closely at the vid screen the figure known as Iker Rafagr nodded, _that_ was where he would start. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mara shivered. The meeting had gone relatively well, with adjustments to Luke's plan coming from Tionne and Streen. There would be more talks, but so far the outlook for the curriculum change was positive. 

She shivered again. _Blast it._ She looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. It had been years since Mara had felt cold in hyperspace, an obvious sign of someone unaccustomed to space travel-- which was a ridiculous thought especially since she was now on her way to Coruscant, a trip she had made hundreds of times before. Reaching out to touch the Force, Mara bathed herself in its warmth. _There_. 

She shivered. 

"Mara?" 

Mara felt two hands on her shoulders and turned to face Leia. "Yes?"

Leia's face turned curious at the coldness of her response. Abashed, Mara 's face softened and she shrugged. "Sorry, there's something going on, and I'm not sure I can stop it."

"Oh?" Leia's sense changed. "Can you describe it?"

"That's the problem; I'm not exactly sure what it is. I had a vision the other day, droids burning in a pit of smoke, and just now the knot in my stomach grew tighter as if something was plotting against us. "_Whoever us is…_"Anyway, it's not something we can deal with now, " she sighed and changed the subject. "Leia, how would you feel if I took your daughter on as my apprentice?"

Leia blinked startled. "I wouldn't mind, you two already have a close relationship..." She trailed off, and shook her head as if to clear it. "I came up to let you know that we'd be pulling out of hyperspace in the next hour. And I think Chewie wanted to know if you'd play him at holochess." 

Mara let out a small laugh. "Is he up against Threepio again?"

"Not anymore, Threepio started to argue with him and ended up being shut down." 

"Tell him I'll be right there." 

Leia left the room, and Mara stared at the streams of stars rushing past the Falcon. Whatever was going on, it wouldn't be fixed at this moment. 

Just in case, she would stop by her bags and pick up something warmer to wear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Having decided to accompany Raynar and Uncle Luke to the Bornaryn fleet, (Raynar's mother had decided she wanted her son nearby) the Solo twins, and their friends quickly worked together to prepare for the journey. On the morning of their departure the completed Great Temple loomed large and ancient in its grandeur. 

After realizing that she had been daydreaming about Jacen and her growing affection for him, Tenel Ka busied herself with the external checklists as Jaina walked away with a slight grin on her face. On her way to the _Shadow Chaser_ she passed Jacen who was walking towards the Hapan princess with a slight frown. Jaina suppressed the need to giggle. 

Jacen flushed slightly as he felt his sister's emotions, but quickly controlled himself as he walked around the side of the sip to see if Tenel Ka needed any help. After they'd finished, Jacen said, "I, um…I put a little extra sealant on that blast scar Boba Fett gave us in the Alderaan system." He ran a hand through his damp hair. "It looked a little weak, and I didn't want you to take any chances." He shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "Hey, you can never tell when you're going to bump into another bounty hunter, you know?" 

Tenel Ka locked her gray eyes with his, The _Shadow Chaser's _quantum armor would keep its passenger safe if they came under attack. Jacen knew he would be well protected, but he had no similar guarantee for his friends in the_ Rock Dragon_. She did her best to reassure him. "Jacen, my friend, I am used to dealing with traitors, kidnappers, and assassins. The Hapan court is filled with them." One corner of her mouth quirked upward. "In fact, some of the most skilled ones are my relatives. I will not allow the _Rock Dragon_ or anyone in her to come to harm."

He nodded , then shrugged again. "I just like to know everyone's safe. I even made Tionne promise to take care of my gnort egg while we're gone." Then as if chagrined at having been caught worrying, Jacen said. "Hey wanna hear a joke?" 

On the pretext of examining a stabilizer fin Tenel Ka ducked her head to hide her pleasure. If Jacen ever suspected that she actually enjoyed his jokes, he would _really_ worry. When she had composed herself again, she looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. "Only if you do not require me to laugh."

"Buzz buzz," he said than waited expectantly.

After a moment, she realized the response he wanted. "Ah—who is there?"

"Dismay"

"Dismay who?"

"Dismay not seem funny to you, but I'm hoping you'll at least smile."

Tenel Ka nodded judiciously. "Perhaps I will laugh later, my friend Jacen." The absurdity of his humor amazed her. Even more amazing was the fact that the joke had put her at ease again. She closed her eyes, let out a slow breath and savored the refreshing mist falling from above.

Jaina had walked towards the landing ramp of the _Rock Dragon, _and heard the tail end of Jacen's joke. She bit her lip trying to decide what to do…she shrugged, grinned and yelled "Hey you two, coordinates are in. Uncle Luke is locking Artoo down in the astromech station. What are we waiting for?" Minutes later Tenel Ka joined Jaina in the cockpit, and watched Jacen sprint towards the other ship. 

Jaina gave her friend a light punch, "So did you laugh?"

Tenel Ka turned sharply—and smiled. "That is a fact."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

NRI Headquarters, Coruscant

Mara knocked cautiously on the door to General Cracken's office. 

"Come in." As she entered, the man sitting at the desk looked up and smiled. "Master Jade Skywalker, welcome." He gestured to the chair and marked something in a folder on his desk, then turned towards his guest. "Thank you for coming, I'm sorry your husband could not make it." 

Mara acknowledged the statement with a short nod. " He sends his regrets, but understands the need." She tilted her head questioningly, "May I ask why you needed to speak with me again before tomorrow?" _You know very well what he wants to speak to you about._

"During the signing of the peace accords, you and Master Skywalker came back with a copy of the Caamas document. You never explained where it came from, while we determined that it was authentic, the source information would be useful for our intelligence archi--"

Mara cut him off, "I'm sorry General, but as Luke and I told you then, the source is one that would not have any information to help you. They were neutralized and no longer are any threat to the New Republic." _If only you could be sure that that were true._

The General locked his clear eyes with Mara's emerald ones. "Yes, you said that before," he paused, "Look, I'm going to be straight with you. Master Jade Skywalker--"

"Mara"

"Mara, you used to be highly placed in the Empire, you know it, I know it, half of the New Republic chain of command knows it. Up until now we haven't asked you for information, because you were not formally a citizen of the New Republic. Even now you have never claimed full allegiance to us--and now with peace with the Empire, much of what you know is no longer of immediate use. " He shifted in his seat, " But, there is still something that would help us make the galaxy more secure."

Mara's eyes had been narrowing throughout Cracken's "straight talk" 

"You know things from when you were working for the Emperor, secrets that could help us prepare for anything that rogue Imperial elements throw at us. You know as much as I do that there are more Imperials out there refusing to give up the fight despite our peace accord with Bastion, the Second Imperium was just one of them. Nearly 12 years ago you saved us from Grand Admiral Thrawn with your knowledge of the Mount Tantiss cloning facility. It's information like that, hidden surprises of the Emperor's that we need to know about. There were rumors of his work with disease that we saw a sample of during our fight with Zinj and Isard. We've heard of things in the deep core, secret smuggling depots. " He took a breath preparing to go on when Mara raised a hand to stop him. 

Her mind racing Mara shrugged away all the memories that she had suppressed from her years under the Emperor. "General, my loyalties to the New Republic remain strong, and it is only if they no longer represent and stand for what is right in the galaxy that they will lose that loyalty. I married Luke Skywalker knowing that my ideals would often be judged as being a Jedi, and his wife, and that my past would always be a subject of contention. That being said, the ONLY reason that I am not leaving right now is because I know that if I don't give you what you want it'll only bother you till the end of time, and beyond. Which, in turn, means that I'll be bothered every time I see you. " She stood up out of her seat and turned towards the door---and then she turned back towards the General with a thoughtful expression on her face, her eyes smoldering with a combination of repressed memories and anger. She reached into her Jedi robe and pulled out a series of data cards. "Here, I did this a long time ago in case something happened to me before I could explain it properly. This is almost everything I know about the missions I was given by the Emperor. There are certain things in there I am not proud of, it was over 20 years of my life and there is nothing I can do to change it. I do not ask immunity from anything, just due consideration to how things have changed since these events."

"In terms of disease depot's and secret smuggling posts, I know very little about that, the Emperor was very compartmentalized when it came to his secrets. I heard rumors of --experimentation, but nothing directly. If such thing exists, I pray that we find it and destroy it. Is there anything else?"

The General stood up and extended his hand; the woman hesitated and accepted it, leaving quickly without another word. 

~~~~

Leia slipped into the conference room that had been adapted for Mara's presentations. At the moment the bleachers were filled with pilots that Leia had known for years: Hobbie, Janson and Corran Horn, and some that Leia recognized, but could not put a name to. She quietly sat in seat in the corner, and smiled softly as she saw Han's head near the front of the room. 

This was the final day of the conference, and had up to this point involved mostly New Republic emissaries, Generals and a Rogue or two to speak about their dealings with the Empire before and after the signing of the peace treaty. As Mara was the primary, rather, the only speaker in dealing with the Jedi, she had been asked to speak on the last day as to provide a proper transition between the imperials and future threats. 

Leia turned her attention to her sister-in-law who was tying up the pre-lunch discussion on specific Imperial tactics. 

Mara sensed Leia enter the room, and smiled inwardly. She had known that Leia had meetings here at NRI, and was not surprised in the least that she had taken it upon herself to sneak into a lecture that was primarily for pilots and NRI field agents. The morning session had gone well. Mara had known that much of what she knew about the Empire involved long deserted codes and drills that wouldn't do anyone any good in the current political climate. Instead she had taught them various infiltration skills, such as the Paprick Cross Cut--which Hobbie and Janson immediately demanded on seeing it in action, along with a variety of disguising techniques that a pilot from Wraith Squadron had taken a particular interest in. 

"Before we move on to the next portion of today's lecture, I'd like to mention that I have provided General Wedge Antilles, and General Cracken with some additional information that may come in handy if necessary. My intense training was, thorough, to say the least, and like many training, it was compartmentalized so that depending on the situation, I know what to use when the time comes." She added almost as an afterthought. "I wouldn't be surprised if the next request I get from General Cracken is to join some of you all in the field."

Wes, rose his pencil up in a self-effacing manner. "Please, tell me its true, please--pretty please?" 

Mara made a face at him while some of the members tittered quietly. "I'm afraid it's not true Lieutenant Janson." She leaned into the podium, and let out a small sigh. 

"The next portion of my lecture, as you all know, is one that my husband and I hoped would never be necessary. But the Force, like all things, can be misused, and we have the responsibility to teach what exactly could happen if that happens." Mara paused, " The Dark Side of the Force, is elusive, black, and angry. The Emperor, on his good days, drew on it like a viper bat who sends a constant flow of poison into his victim, even after they have died. A Jedi, on the dark side is addicted, and is poisonous, manipulative. The slightest move can set them off. Hundreds can be killed in an instant." Mara sensed the jovial mood from before dissipate as her words chilled the room. "In the last decade, since Luke began teaching, there have been failures. And you know it is possible to be redeemed, but sometimes there is no other option." Her face tensed, "Therefore for the next few hours I'll show you a few things that I hope will not be taken lightly." Her eyes searched the audience and fell upon a pair of glaring green eyes. _Corran is not going to be happy about the next thing I'm about to do._

"Leia, could you and Corran please come down here for a second?" 

The entire room turned to where the Chief of State was sitting, as some of the younger pilots let out a gasp. Those who knew her merely nodded as she stood up shaking her head ruefully. She fell into step with Corran Horn, and whispered. "Do you know what's going on?" 

"No, although I suspect…"

The reached the front of the room quickly, and were pulled aside in a brief conference with Mara. 

"I'm not sure if you guys are going to like what 's about to happen. So I wanted to give you the option of leaving for about half an hour. Luke and I discussed this, and he had Talon bring over a pair of Ysalmiri from Myrkr. It's important that I explain what they do to a Jedi, and a dark Jedi--while also showing that we are not defenseless even when our Force skills are gone."

She turned to Corran--"This is especially important for you, because you still have your cover--and I don't want you to be forced to break it." 

Leia glanced at Mara and shrugged, "I don't like how it feels, but it is important. So I will stay." 

Corran nodded, "I agree; I'm assuming you want to do a bit of sparring, as well? My cover was only important as long as Mirax was missing, and most of the people in this room already know." 

Mara turned back to the waiting crowd, and smiled lightly. "Sorry, I'd like to introduce you all to two of my helpers for this afternoon. Everyone in this room already knows one of them--your Chief of State, and my sister in law, Leia Organa Solo. The other gentleman is Corran Horn, a member of Rogue Squadron, and, when it pleases him, a Jedi Knight." There was a slight murmuring from a few in the audience. "In a few moments, two gentleman, one of whom you will recognize as Master Trader Talon Karrde, will come in with creatures known as Ysalmiri. They have the unique ability to block the Force from a room, creating an empty bubble for anyone attuned to it. It is the one thing that can guarantee no Dark Jedi can touch you with his or her powers. " Mara reached her comlink, and told Talon and Dankin to come on in. 

Mara felt the two Yslamiri as they approached the door to the room, Talon and Dankin came in with two cages on hovercarts. The creatures, as always, were attached to branches. Immediately Mara battled against her automatic defenses and schooled her features to seem less tense. "In non-Jedi terms, what the three of us are feeling right now is akin to having your limbs cut off, and having trouble breathing. If we were to move outside this room, we would be out of the range of the bubble." She turned to Corran and Leia and smiled ferally. 

"If you will all follow us to the demonstration room next door, its easier to show rather then try to tell how Ysalmiri can affect a Force user." 

~~~~~~~~~

Along the Corellian Run, a few parsecs out from Ryloth is the planet Tynna. Some say that the elusive once territorial manager of the Corporate Sector Odumin came from this planet, but not much else is known. Aside from its surface which is generally assumed to be dry and uninhabited, the all non-human population of Tynna burrowed deep underground to hide from the harsh light that penetrated its atmosphere. This feature made it idyll for a secret base of the Diversity Alliance. 

Bod'e Onjou blinked his eyes at the noise emitting from the room above him, and adjusted his earpiece accordingly. A Gotal, he had the remarkable sensitivity to sound, and with the appropriate aid, was able to hear conversations taking place within 12 feet of him. 

"Your eminence, Tarkona. The final delivery to you will occur in a few weeks, until then we are stockpiling the weapons here at the Tynna base and at our secondary bases." Bod'e recognized the gravelly voice as that of Nolaa Tarkona's right hand man, the Shistavan. " For transportation I have a few feelers out for pirates that may be willing to transport our contraband, and harass some ships for more." There was a slight hesitation in the Wolfman's next words. "There has been no word on the human, no word from Fett. I will make sure he understands the consequences of failure."

Bod'e had heard enough. Quickly, he set up an array, and sent a copy of the recording to the message capture near Corellia. From there the message would sit until the NRI checker picked it up in a few hours. His ears twitched as he heard voices outside his door. 

"Are you sure it came from here?" It was the Wolfman; Bod'e had heard that the Shistavan liked ripping his meals apart. Realizing he had been caught, Onjou put the tiny receiver back in the pressurized can of malla malla fruit and put it in the food crisper, knowing that the intense cold would allow the acidity to eat away at the receivers metal, leaving nothing behind. He then readied his blaster, knowing that only the Force could save him now.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

All that came before is irrelevant. The Empire is nothing, human hands leading the galaxy to an endless Civil War. We have had to unlearn what we have learned …to understand, to accept, that survival is not our only option…submission may come first. 

****

Credit where Credit is due: The initial Mara scene is referring to things and events from YJK, although it was written by me. Leia's birthday marks the end of Book 1, the summary for Book 2 will be the next "section" I put up after this one. Leia's birthday party is a POV change, focusing on Mara's point of view. So while all **the thoughts though of Mara and her reactions to things said are all me, the dialogue between Leia, Luke and the children are from the YJK Book 1 as is the description of the setting. The other part pulled from the YJK is from book 2. The YJK Jacen, Jaina, TK portion is from Book 2, all I did was change the perspective to follow Jaina, and then I added more dialogue with Tenel Ka at the end...**


	4. YJK Arc 2: Book 2 Summary

****

Book 2: Diversity Alliance

This novel begins with Raynar Thul's mother asking for her son to be personally escorted back to the Bornaryn fleet. Her brother in law Tyko Thul believes that Bornan disappearing is part of a scam (note on Tyko-he is the owner of a droid factory on Mechis III). The Bornaryn fleet is a highly protected group of ships, having pre-coordinated jumps, and a very highly technological communication system. 

Meanwhile at the Jedi Academy, Raynar is slowly becoming more outgoing, and is disappointed when he is asked to return home. To help him out the Young Jedi Knights (i.e. Tenel Ka, Jaina, Jacen, and Lowie) agree to accompany Raynar and remain with him for a few days. Once on his family fleet, there is much emotion with Raynar's Uncle Tyko being a stuffed shirt and bragging about Raynar to Luke. After the Jedi Master's departure, the students and Raynar's family perform a "Ceremony of the Waters" to hope for Raynar's father's safe return, after which the YJK find that Raynar's parents were in trade talks with the Empire when Alderaan was destroyed. At about this time Aryn Dro Thul (Raynar's mom) receives word that there is a traitor on board and that their last hyperspace jump had been broadcasted for hijackers. As they await word on who the attackers are Jaina admires the ships weapon system and learns that Han Solo and Aryn Dro had met once before on Alderaan (this incident is narrated in AC Crispin's Han Solo Trilogy). After defeating the hijackers (who merely sought to capture the ships to smoke Bornan Thul out of hiding) the students decide to go on their own investigation of Bornan's disappearance. While the YJK (except Raynar) go to the ancient planet of Kuar (Bornan's last known meeting place before meeting Nolaa Tarkona) Tyko Thul goes to his factory on Mechis III. 

While the YJK are on their way to Kuar, Zekk (Now a bounty hunter) heads to dive in a hollow asteroid base (Borgo Prime) called Shanko's Hive. There a bartender offers him the job of finding a smuggler named Fonterat (who's last scheduled meeting was with Bornan Thul on Gammalin) who was has the bartender (Droqi'ls) shipment of shells. When Zekk reaches Gammalin he finds a dusty abandoned world that seems to have been wiped out because of a plague. He quickly finds himself caught by Boba Fett who recognized the _Lightening Rod_ as the ship that had shot at him in the Alderaan asteroid field. He says that "few have shot at me and lived," but understands that it was with honor and lets Zekk go, especially after he finds that Zekk is not after Bornan Thul but a trader named Fonterrat. They find Fonterrat in a cell, and realize he died after being without food. They find a message cube, which basically says that Fonterrat was the one who brought the plague to Gammalin, that it was part of a package he was carrying for Nolaa Tarkona.

On Kuar, the YJK find no sign of Raynar's father but do find a piece of colorful cloth that is identified as the colors of the House of Thul. On this piece of fabric is written. "Danger, If I am caught all humans in mortal danger, Thul." While exploring a nearby crater the YJK are almost attacked by combat arachnids but are rescued by a chocolate brown Wookie named "Raabakysh" (friend of Lowie's that was thought to be dead.) When Lowie and Raaba talk they find that she is a member of the Diversity Alliance, who took care of her when she thought she had nothing to live for. 

Speaking of the Diversity Alliance, Nolaa Tarkona makes an appearance where it is learned that she is going through the alphabet to recruit species. She is related to Oola (dancer in Jabba's palace) and despises Bib Fortuna—a disgraced Twi'lek. Her sideman Havorak likes to eat humans (he's a Shishtavan). 

Tyko Thul shows up on Kuar and insults Raaba (who has spent all night talking to Lowie about the DA. She stays on her ship _The Rising Star_ b/c she doesn't like humans.) After being insulted by Tyko she takes off in her ship (Tyko calls Nolaa Tarkona a rabble rouser etc.) Afterward a ton of assassin droids come down in what seems to be a meteor storm and attack Tyko's ship messing up the _Rock Dragon _in the process. Tyko Thul is kidnapped by IG-88. Lowie is confused by Raaba's anti-human sentiment, and all the YJK agree that they would like to go back to Yavin 4 to check in with their families. 


	5. Post 03

****

Post 3 

****

En Route to Yavin Four

Jacen breathed a sigh of relief as the _Rock Dragon_ entered hyperspace. The young Jedi knights had begun their journey to Kuar upon learning that he was last known to be traveling there for a secret meeting. The search had been harrowing--for many reasons. There had been some minor advances in their search for Bornan Thul--a message warning of danger--and one major setback: Tyko Thul, Raynar's uncle, had been kidnapped by IG-88. The fight with the bounty hunter had scared him--they had almost not all gotten out alive. Even after defending the Jedi Academy from the Shadow Academy, Jacen still worried about his abilities. He had been able to save Tenal Ka this time but being there when it counted, when he was _needed,_ frightened him. What if he slipped…He looked up and caught Jaina's eye and smiled warily. Their twin bond allowed them to share each other's feelings--she sensed his nervousness and sent him some reassurance. 

Jaina shielded her emotions for a moment and tried to concentrate on breathing. She glanced at the display and made a slight adjustment to the internal compensator. Beside her Lowie growled softly, and Jaina shrugged, "I thought I'd make it more comfortable." There was something nagging her, the fabric left by Raynar's father warned of mortal danger for all humans, which was something that she could not logically wrap her head around. What could threaten an entire species? She wondered how Zekk's search for Bornan was working out; hopefully he would find him before anyone else did. She glanced at Lowie in the co-pilot's seat. _Then there was Raaba_. Her reaction to Tyko's ill-advised insult to the leader of the Diversity Alliance had stuck in Jaina's mind; _it was strange to sense the aversion to human company that emanated from Raaba's force sense._ Something was going on there, but she couldn't quite figure it out. 

Lowie shrugged as Jaina adjusted the compensator, but his mind was elsewhere. Part of him was ecstatic that Raaba was alive, but after their conversation the night before he was hurt and confused. 

__

Humans can't be trusted, deception comes in many forms. 

Her excuse for faking her death, bothered him too--what was it about the Diversity Alliance that caused his fur to ruffle in disgust? Why could Raaba not see that this was a path very similar to what was carved out by Palpatine before they were born? 

__

Fiery enthusiasm

Single-minded purpose in pursuit of her goals.

Teaches about the atrocities committed by humans against all aliens. 

Those were qualities, and arguments that set the Diversity Alliance separate from other advocate groups Lowie had learned about. By focusing on the atrocities, Nolaa Tarkona refused to see the humans that were not involved. Her enthusiasm and single-mindedness spoke to Lowie's heart as a sort of fanaticism. He growled low to excuse himself, seeking something to drink, and moved aside as Tenal Ka made her way into the cockpit. 

Tenal Ka nodded briskly to Lowie as he moved passed her, she could sense his feelings of confusion regarding someone he once considered a friend, and quickly shielded herself so that he would not be self-conscious in his thoughts. Sitting next to Jacen, she pulled her crash webbing around her. Taught while growing up to look at the bigger picture, she had tried to piece together the events of the last few days. Tyko's kidnapping had unbalanced her; it seemed out of place, almost surreal. The asteroids falling from the sky seemed reminiscent of some portent, and how had all those battle droids known to come to Kuar--had they been tracked? She looked at her chrono, maybe with some rest they could figure what exactly was going on. 

~~~

****

Coruscant--NRI Demonstration Room 4

Wedge glanced at Gavin Darklighter and grimaced. For the past thirty minutes the forty or so odd Intelligence fighters and pilots had watched Leia, Corran and Mara spar--without the Force. Dripping with sweat, the three of them had fought quickly with Leia and Corran fighting Mara in a beautiful unchoreographed dual which had ended first with Corran and then Leia submitting to Mara's almost lethal flashes. Now Talon Karrde and his companion left the room with the nutrient frames and he was sure that there had been a remarkable glint in the Chief of State's eyes as the Force returned to room. 

What they had seen before was no comparison to the furious fighting occurring now. In a blink of an eye Mara had flipped over both Leia and Corran and stepped to the side to allow the Alderaanian to dual with the Corellian. Silver sparked against green and moved faster then Wedge's eyes could keep up with. He turned at a tap on his side, and blinked at seeing Mara suddenly at his side. 

Keeping her voice low as to not draw anyone else's attention away, she whispered "Wedge, could I borrow your blaster?"

__

She's not even breathing heavily. Only his curiosity at seeing what was going to happen prevented Wedge from refusing her. He watched her set the blaster to stun and let out a yelp as she walked into the separated portion of the demonstration room and pointed the blaster towards Corran. It reached him a heartbeat after Leia leapt out of the way of the incoming beams. 

__

What the…Wedge watched in wonder as Corran closed down and dropped his blade, and then caught the energy bolts with the palm of his hand. Beside him Gavin and Face wiped their eyes in wonder, as the blue beams dissipated letting in a brief smell of charred air before the ventilators kicked in. Mara's voice came on over the rush of clean air…

"Each Jedi has their own talents, some like Corran can deflect electrical energy, while others can lift large objects without a second thought. The difference between a Jedi and a dark-side user is their usage of the Force for cruelty, without conscience. I've put together some techniques for combating a Force-user, and if anyone's game, I'm sure we'll be happy to help you practice."

Wedge let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. This was going to be an interesting afternoon. 

~~

****

Kath II

Amira Wason ran down the corridor, not daring to look back at her pursuers. A human female of moderate build she was the local Intelligence liaison for the NRI posing as the deputy assistant to the NR representatives from Kath II. That is she had been until the week before when the newly elected representatives, and members of the Diversity Alliance, had asked her to leave demanding that her replacement be non-human. Puzzled she had cleared out her office, leaving only her Landa Frond on the windowsill. The frond was a micro-recorder, one that was modeled after the Delta Source recorders that had been found in the Grand Corridor years earlier. From the recorder she had been able to listen to her replacement discuss arrangements for a transfer of funds to the Diversity Alliance. 

Amira had sent this information to the higher-ups, and then had gone to retrieve the pulse-transmitter which was mounted a few floors above her former office, knowing that if a slicer was able to determine the encrypt code, she would be caught. Unfortunately, the Wookiee and Twilek entering the office after her appeared to be searching for the same thing and had decided that killing her was the only solution, so she ran…bringing her to a corridor with a locked door at the end. 

Her solution was quick and easy, there was something going on here and rather then allow herself to be killed and buried in an unmarked grave, she clicked open her comlink and entered the commcode for her partner P-tah 

"P-tah here"

"Sometimes the sun goes supernova--"

"Mistress Amira, no--" but it was too late. Amira dropped the comm on the floor smashing open the glasteel vial inserted next to the battery. In one smooth motion she grabbed the hyperisite inside and slipped it under her tongue smiling as the burly Twilek lifted his blaster. She felt a sense of satisfaction in knowing that the pill would mimic a heart attack, and having sent the proper code to her droid friend P-tah, the NRI would know to keep an eye out for her disappearance. There was a slight pressure against her chest, then darkness…

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Coruscant

Luke played with Mara's fingers as they watched the transport _Bakuran Sun II_ settle into its dock. He had not seen Malinza since before his wedding to Mara; he had sent an invitation, but at the time her Aunt Laera had not been able to make the trip. 

He felt a small tug on his heart as the girl grew nearer, the little girl he had first met during the Corellian Crisis had grown into a young girl about ten years of age, with hair as dark as her fathers has been…but… 

__

Luke, her eyes are like her mothers.

Looking closer he noticed that the eyes that had been dark brown when he had first met Malinza had cleared to become distinctly like Gaeriel Captsion's. One green, one gray they made the dual impression of wariness and intensity. 

Malinza's chaperone nodded a greeting. "Master Skywalker, Master Jade Skywalker My name is Linsi--a friend of the family--I'm studying at Coruscant University for the first term, and agreed to accompany Malinza. There was some last minute trouble, and Laera was unable to accompany Malinza at this time, she said that she will arrive later this week to accompany her home. "

Mara nodded graciously, "Thank you Linsi, is there anywhere we can drop you off? "

The girl shook her head, "I have friends waiting for me," she dropped on her knee to Malinza and whispered softly, "Remember what your aunt said, behave yourself." The little girl nodded solemnly and then turned to Luke. 

Awkwardly biting her lip, she turned her attention to the couple in front of her. "Hello Uncle Luke" she hesitated and looked at Mara. "Hello…"

Mara smiled tentatively, "Hello Malinza, my name is Mara--I'm your uncle Luke's wife."

Malinza let out a short nod, "I know, I saw the wedding on the holonet--your dress was beautiful, I'm sorry I couldn't come."

__

She talks just like her mother too, already the diplomat. Luke smiled, and offered his other arm as they began strolling towards their speeder. 

"While you're here is there anything you'd like to do?"

Malinza thought about it for a second. "Visit the galactic museum, and, " she faltered. "The senate" 

Mara raised her eyebrows "I think that can be arranged, for now would you like something to eat? I know how bad the public transport food is." 

Luke nodded in agreement, "almost as bad as military rations." _And your cooking_.

__

Why you think you're so smart…Mara glared at him over the girl's head _just you wait until later, Farmboy._

Unaware of the conversation, Malinza nodded enthusiastically, "Definitely." 

It didn't take long as the afternoon progressed for Mara to recognize Malinza as a very self-sufficient, independent child. Her age masked her maturity level, and it was clear to Mara that Malinza used it to her advantage. 

After a long day, they made there way back to the apartment for a dinner of Leki stew and star fruit. The silence of their visitor made it clear to the adults that Malinza had something on her mind. So Mara and Luke left her at the dining table to give her time to think while they grabbed the plates and utensils from the kitchen. In their short married life together, Coruscant had become their second home, and with more and more research trips, the sparse interior was slowly becoming more warm and decorative. Visitors had often commented on the artwork and streamlined elegance that for the most part was due to Mara's eye for design, and Luke's farmboy simplicity. All of which was lost on the young girl sitting at the table deep in thought. With the meal served, and after a few moments of awkward silence Malinza abruptly placed her knife and fork next to her plate with a slight _clink_. 

She raised her head to look at her uncle, his blue eyes meeting her own mismatched pair--his obvious patience widening at her intensity. "Uncle Luke, how did my mother really die?" 

Luke glanced at her and said softly, "Your mother died heroically." 

Malinza shook her head, "I know that--but HOW did she die? No one ever told me what happened. I know that our fleet went to help because of the interdictor shield around the Corellian system, but it doesn't say what happened." 

Mara's eyes flickered to Luke's, and she answered directly. "Your mother was in the thick of a skirmish with the Saccorian Triad, during which the ship she was on became damaged irreparably. Knowing that she could either try to escape, or prevent more damage to innocents, your mother helped to detonate the ship and cause irreparable damage to the enemy fleet." She paused, and then continued more thoughtfully, "In the brief time I knew her, Malinza, your mother demonstrated herself as someone who put the life of others above her own, she was kind and ready to fight for what was right, to try to bring peace to those who could not obtain it." 

Malinza nodded to herself, as if Mara's explanation had cleared some other questions, "Thank you." In the brief moment that followed Mara thought she saw an angry glint in the young girls features, but it was too quick, too unnoticeable and was quickly forgotten as the apartments holocomm and Mara's private comm both twittered at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~

__

Our lives move quickly, and often the details escape us to become part of the ever-blinding light flashing by us. It is the details that provide the clues, it is the details that show how things will turn out. It is the details that have been forgotten that should have saved us. 

~~~~~~~~

****

Valdet 

Citizen Representative Cordon Nodroc frowned at the datapad in his hand. "Iker are you sure these numbers are correct? Last quarter the production values of the agricultural district in South Danshitie were 15% higher then the same time last year. How is it that the numbers are now 10% lower then the expected projected _yearly_ output?" He looked up at his new aide, barely masking his concern. 

"Sir, it appears that at some point in the last cycle a parasite has destroyed nearly 20% of the districts mid-summer crops, the laborers are resowing the field hoping to gain some additional ground before the growing term ends, but the decontamination took longer then expected." Wringing his hands in feigned nervousness Rafagr went on, " If I may sir, the second file on the datapad shows some alternate figures."

Cordon blinked with curiosity, and quickly skimmed the contents of the second file. "What are these elevated numbers based on? If I'm reading this correctly the adjusted numbers say that we will now only be 2% beyond our seasonal output rather then the yearly. Who put these numbers together?"

A slightly frightened look crossed Rafagr's face, as if he had been caught with his hand in the fruit basket. "Pardon, I took the liberty of adjusting the numbers if the farmers resowed not only the decontaminated fields but also the abandoned acreage in the Seridiion Wildlife Preserve."

Impressed Cordon silently evaluated the man before him. Small in stature, Iker Rafagr had come to him on the recommendation of the local section chief who had stated that he was a gentleman with a keen mind and a great interest in galactic politics. Certainly not young, Rafagr was a humanoid species with slightly chiseled features. A back injury in childhood had mutilated his posture and features', ensuring that any chance of political elevation was moot. "I'm assuming Iker, that you are aware of the bill that is attempting to destroy the preserve, correct? "

He nodded

"This just might be the way to save it, I think I want to introduce you to some people, this kind of thinking just may be what we need to beat down the bill. Could you stick around for the next hour or two? I have a meeting at 1400 that I want you to be involved in." 

Successfully dampening his feelings of glee, Iker bowed his head respectfully, and calmly replied, "If I can be of any help, I will certainly stay." _And so the game begins._

~~~~~

That was when we first met him, the harbinger of ruin. Elbereth and I had been positioning and fighting for protection of the Wildlife Preserve for both sentimental and practical reasons. His proposal saved the Preserve, and brought him closer into our confidence. How I wish…

Wishing cannot change what has happened. 

Wishing exists in the land of innocence and hope and love… A land that no longer exists for me.

~~~~

****

A few weeks later.

Elbereth paused outside her husband's door and listened. _Silence_. Relief evident on her face, she pushed open the door and blinked in astonishment. Stifling the laughter she closed the door behind her and slapped the privacy controls. 

Her husband, Tristan Romani was asleep, in a remarkably un-monarchial pose; it appeared he had barely made it to the settee before collapsing. One boot lay on the floor with the second, as if he barely had the energy to remove it, balanced precariously on the couch. She sighed, and brushed some of his dark hair out of his face. 

They had won the fight for the preserve today. Tristan had worked so hard to save it, not only as the place where they had first met, but also as an agricultural haven and treasure for the people of Danshitie. He was working so hard to prove that he represented both planets equally, to be their monarch in fact as well as name. Iker had told her that the fight today had been exceptionally hard, especially with the main opposition calling for an early vote, a gamble that failed. 

__

Iker Rafagr, what an oddity. The man lacked social graces, but had a keen interest in the galaxy at large. In the few weeks since Citizen Representative Nodroc had introduced him, he had been extremely supportive and influential with various Representatives who had been waiting on the fringes before declaring full loyalty for the legislation. Even taking the sudden death of his mentor CR Nodroc in stride Iker had become an almost forceful advocate of preserving Danshitie's legacy. _And now he shall be a Citizen Representative himself, I wish him all the luck I have to give. A man of such intelligence and integrity can only bring light to our worlds. _Elbereth returned her full focus on her husband, and carefully shook him awake. "Tristan, wake up. He won Tristan." 

As if pulling himself out of a groggy sleep, Tristan snapped open his eyes. For a moment the dream he was having transposed itself into the living and he thought he saw a scarred shadow reaching for Elbereth from behind--before it faded away. He blinked, hoping she didn't notice and sighed in relief. "Hello, love"

Elbereth smiled softly, "He won, Iker Rafagr is now the acting Citizen Representative from the 8th Danshitie District. " 

Any remnants of exhaustion disappeared away from Tristan's features when he smiled. "That's fantastic, he'll be a great addition to the legislature. Any thoughts on what his welcoming gift shall be?"

Her purple eyes glowed with mischief. "I was thinking maybe some information on the Jedi, I think that should make him happy." 

Tristan let out a light laugh, "I think it will, if there is anything that man is more impassioned about, it is the Jedi Knights. A trip someday to Coruscant would do him good." 

"I agree, " she paused, "I have something else to tell you. I probably should have told you it first, but …I knew I'd never remember to tell you the results." 

" You're going to be a father." 

Tristan felt numb. He knew he should be happy, but the moment she said those words all feeling drained out of him. Something was not right. He let out a strangled whisper. "A father--" 

Elbereth looked at him with a frown, "Yes, what's wrong love?"

Her words ringing in his ears, he answered in monotone. "I can't believe it."

She felt cold, "You're supposed to be happy; a little more enthusiasm won't kill you!." 

He got a hold of himself; he could deal with _those _thoughts later. Plastering a smile on his face, he sat up and hugged his wife. "I'm sorry, I love you, this is such wonderful news." He wove his fingers through her hair, struggling to maintain some semblance of calm. _How can I ever make her understand, I don't want to fail this child too._

Elbereth masked her confusion and hugged him back, she had thought he had gotten over his fears, over his difficulties. Even though he tried to hide them, she knew and understood. She sent him silent confidence. _You will not fail us, you never will._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iker Rafagr walked the halls of the palace at night, trying to learn the layout so that he would be prepared. Today had been a productive day, something was straining the monarch's relationship, whatever it is could be useful. While he figured that out it would be interesting to learn as much as he could about his new home. 

The monarchs, his _friends_, had given him a datacard with the known histories of the galaxy, one with a special section on Jedi. If _they_ were to be successful, it was imperative that they understand the Jedi, it was important so therefore failure was not an option. 

He rounded the corner toward his new offices. It really was shame about Citizen Representative Nodroc. He had hoped his death would have been less messy, luckily the speeder accident hid all revealing marks. Nordoc had taken the pain well, silently and respectfully----Rafagr stopped with revulsion. As he entered the tech room, an M5 droid came tottering toward him _Blasphemy!_ And stepped to the side to let it pass. 

Tristan sat hidden in the shadows of the tech room hoping to think…no one came in here anymore, so he was surprised when a lone figure stepped into the room. Sinking deeper in the shadow's he watched as Iker Rafagr stared horrified at the M5 droid that was approaching him, and almost like he was afraid of it, he backed up against the wall. Curious, Tristan watched for a few moments as Rafagr composed himself and moved towards a terminal. _He's here to read the histories we gave him, I wonder why so late?_

Sighing, Tristan brought himself into the light and asked quietly--"Iker is everything all right?"

At the sound of a voice, Iker turned suddenly, ready to strike--there was almost something alien in his posture. Then in an instant, as if he was becoming a different person, he stood a little taller, as tall as his disability would allow. "Your Highness, "

"Tristan, in private remember?"

"Tristan, then, I'm all right, I was merely surprised."

"You don't normally see Citizen Representatives here at night." 

"I know but I required some quiet time, so that I could research the histories in peace, without the constant work staring me in the face." He hitched his head to the side, a move that seemed almost unnatural to Tristan. "Are you ok sir, its not normally that one sees the monarch with out a guard." 

Tristan nodded, "Can I tell you something, my friend? Elbereth is expecting."

Iker frowned, "Expecting? Expecting what?"

Tristan smiled slightly. "A child, I am to become a father." 

Iker clapped his hands, "Congratulations, but you say that as if it is a burden."

"No, no burden, a joy, but…I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You are aware of what happened during the revolution? What you do not know is that my sister and perhaps my future brother in law died, horribly in a situation that could have been prevented had I had the courage to break tradition.

"I am afraid that since I failed my sister and Illian, I will fail again, with this child. I lost my parents in the beginning of my adulthood. How do I mold this child's character without imposing myself, my values …my faults…" Tristan trailed off…"How do I mold this child when I am afraid that I will be the cause of his or her ruin?" 

"I have no experience in matters such as this, as a humble citizen, Fear and pain are a mark of a soldier, and your child will learn from your mistakes to be better, and greater." His eyes brightened as if he had an epiphany, "In fact you should transform the fear into a tool, for it is through fear and sometimes the pain of mistakes that one learns most appropriately." 

Tristan frowned, _Strange advice,_ "Thank you Iker. I'll leave you now." As he walked back to his quarters, he did not see the silent malice that emanated from Iker Rafagr. Nor did he know that he had inadvertently given his enemy the key he had been looking for. 

~~~~~~~~~

__

My friend, HA! The details were all there, the change in posture, the shift in tone, the advice that seemed so alien instead of nurturing. I had given him my weakness, and he did not even have to work for it. Trust no longer comes easy to me. Someone had to have noticed earlier, someone had to have. I don't like to think that we were completely unprepared. But we were, the Jedi and the rest of the galaxy had more immediate problems. 

~~~~~~~

Mara looked at Iella and Mirax and placed her head back on the table. She had seen Luke off the week before and had spent the morning seeing Malinza back onto the transport to Bakura. She smiled inwardly; Malinza was a year younger then Anakin, but had-like her nephew-grown up with diplomatic mothers--or rather in Malinza's case, with her legacy. She could tell that the young child of Bakura strove towards life, much like her mother, with the idea of balance in mind. She was aware that although the child had grown up with the loss of both her parents, one from disease the other as a casualty of war, she was intellegent and very aware of circumstances. Before she had gotten on the Transport she had whispered to Mara, with all the strength and confidence of a child growing up. "The cosmos balance, I may have lost my mother, but Uncle Luke and Aunt Laera have brought happiness and strength to balance that pain." Mara sighed, the unwavering idealism of children, especially her nephews and niece always surprised her. 

She groaned--for a moment there she had almost forgotten her current problem. "Why did I say yes?" The three women were sitting in a upper Coruscant tapcafe-built on a balcony overlooking the Senate building. Mara lifted her head and sat up staring gloomily at the lines of traffic flowing in an orderly pattern outside her window grimacing as one wayward driver moved too close to the building. 

Mirax reached over and gave her head a pat. "They're not that bad." 

"In fact--" Iella tried to reassure her, "Wedge insists that they can be um…enlightening."

Mara took her head in her hands again. "Is that Intelligence speaking or Iella Wessiri Antilles?"

Mirax grinned "Translation: are we trying to make it sound better or telling the straight truth?" 

"Why I can't…" Iella shook her head in mock anger. 

Mara looked up and frowned. "I know the Wraiths are good people…I just..I think I'm getting soft. I'm a master of getting out of things, why couldn't I have just said no?" 

A new voice made them jump. "Mara, you are not getting soft. You've just become one of Airen Cracken's latest victims." 

"Wedge Antilles, explain yourself." 

The former Rogue Squadron pilot slid into the seat next to his wife. "Its simple, really-he fancies himself the master manipulator." 

Her eyes narrowed. " What do you mean?"

"Well you remember that mission to Adumar?"

"You mean the planet that adored pilot egos above anything else?"

"Yea; lets just say that took place during the first real extended leave that I was supposed to have after about four years." 

"No regrets eh?" Mirax smirked knowing full well that Adumar was where he had first proposed to Iella. 

Wedge blinked, "Of course I bear no ill will towards the General now, at the time though I'm sure I was bordering on insubordination."

"I do believe that you got the better end of the bargain." Iella reached over and tapped him lightly on the nose." 

"Of course! I would never give up the opportunity to have seen Hobbie and Janson in dresses!." 

His audience laughed with mirth, and even the astonished Iella cracked a smile after catching the wink of affection Wedge sent her way. 

"Its going to take all of Luke's calming techniques to get through this you know. Starting with this briefing session."

"Don't worry Mara, by the end of it you'll feel really really old, " Wedge thought for a moment, "Oh and before you leave, remind me to give you some ammunition." 

Mara blinked, "I'm pretty sure they'll have plenty of that."

"Oh no, the NRI will give you enough to survive the mission. I meant ammunition against the Wraiths, or did no one tell you about their reputation for practical jokes." 

Mara groaned again. 

~~~

The mission briefing was, thankfully brief. The Wraiths mission was to trace arms shipments through the guise of pirates. They were to make contacts--and insert themselves into the process. All intelligence gathered would be augmented by data dumps pulled by insertion teams that would drop in prior to the contact. 

This was where Mara came in. Their regular insertion agent, Tyria Sarkin Tainer, who was the last known Antarian Ranger from Toprawa had recently come down with the Coruscant Flu, putting her out of commission due to regulations for at least a month. As Mara had a known history of commando operations as well as the intrusion skills needed, she was an ideal temporary replacement. Additionally, as two of the regular Wraith members were on undercover assignments elsewhere, Hobbie Klivian and Wes Janson were augmenting the missing pilots needed to put the plans into affect. Consequently, Wes had implied that he would accept the mission if Cracken would 'ask' Mara to come. _Probably to torture me._ So roughly a week earlier, at the end of the talk with Malinza, Mara had received a summons from Airen Cracken that said he was accepting her offer from the conference to go out into the field with the NRI. 

Luke had received a comm that very same day from Tionne to report the return of the young Jedi. Once again Mara said goodbye to her husband, and now was sitting aboard the transport _Narra_ heading toward the Halmad system. She sighed as the stars turned into starlines and prepared herself for an interesting few weeks.

****

End Post 03

Credit: The scene with the YJK kids is a situation where the summaries I provide are important. Information on the events at Kuar are provided in the summary. The dialogue that Lowie thinks about is from the second YJK book. 


	6. YJK Arc 2: Book 3 Summary

****

Book Three: Delusions of Grandeur

This book continues the search for Bornan Thul while also exploring the deeper more insidious nature of the Diversity Alliance. It opens with the birth of Jacen's gnort egg, which allows the reader to explore the interaction between the YJK and Jaina's obvious crush on the twin's friend Zekk who is still out searching for Bornan Thul. Lowie on the other hand, is waiting for his friend Raaba to come to the academy so that they can talk--he is wracked by guilt and worry because Raaba had disappeared when performing the Wookie right of passage where they go to the underworld to capture the syren fibers. Normally the one coming of age goes down into the underworld with comrades, Raaba though, followed Lowbacca's path and had attempted the task alone, a task from which she had never returned. He contacts his home and we are introduced to his sister Sirra who is described as a young Wookie with a streak of independence and tells her about Raaba's resurrection. Rabba comes when the YJK are taking a swim and convinces Lowie to come with her back to Kashyyyk where she gives a very fiery recruitment speech on the merits of the DA. She invites Lowie and Sirra to go with her to the capital of Ryloth--Sirra quickly agrees, eager to make her way out into the world, and Lowie grudgingly goes along. There he is given a job and is constantly barraged by the need for alien unity against humans, and sees just how angry Tarkona is with the disappearance of Bornan Thul. Lowie is willing to keep an open mind, but has an uneasy feeling. 

Meanwhile Zekk goes back to Borgo Prime where a mysterious stranger hires him. His assignment: to find Tyko Thul. After making contact, Zekk realizes that this stranger was really Bornan Thul in disguise. He is also asked to send a message to the Bornaryn fleet. His path through the book results in various attacks by other bounty hunters, specifically Dengar and Boba Fett; who mistake his transmission to be evidence of Bornan Thul's whereabouts. He also seems to have second thoughts about being a Bounty Hunter, as working for Bornan Thul prevents him from capturing him for the larger bounty. The ethics of the situation force him to have second thoughts about his chosen profession. 

At the academy, the twins, Raynar, and Tenel Ka continue their lessons in the way of the Force, Jacen and Jaina miss Lowie but make do by keeping themselves occupied in other ways. A little bit after Lowie leaves, Master Skywalker comes back from his secret mission. With him is a young centurion named Lusa (From the _Crystal Star)_ her story is an interesting story--she was angry after being kidnapped by Hethrir, so she joined the Diversity Alliance with hopes of stopping injustices like that one. As she became more and more involved in the group she was given greater responsibilities, one of which involved wiping the navcomputer of a group of geologists (indicted by the DA as having inadvertently destroyed a sentient species). Once she had accomplished this, Lusa realized that she would be responsible for killing humans, one of which was a young girl about the same age she had been when Hethrir had kidnapped her so long ago. She quickly stopped the ship from taking off, and had in turn been thanked by the relieved passengers. In order to escape the wrath of the DA Lusa contacted Coruscant to ask for help from Luke Skywalker who had helped her before. As she is a particularly attractive being, Raynar Thul quickly attempts to befriend Lusa, and helps her to gradually get over her human revulsion. During one of their hikes together Raynar realizes that while he cannot help find his uncle or father, he can help make sure the droid factory on Mechis III is in working order. While there they find out that Tyko's "abduction" was really a ploy by the arrogant and irresponsible Thul to lure Bornan out of hiding. So convinced is Tyko that Bornan is being "dramatic" that he built a droid that looked like IG-88 and faked his abduction. The problem is that he programmed all the arachnid droids to not shoot to kill humans but forgot about the non-humans in the group--a flaw that the YJK quickly point out to him. While Em Teedee gets retrofitted with a repulsorlift that allows him to move around more quickly, Zekk arrives on the industrial planet after figuring out that the droids from Kuar were a newer model then what IG-88 (the real one) would have used. Once again he is stalked by Dengar who is convinced he is chasing Bornan Thul, consequently the YJK fight him off and walk away unscathed. 

On the Nolaa Tarkona front, she uses her last vial of sample disease on the last Shadow Academy royal guard--who had attempted to ingratiate himself back into the underworld. In doing so she initiates three _devoted_ followers into her inner circle. They are Rullak-a Quarren, Corrsk--a Trandoshan (and incidentally the natural enemy of the Wookie) and Kambrea a Devaronian. She explains that the vial came from Evir Derricote's labs where he had developed many diseases to use selectively against various species of the galaxy, including a plague that will only work on humans. She explains how the people of Gammalin died, due to Fonterrat's negligence but is sad that it was not the proper flash point for the disease. The book ends with Lowie and Sirra being told by Raaba that they had finally found their proper place in the galaxy


	7. Post 04

****

Dramatis Personae:

The Wraiths

Garik "Face" Loran (human male from Pantolomin) (Vape)

Elassar Targon (Devaronian male from Devaron)

Dia Passik (Twi'lek female from Ryloth)

Voort "Piggy" saBinring (Gamorrean male from Gammor)

Hohass "Runt" Ekwesh (Thakwaash male from Thakwaa)

Shalla Nelprin (human female from Ingo)

Kell Tainer (human male from Sluis Van)

Baljos Arnjak (human male from Coruscant)

Bhindi Drayson (human female from Chandrila)

Sharr Latt (human male from Coruscant)

****

The Rogues

Wes Janson (human male from Taanab)

Myn Donos (human male from Corellia)

Derek "Hobbie" Klivian (human male from Raltiir)

****

Additional Dramatis Personae

Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker (human female home planet unknown) 

Cubber Daine 

****

Post 4

Luke looked around his private dining room and urged the young centurion female to begin. "Lusa has a very painful story to tell us. I felt it might be easier if she started with a very small group. A group of friends." As she began he glanced around the room, noticing for the first time the absence of Chewbacca's nephew, Lowbacca.

The young centurion female brushed her long hair behind her ears and folded her hands on the table. She bit her lip for a moment and glanced at the humans arrayed in front of her. No matter how hard she tried, being in this room full of humans sent a flash of disgust through her, even though her mind knew and understood the wrongness of the situation. She glanced up and made eye contact with Raynar Thul, an Alderaanian whose gaze was unwavering with patience. 

Her story was very simple. Two years ago, she had taken her anger at the world, at the human Hethrir and joined an organization that showed her the horror and atrocities caused by humans. In her rage, a rage that had festered all her life, she had committed one of the gravest sins a sentient being could commit. She had allowed someone to take away her freedom of choice, freedom of decision. 

"I met others who knew what it was like to have their lives disrupted, how it _felt_ to be violated. They understood my anger--and shared it. They had dedicated themselves to making life better for the downtrodden of the galaxy. They offered me a place working for justice and fair treatment of nonhuman species. They were fervent and idealistic. And so was I. I admired what they stood for." 

She recognized now that she had felt accepted, and because of that had allowed others to decide what her opinions were. She had been indoctrinated against humans, using crimes committed by few against an entire species. Was an entire species to blame because of individual groups? 

"The more I understood how humans had trampled my species and the other aliens I was helping, the greater responsibilities I was given in our group. Our leader began sending me on covert missions. I saved alien lives, rescued slaves, helped to overthrow tyrants. I knew I was doing good work and for a good reason. "

"Then, about ten days ago, our leader gave me an assignment to wipe the navicomputers of a geological survey ship." 

Lusa allowed her mind to remember those events. She remembered being angry that the geologists had been so careless in their survey, because through their neglect they had caused the extinction of the Buro, ethereally beautiful and sentient insects. She could feel the disgust boiling through her veins. As she hid behind a post in the docking bay she watched the humans board the ship, laughing and smiling. 

Then the little girl had run up to her mother. "_Mother! Can I pull the lever into hyperspace?" _Her words would forever haunt Lusa. The little girl with dark hair and small hands had giggled in delight when her mother had said she could. That was when Lusa realized that she would destroy that little girl's life, much like Hethrir had destroyed hers. 

She shuddered at the memory--"I had never stopped to think exactly what I was willing to do for the cause I believed in. Was I willing to kill? And if so, what must the victim's crime _be _to deserve death? Should I judge each one, or could I trust my leader to judge them for me?"

"I couldn't go through with it. " I stopped the geologists and told them what I had done. I planned to surrender myself to the proper authorities. I was shocked when, instead of hating me, they were grateful. After their navicomputer was repaired, the geologists offered to take me anywhere I needed to go. I went with them to Coruscant."

And the Jedi Master had come to get her. She was thankful, and touched once again when her old friends Jaina and Jacen and their friends Tenel Ka and Raynar instantly accepted her, no questions asked--even after she told them her story. When they asked the name of the group she sighed, " A silly idealistic name. One that sounds like it includes everyone. But that would be a false assumption." She shook her mane. "We called ourselves the Diversity Alliance." 

****

Luke listened to the knights' reaction, and was alarmed to find out that Lowie had left with a friend, a member of the very same group that had just been described--alone. This was a group that reminded him of the Caamas crisis of a few years ago. When the New Republic had split in two over who should take the blame for Caamas, the few Bothans involved or the entire species. The New Republic had nearly come to blows then, and it was clear it was an issue that involved all of civilization. That Lowie had gone with his friend disturbed him, but he could not control the young Jedi's actions, and he hoped fervently that the knight would come to his own conclusions, regardless of the propaganda that would be thrown at him. 

~~~~~~~~

****

Hawk-bat Base, Halmad System

The Halmad system was a small system in the Outer Rim with the distinct luck of being near three trade routes. A former mining base, the pirate base was part of a hollowed out rock deep in the asteroid belt of the Halmad system. Nearly twenty years earlier, it was also on the edge of Zinj controlled space--and it was where Wedge Antilles and his the little band of pirates had with General Solo's task force brought about the beginning of Zinj's downfall. 

Scared off by the defeat of his protector, Captain Karigan took his crew underground as the forces of the New Republic began taking control and stabilizing the galaxy. 

At least, that was the official story. In reality, the Wraiths of Starfighter Command had become the Wraiths of New Republic Intelligence, and had used the base as an Outer Rim outpost, making sure it stayed in Hawk-bat hands, but keeping a low profile until the "Captain" was ready to establish his contacts again. 

The newest temporary Wraith, walked into her quarters, and smirked. She hadn't lived in such spartan conditions since before she met Karrde. Luckily, Wedge had told her a few things. 

First of all, appearances can be deceiving. 

Mara dropped her gear without ceremony on the bed, and opened the bedside desk drawer. Feeling underneath the top board she found a miniscule indentation that, when pressed, forced the hidden, personal holovid center to the top of the desk. Mara wasn't interested in watching holo's, but rather was interested in the Vid's dual function, that of high-tech data and control center. When the station was first used, this had been the room of the Wraith's second code-slicer, a young brash young man named Castin Donn. After his tragic death, Wedge had not been forthcoming with the details, they had found that Castin had rigged his room with many amenities, mostly so he could mess with the computers from his room. 

After typing in a few commands that Wedge had provided, a panel next to the fresher slid open revealing a lovely stock of "ammunition" that he thought might come in handy. 

Second: All Wraiths had their own modifications. 

All ready Mara had found, with help, two hidden tools that would be useful later. Additionally, Wedge had told her about Captain Loran's astromech Vape, something that she had filed away for later use. So, logically, as Mara was now a Wraith, albeit a temporary one, it would only be right if she had a few personal touches to the room. Checking her chrono she noticed she had thirty minutes before the first full Wraith meeting. She got to work. 

~~

Mara cautiously made her way into the briefing room, and scanned the group before her for a familiar face. She groaned inwardly as she realized the only individuals she knew were Wes Janson and Hobbie Klivian who were sitting with another man wearing Corellian bloodstripes and with a stern, but somewhat relaxed look on his face. 

"Master Skywalker, Master Skywalker, sit here sit here! "

"Shut up Wes, I thought we had decided that you would try and act your age on this trip. "

"That was before I found out that my new favorite person was coming!"

Hobbie turned and looked up as Mara made her way toward them. She noticed the few curious glances her way, and nodded to those who looked at her as she passed by. The mournful expression on his face changed as she approached. "Master Jade-Skywalker, welcome to Hawk-bat base." He gestured to the gentleman beside him. "This is Lieutenant Myn Donos, formerly of Wraith Squadron and another member of Rogue squadron. " 

Mara glanced over at the Corellian and extended her hand in greeting. "Hello, Lieutenant Donos." 

"Master Jade-Skywalker, its Myn--especially since we're going to be working together."

She nodded, "I agree, please, call me Mara," she turned to Hobbie "That goes for you. " She glanced at Wes, "But not you, my husband warned me about you--I'm watching my back and don't think I have a few tricks of my own--and not all of them involve stuffed Ewok dolls and water buckets."

Myn laughed but stopped as the older man glared at him. When he thought Mara wasn't looking Wes stuck his tongue out at Mara's back. She sighed, and for the millionth time since agreeing to take Tyria Sarkin Tainer's place, conceded that this was going to be a long mission. Luckily, there wasn't enough time to feel sorry for herself--as the commanding officer, Captain Garik Loran entered the room. 

"Sorry about being late, I was attending to some mice that appeared in my room this afternoon, " He glanced at the larger black hared guy standing in the back, and a horrified looking woman with dark hair. "I hope they weren't anyone's pets, I fed them to my Glass Prowlers." He shuffled some papers, and then looked up again--"I'm not that cruel, stop glaring Shalla!

"Ok, now on to real business. This is going to be an interesting mission, first of all, because we have some old Wraith's back with us. Wes Janson, our "crack shot" at hand weapons and starfighter systems, and Myn Donos who, as you all know, was one of our original snipers." He looked up at the rest of the group, "And since we cant' have General Antilles here to control Wes, he sent us Lieutenant Derek Klivian, who is our supplementary X-wing pilot as Runt and Piggy are out on their own missions." 

"Elassar is our resident good luck charm, and our trained corpsman. Dia Passik is our smuggler, pirate and all things mercenary expert." Captain Loran pointed towards a dark skinned woman who had her hair pulled back with interspersed green and blue beads, "Shalla Nelprin and, " He pointed towards the tall black hared man "Kell Tainer are our hand to hand experts, with Tainer retaining his nickname as Demolitions Boy." 

"Our newer members, Sharr Latt, Baljos Arnjak and Bhindhi Drayson, all bring with them a variety of experiences. Bhindi is our code-slicer, Baljos our biological expert--chosen because of his knowledge of infectious diseases, and Sharr Latt who is as I was told, very very good at psychological warfare and other forms of torturous manipulation. " 

"And that leaves me, " Loran turned to Mara pointing at himself. "I am Poster boy, leader of this unit, and master of disguise--so watch out next time you think you're talking to a female Gotal, it just might be me " He grinned. 

"To the rest of you, this delightful woman before us, just in case some of you didn't recognize her from Janson's yell across the base, is Jedi Master Mara Jade-Skywalker, former master trader and incredibly knowledgeable on infiltration and misdirection. She will be temporarily taking the place of Tyria Sarkin Tainer, who as I believe it just realized that her bout of the Corellian Flu, is actually a little Kell Tainer, may the Force help us all." 

Kell turned scarlet as the rest of the squadron whistled and made faces at the soon father-to-be. Mara turned and nodded congratulations to the tall blonde man. 

"Ok, so the mission that will take place four days from now is as follows: we have been hired to secure a cargo from a particular ship at the public docking facilities on Sullust. All the information we have right now is the ship's designator and its flight plan. At 0300 a week from now the freighter in question will leave Sullust to drop off its cargo at the bacta producing planet Thyferra by way of Yag' Dhul….Our pirate parameters is to pick up this cargo, exchange it for our payment with a third party at a point yet to be determined. As Wraiths, our mission is to find out as much as possible about this freighter, its cargo, our clients and this third party _before_ our scheduled pick up time. Any questions? 

--Lets start putting this plan together."

~~~

Phase one of the operation went smoothly. Two days before the scheduled pick up on Sullust, with Mara at point, Kell Myn and Bhindi left Hawk-bat station in the four New Republic issued X-wings. 

"Unidentified X-wings, this is Sullust control, state your registry codes and reason of visitation." 

Mara fliped open her comm, "Sullust air control, this is New Republic X-wing RX-1138 transmitting my registry files along with my companions information. We are here on Sullust for a one day leave. Request permission to land at the New Republic Base." 

"Permission granted, follow prescribed course." 

The ride down was smooth, and as Mara prepared to climb out of her X-wing Face's R2 unit Vape sent a query across her screen. "No-stay put, but monitor our comm frequencies."

He beeped again. 

"Yes, I'll make sure we're careful." _Are all R2 units this protective!_

At the customs area, Kell, now sporting a clean-shaven face and dark hair, swung his "pack" over his shoulder. Just steps behind him was Myn Donos whose change in appearance was accentuated by thick prosthetics on his face and arms. A disguise that had him whisper to Face, "Ton would have been proud." Bindhi went with the minimalist approach, using face paint to mimic tattoos, gruesome, feature hiding tattoos which when coupled with her fierce expression made her seem more formidable. Mara, wore a dark wig which came just below her chin, some face sculpy had changed her nose profile enough that anyone doing a simple scan would not recognize her. 

The current client of the Hawk-bats was a corporation called _Anonymous Transports_ which was housed conveniently in a building opposite the main governmental plaza, a popular tourist hotspot. After canvassing the building the four of them met inside a local tapcafe for the midday meal. 

"Ok, best approach in the Naara simulation." Kell asked. 

Mara grinned, "Oh that one's easy--you launch in three flights and position each to come out at 90 degrees south from each other, that way when the squints launch you're easily reinforced when veering away and the next flight is able to come up from behind and surround the enemy."

Myn, nodded thoughtfully, "And with the frigate _Nature's Bounty_ coming in out of hyperspace at about 75 degrees northeast you're easily reinforced." 

Kell nodded. "Yup, sounds about right." 

Bindhi frowned, "wait, but what about the _Destructor_? It was able to record the fight and jump mission at Dantooine, so isn't its likely that the pilots have seen that attack before?"

Mara shook her head, "Nope, the imperials are known to rotate their squadrons and command every few months, by the time the simulation takes place the rotation is oh about 30 months from the pilots that had been stationed on the _Destructor _at Dantooine. We also know that the command structure has recently shifted." 

There was a slight beep from the commlink in Bhindi's hand, and she nodded snapping the lid shut. "All right, lets go." 

Approximately thirty minutes later, the desk security personnel at the 90 South Street entrance looked up to see a young woman wandering up the alleyway, she seemed angry, with her short dark hair a bit mussed up as if she had been walking at a very brisk pace. "Ok, where's Togin. "

"Lt. Togin? He's not due to come back until the rotation begins in about 30 minutes." 

"Well, give him a message. Tell him that Aslann Rylov is through with him. Next time he forgets to tell a girl about his marriage, he can expect a fist through his face." The girl was now leaning on the desk pressing on the computer's keyboard area in anger. 

"Now calm down, be careful, you'll break the keyboard." 

"Calm down, you're telling me--to calm down! Of all the insufferable, conceited--argh!" Aslinn--Mara, turned around keeping her arms wide and swinging them outward as she turned around. The guard never saw it coming. He quickly landed on the chair, knocked out cold. 

Without waiting, Mara pulled the keyboard towards herself, and pulled the wireless jack from her front pocket inserting it quickly into the back of the keying system. Within seconds, Bhindi clicked back, she had been able to upload the camera edit, replacing the scene of a few minutes ago with footage of Lieutenant Dogor falling asleep, footage taken earlier in the day by her tourist holocamm. She also had successfully tapped into the main security system and refocused the camera tightly on the now, in a healing trance, security guard. She checked the chrono, with about five minutes to go, Bhindi and Kell quickly came into the shadowed corner near the entrance to the building. At thirty minutes on the dot, the door swung open--and Liutenant Torgin walked over to his sleeping counterpart, muttering about irresponsibility and stupidity, so engrossed was he that he didn't notice the slight delay in hearing the door close after him. 

Once inside, Kell grinned, "All right--my turn." 

Bhindi muttered snidely, "Demolitions boy, jut make sure you don't kill us." 

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

Myn's voice came over the link-"Children, please stop bickering, the guard is starting to wake up--"

Mara winced, "Its ok, he won't remember anything."

"That's a useful trick."

"Useful yes, not always to be used though." 

"I hear you." 

Forty-five minutes later they were out, with the data dump sent to the four active R2 units waiting for them. 

As they entered pirate space, Mara commed Kell privately, "Kell, I understand why you're demolitions boy, but why is the Captain 'poster boy?'"

"What, you don't recognize him! Oh wow, is his ego going to be shot--the people who were supposed to be watching him didn't even notice. " Mara heard a snigger, "Ooh I can't wait to tell him this!"

"Kell, " Mara closed her eyes for a moment and brought Captain Loran's face to the forefront--"Oh, he's 'The Face'….." her voice trailed off--and she smiled. 

~~~~~~~

Face stood on the edge of the docking platform watching Mara come toward him with Vape, his astromech unit. 

"Captain Loran, thanks for loaning me Vape."

"Not a problem--" He watched as Mara made as if to turn back to the X-wing, and was surprised when she faced him with a curious frown on her face. 

"I have been meaning to ask you something. You are Garik, the Face, Loran right?"

He nodded, it wasn't exactly a secret. 

"You are one very lucky, lucky individual."

"Lucky, how?"

"You are aware of my background?"

"What you told us at the conference, high up in the imperial bureaucracy, former master trader, now a master Jedi." 

Mara nodded, "My old life, was a little different from that, I reported directly to the Emperor. _Win or Die_ had come out right after one of my first jobs for him. When I came back, he made me watch the film-- especially the ending. When your father shot your character, he looked at me with his yellow eyes and said, "You, my child, are the physical reality of that little boy, you have to be willing to die for me, never fail." You don't know how much better I feel knowing that it was all an act… that man was as manipulative as they come, if he had even an inkling of your survival, I'm sure I would have been sent to kill you. " She smiled with a slight evil glint in her eyes, "I'm a grown woman now, but somehow knowing that you survived him gives me some sort of satisfaction,"

Face looked at her curiously, and shuddered slightly as he realized just how dangerous Mara Jade must have been, how dangerous she was. _She's on my side now, nothing to worry about._

"Don't worry Captain, I won't tell anyone you are scared of me." She turned to Vape, "Vape, Cold one!" A bottle of the Sullustian brew flew through the air and into her outstretched hand. "Non-alcoholic, I know we're still on duty--don't look so surprised--you can thank Wedge later." 

~~~~~ 

"Why would anyone want empty medical crates?" 

Phase two of the plan involved the pick up of the unknown cargo. With the information provided from the data drop, Captain Karigan, and his crew which consisted of Elassar, Dia, and Shalla with Janson, Sharr, Baljos and Hobbie flying the dilapidated Hawk-bat starfighters as cover, learned that the unknown cargo was in fact eight pallets of empty medical crates. Phase two went smoothly with some unexpected results. 

As per some special instructions from General Cracken, Dia Passik, aka the Hawk-bat Lieutenant Seku made it clear, in a very loud manner, that she was unsatisfied with the treatment of her boss, she implied that it was his human criteria that prevented her from taking point on any mission. 

Before she left, the Sullustian had given her a datacard with propaganda from an organization with a growing number of followers. The organization was _the Diversity Alliance._

They also learned that their new contacts were a group of pirates who would be willing to pay the Hawk-bats in exchange for the crates, they would meet at a set of coordinates, that they found was just four parsecs from the Corellian Run. Which, as Face said, was the first break the Wraith's had had in this case since they started developing information over a year earlier. After all, the point of all this was to trace arms shipments traveling through the Rimma Trade Route to an unknown drop off point along the Corellian Run near the edge of Wild Space. 

It was that unknown final destination that they needed to find. 

~~~~~~~~

****

Valdet

The history of the Valdet-Danshitie system was inconsequentially normal. For thousands of years nomads roamed each planet, those on Valdet were your basic hunter-gatherers whose trapping habits paralleled the planets own seasonal cycles. Gradually one particular clan gained more prosperity then the others, through skill and practice they were able to harvest the best crops, and build the best villages. 

On Danshitie, the hunter-gatherers were also warriors, whose adaptation to a planet still lacking stability forced them to be brutal and warring. Legend has it that one particular clan, in their efforts to defeat their enemies walked deep into the jungle cave of mythic Al'lorian mountain range west of what is now the captial city. In this cave, where trees and animals roamed, the Morar found themselves face to face with a glowing rock, which shone like a mystical beacon. The Morar were enchanted, and settled around it to find out its mystic properties. One night after all the adults had settled in, the youngest child, Din'sal, with fascinated innocence, approached the glowing rock. With none of the muted apprehension of the adults slumbering around her, she took her fingers and brushed the rock. 

At first nothing happened, then with greater anticipation, she unwrapped her cloth bound hands, bound to stop the bleeding obtained from days of hiking in a jungle, and placed them without any hesitation on either side of what must be a magical object. She immediately dropped to the floor, breathing heavily with fever.

When her parents found her they begged the mystic object to save her, that her insolence would be punished when she awoke. As her eyes opened again, there was a gasp of thanks, and silence. Unlike the rest of the Moror clan whose blue eyes were the envy of all, she had vibrant purple eyes that spoke of knowledge beyond the clan's capacities. 

As she grew, she became the head of the clan, and ruled those they vanquished with wisdom and fairness. Her descendants with the same vibrant eyes became the Morodin and ruled with a love for their way of life, until the starships came. 

The two cultures the Morodin of Danshitie and the Romani of Valdet were so similar, yet so different. One cunning and passionate, the other skillful and soulful they each saw what they could have become, and began a feud that would last through economic, and galactic wars, despite their mutual threats. 

Even with a dictator overthrown and mutual peace obtained, there were some--some who stayed resilient in their animosity, and plotted. 

~~~~

Citizen Representative from the Al'lorian district of Danshitie Koi Esperenza came in early and checked her morning messages. A distant descendant of the ancient Moror clan, she had the deep blue eyes that were accented by flecks of green that were characteristic of the mountain athegra farmers. Her skin was a dark tan, her hands callused from her early years of working the fields while the Morordin lived in their gilded home, with servants and plenty of adoring subservient lackey's. If she could she would spit on the Monarch's everytime they entered the Representative Convocation Center--especially Elbereth--but to stay in power she had to be calm, to have her foot in the door. And so she became an adoring lackey, and buried her true feelings deep within her soul. 

Her first message was from an underground research scientific report she had sponsored. It stated that the mythic glow stone from the Al'lorian district could merely be from the algae covered jungle debris. Consequently, when certain levels of the algae discharge was injected on the skin or intravenously the subjects were thrown into a deep fever, from which only three had survived. _But what happened to those who had survived?_ She scrolled down--_brain dead_, _but with the distinctive blue eyes of the Morodin_. She smiled viciously--maybe now there was hope. 

Her next message was baffling, but the farther she read the more her curiosity deepened:

__

Most Honorable Citizen Representative, 

It has come to my attention that you were one of the few votes against D-V Bill 2216-XVAL.35. I applaud your efforts and would like to meet to discuss mutual ways of combating the effects of the bill's implementation. ….

~~~~~~

__

…Implementation. I am knowledgeable in the political problems this may cause, but I have many ideas and am eager to share with a willing citizen of Valdet who is dedicated to the defeat of Bill 8325-XDAN.35. For the particular provisions I am referring to, please download the file of the same name to your datapad and refer to protocol 552 to obtain the meeting information. I have gathered others who share your mutual regard for our goals. 

Yours in Justice, 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A friend in arms. 

Citizen Senator Sian Arran from Valdet leaned back in his cot and breathed out the air he had been holding. A green Fl'ntil of the southern hemisphere he was humanoid, with a few biological differences, including the inability to practice the traditional farming methods of the Romani. His clan's skin secretions created acidic soil creating stunted crop production. Forced to look elsewhere for jobs, the Fl'ntil chose to work as shippers, flying the transports to the nearest trade lines and into the edge of Republic space. He clicked on the file attachment and contacted his scheduler. 

__

"Asinni, make sure that I have no meetings scheduled a cycle from today during the mid-morning meal. I have a personal appointment to go to."

__

Bill 8325-XDAN.35 was a bill that had never made it passed the fourth level committee, back when the planets had been non-aligned. If it had passed, it would have banned the use of biological warfare on the Danshitie in the event of an equivalent attack on Valdet. The ballot had been closed, so whoever had found out the results also had to know that there was a secret coalition of those who were for total annihilation of the Danshitie, those who were secretly hoping that the death of Bran Morodin would bring about the end of the entire ruling clan. He also knew of a similar bill that had stalled on Valdet, which was another reason that he had become one of the key members of the opposition group. This invitation was from someone whoever it was, who might provide some interesting information--if not he needed to be silenced. 

~~~~~~~

__

The galaxy will continue spinning, even without me in it. I lost my childhood with a bomb, and lost my entire life through death, disease, and frailty. I should have learned long ago that everyone wears a mask, even the one's you love.

What the mythologies of our worlds do not say is that Din'sal died, and was reborn years later as a woman of strength and passion who loved a man with skill and a haunted soul. The mythologies do not say that it was not his failings that brought her ruin, but rather his heart, which started on a journey with a predetermined destination.

~~~~~~~

****

Credit: The scene with Lusa is one that is pulled directly from delusions of Grandeur, but with a bit of a twist....every word that Lusa speaks is from KJA's book, but I only took portions of her dialogue, b/c its really really long..and I wanted to do it more from Luke's point of view and Lusa's internal struggle rather then in a dialogue form. Consequently, what she thinks and what Luke thinks is from me, but based in part on the intentions and mood that KJA and RM have in their book.


	8. Post 05

****

Post 5

Ryloth: Diversity Alliance Headquarters

He was not one of them. 

They were stupid. 

Lugging around their weapons wrapped in layers of swarthy immeasurable fat. Drooling without manners, following as was their nature. They accepted him without questions--after all he was just like them. 

He was not one of _them_. 

Their internal politics made no sense whatsoever. Posturing as guards, beating up prisoners without conscience. Always worried about who had to do more work, as if it was keeping them from doing something more important. He would call them sentient--but barely so. 

__

He was not one of them. But yet he pretended to be so…

To others he was a guard for Nolaa Tarkona's Diversity Alliance--but he was something else entirely. 

If asked, he was a being that was an aberration to nature; a genetic freak who had been accepted by those most likely to shun him. An experiment that failed--correction, an IMPERIAL experiment that failed, it often made him laugh to know that he was spending his life pretending to be the very being the Empire had wanted him _not_ to be. 

He was not one of them.

But yet, there were moments when he felt alone, where he yearned to not be who he was--to belong.

And then he remembered. He did belong--he was, after all, a Wraith. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Like all the other times, he marched with his fellow Gamorrean with the prisoner between them. They had done this so many times, taking a human prisoner to his death as the Shistavan, Havorak's meal, or for something equally as painful. Unlike his partner, he was curious--this man was no ordinary human. A royal guard, in full crimson, blood red regalia, along with the characteristic clipped crisp Imperial march. Except, this time, it seemed to falter. 

This was where the similarities ended. For once, Havorak was waiting outside one of the side entrance of the Diversity Alliance grotto. He ordered them to wait for the signal and then disappeared inside, leaving the gateway open for the Gamorreans to come in when called--with the prisoner. 

Piggy smiled, knowing that once again, the stereotypical viewpoint of the galaxy towards his species was working to his advantage. His ears, long since attuned to Nolaa Tarkona's speech pattern, leaned in to listen, while pretending to examine the blade of his scythe. 

"…destructive power than the Death Star--than even the Sun Crusher. _Selective destruction_. You see the Emperor did more than create weapons of mass destruction. He had an entire cadre of his finest scientists--_humans_, but talented nonetheless--working on more insidious schemes. The great biological engineer Evir Derricote created numerous diseases that spread like wildfire through some species, _particular species._ Recall how non-human people suffered during the unleashing of the Krytos plague on Coruscant during the Rebel takeover. I have learned that Derricote also developed and organism more deadly than Krytos, perhaps even as bad as the Death Seed plague. A virus so horrible that Emperor Palpatine himself feared to use it. This contains a sample of that plague." 

Piggy grunted to himself, _I have a bad feeling about this._ He jumped nervously as he heard Havorak's growl, and dragged his human prisoner into the grotto. He scanned the scene before him taking note that Havorak and Tarkona were not the only two individuals in the arena. With them were a large Trandoshan that he recognized as being a particular brutal being named Corrsk, and a Devaronian and a Quarren that he had never seen before.

The Quarren growled "An Imperial guard! I thought they had all been destroyed." 

Nolaa Tarkona replied graciously, "This one had schemes of his own, he and several partners concocted a fake Emperor in hopes they could rule a Second Imperium in his name, like a gang of thugs--but their plans fell apart when the new Jedi Knights defeated the Shadow Academy. He was the only one to escape." The next words that were spoken were drowned out as the captive began to struggle, as he had suddenly realized that his life was in danger. Piggy was forced to shift his attention to maintain the guise of stupidity. When he focused again to the conversation, he had to run a mathematical equation through his head so as to calm his nerves 

"…What about the plague? When will we see the demonstration you promised?" It was the Quarren again. 

Tarkona appeared to be thinking, wrinkling her brow--"Though the Emperor had no intention of ever unleashing it, he could not bring himself to destroy such an efficient, _useful_ tool. So he ordered it stored in a hidden weapons depot on a small asteroid station. Then he erased the depot's coordinates from Imperial archives, so that no one knew where the stockpile of his terrible virus lay hidden…" Nolaa went on to describe how she had asked the Red Guard for the location, but had been refused. 

She held up a tiny crystalline vial in front of the Read Guard's eye slit. "Tell me where the rest is stored. This is your final chance." 

Piggy yelled at the guard within his head, _Do not tell her, Do not tell her. For once do something good with your life!_ As if he had heard him the guard shook his head defiantly, and Piggy watched with self-contained horror, all masked with the unconcerned features of a species devoid of emotion, as the Diversity Alliance leader dropped the vial to the floor and crushed it with her booted foot, thus exposing the viral solution to the open air. It took all of Piggy's will power to act stupid while the other three aliens ran for their lives; he knew if he was not the ignorant idiot that Tarkona and Havorak expected him to be, his first instinct would have been to run. Luckily the intelligence long implanted in his brain by the Empire had taught him deductive reasoning, helping him to realize that if Tarkona was not running, there was nothing to fear. The numbers of survival flew through his head, calculating the time it would take for the molecules to reach his air supply. 

He grew sick with pity as the Guard heaved, and seized, struggling to fight against the disease that now ravaged his body. He watched, all the while running equations through his head, as the human tried to remove his helmet, but to no avail--the guard died and grew still a few moments later. Piggy listened mutely as Tarkona spoke with an impressed tone at the success of the virus, and how the Emperor had realized quickly the peril of using this on even the Rebels that would be his victims. She gestured for the Gamorreans to take the body away. 

Knowing he wanted to hear more, Piggy _accidentally_ kicked the helmet of the Guard loose and took a while to pick it up, grunting to the other guard to continue disposal of the body as he retrieved the helmet from under the arena seating area. He listened as Tarkona narrated the tale of Fonterrat, a smuggler who accidentally stumbled across the depot, and then demanded that an emissary complete the deal between the Diversity Alliance and himself. 

"…it amused me to choose a human emissary to do my dirty work. Such delicious irony. I chose Bornan Thul, an arrogant merchant, who seemed to think he owned the galaxy. Thul met with Fonterrat and the ancient world of Kuar. They presumably made the exchange and went their separate ways--but Bornan Thul never delivered the navicomputer to me. He must have figured out what he had been given…"

Piggy decided the information he had heard was enough, and quietly exited the arena with the helmet. He grunted, now he had a new problem, one that was going to be harder then expected. He had to somehow send this information to base command, quickly without getting caught. Protocol had been established, but security here was tight, all messages monitored. The answer was always in the numbers, if there was a way to accomplish this task, he would do it. 

~~~~

****

Hawk-bat Station

"AAAAArGH! That hurt!"

"Stop yelling, Janson, you're such a baby!"

"I'll have you know Shalla--I'm nearly really close to being twice your age!"

"Oh!, Really-well that explains why you move like a feeble old man!"

"Shh, you two-pipe down, you're going to get us caught!"

"No we won't get caught Dia, I purposely wore my--shhh!--" the fourth voice stopped, then released an audible sigh. "Never mind, just the air filter system. What was I saying, don't worry I have the luck end covered." 

Mara slid quietly out of her doorway, which luckily faced away from the group of conspirators at the end of the hall. She nonchalantly made her way up toward them, taking care not to draw their attention from the spectacle they were creating. Wes Janson was sitting in front of a door, directly across from Myn Donos' new quarters surrounded by lock picking tools. Shalla was standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall holding a giant rubber band. Her dimpled features looked fairly frustrated with the situation. Standing just off to the side, keeping 'watch', were Elassar and Dia whose skeptical frowns watched Jansons progress. 

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Shalla, that kind of negative attitude just won't do." Wes snorted, "And you call yourself a Wraith."

"Well at least I can pick a lock."

"Shavit." Janson made a rude gesture and refocused on the striped mechanism before him. 

"Come-on let me do it."

"I told you, I've got it--now had me a hydrospanner."

"For what---its not going to.."

"To kill you with! There, I've nearly got it….well, the hydrospanner--hello? " Wes realized suddenly that Dia's questioning voice had ended mid-phrase, and that all three of his companions had grown suddenly still. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" 

He knew that voice, and gulped. Slowly turning he found himself looking up at some volatile emerald eyes. "Mara--I was testing out one of Kell's latest innovations. The umm..human…catapult."

Elassar piped up, "Yea, catapult, but now that you have caught us testing it, you will be required to take part--that or kill me, I've been trying to get my other squad mates to do that ever since I insulted your brother in law a few years ago." 

Shalla reached over and smacked him, "Yea, I took insult to that too--you're the one who said I had General Solo running scared. I ought to have killed you then--but I didn't want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because, it would have been a waste of my abilities."

"Ha! You have never truly fought Elassar Targon, Master of the Universe."

"Yes I did--last week, in training and I beat you, remember?"

Mara turned and looked at them as if to say something, but changing her mind she turned back to Janson muttering "I'm going to get him for this" before turning back to Wes. "No I meant what are you doing with the lock." 

"I'm fixing it?"

She shook her head in disappointment, " Move Lieutenant, Shalla, hand me the hydrospanner and the twelve gauge please." 

Thirty seconds later the door-clicked open. 

Shalla grinned, her dimples accentuating her face, "Excellent."

Mara put on her best, Jedi Master look and faced the four individuals--"Ok, I helped, now tell me what's going on."

Janson threw up his hands. "You explain"

Dia draped her Leku's over her shoulders, signifying relaxation. "Well, the guys in Rogue Squadron think Myn has a friend he's been seeing."

"But he won't tell us anything."

"In fact-they think he may be moving to Correlia to make it…permanent." 

"But he won't tell us anything."

Dia gave Janson a murderous look. "Yes, that's quite clear. Anyway, So as some of his old squadron mates, we thought we'd make sure this girl was not made up."

"By breaking into his room"--Mara finished. 

"Because he won't tell us anything."

"WES!" 

"What!" He put on his most affected expression. "All I want is a picture. We know that she's an independent shipper from Correlia that he met on his last visit home. "

"All right, well-I think I might want to warn you that next time you may want to check room assignments." 

Elassar raised his hand--"That was Wes' job, We three scrounged for tools." 

"You mean took them from Tainer." Mara smiled lightly. 

"Yup."

"Right, well--you just wasted forty minutes of your time--Donos doesn't live there."

"Yes he does--"

"No, he does not," Mara interrupted with a touch of amusement, gesturing to the door behind them. "He moved, he lives over there now."

Shalla groaned, "great Wes, I think you're losing your edge on the pranks--bad intel, and you can't pick a lock, geez!"

Elassar shoved past them, "well, if Donos is over there, then whose room did we just break into?" He paused, turned around again and pointed to Wes, "Um, I think it's for you." 

"Huh--" Janson opened the door and slumped against the wall holding his head in his hands. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The inside of the room had been emptied of all furniture, except for one small box, upon which was a well-worn stuffed Ewok with a familiar cape at his feat.

Mara leaned over and patted Janson on the head. "Did I mention I have a message from the General--"

"Let me guess--Yub Yub Lieutenant."

~~~~~~~~~~

Dia Passik was still laughing two hours later when she made her way to the pilot lounge to do some prep work for the next part of the mission. Slamming the door on the way in she made her way toward the corner lockers while simultaneously talking to Shalla on the comm. 

"So Mara Jade was definitely sent by Antilles to kick Wes' rear." 

"It is a nice rear." Shalla's voice was tinged with humor. "Although, I know you prefer a certain holostar's rear to any others." 

"Shush, Shalla--you know as well as I do that we're through. Its probably for the best…as for you and Wes..don't kid yourself--you just enjoy distributing that video of him--besides I get the feeling that Inyri Forge has made him a more mature person, as much as he tries hide it."

"I could never lie to you…the man of my dreams is out there somewhere."

"So dramatic, anyway. I have got to go, see you in the mess later? Shavit!" Dia took a half step back in an effort to prevent walking into Myn Donos, who was holding a open sniper case filled with some loose paper. In her effort to stop herself one of her leku's swooshed by, blowing some of the items in the interior of the case to the floor. "Where in all sithly hells did you come from!"

"I've been here for a while…cleaning the locker and the ship of some paperwork I let sit." Myn casually glanced at the floor to see what fell out, bending down to gather it all together. 

"Here, let me help." Dia dropped the commlink to the floor and leaned down to help Myn gather some of the papers--then grinned as the commlink gave a unhealthy squack. 

"Whoops. Shalla-you still there? " 

"Yea--what happened? "

"I walked into Myn, created a mess." With her free hand, Dia picked up a loose photo sized paper that had slid under a bench. She flipped the photograph over and for just a second her breath caught in her throat. "Lara."

Her blue eyes raised and met Myn's slightly pained and anguished features. Beat. He opened his mouth and instead of an explanation all that came out was a string of Old Corellian that Dia knew were definitely curses.

"Dia? Did you just say Lara? What's going on?" Shalla sounded worried. 

"Shalla, Let me get back to you." Without waiting for an answer, Dia shut off her comm, and pulled Myn towards the bench. "Sit down Myn." 

He sat down, muttering under his breath. "She's going to kill me." 

Ignoring him for a moment, Dia studied the image in front of her. It was Lara Notsil all right--except her eyes were a different color, and her hair was red--and long. Red and long. She was smiling, more relaxed…and was that a…Dia looked up with more questions than she had had five seconds earlier. 

Her mouth opened, then closed. Then silently examined his expectant face for a few moments. _He looks as if he was just handed his death sentence_. So Dia made a decision. 

"Myn. I'm not going to say I don't have questions. But I'm not going to ask them, and you don't have to give me answers. But if you need help, promise me you'll talk to someone ok? " Dia handed him the pictures, and walked over to her locker, quickly yanking out her datapad. 

As she turned to walk away, she lay a comforting hand on his shoulder and then turned to leave. 

His voice was low. "You won't tell anyone?" 

"I can't promise that, there may come a time when I have no choice. But I can promise you I won't betray her. She was a Wraith for a little while, she wasn't my enemy." 

She met his eyes briefly, and walked away. 

The Solo Apartment: Coruscant

Threepio tottered into the Solo's living quarters wailing in anguish--

"Captain Solo! Captain Solo!"

"What is it _now_ Goldenrod?" Han's disembodied voice answered and after a moment with no response he emerged from the kitchen to find a very stiff droid staring at the balcony. For a mere second Han thought that something had malfunctioned--that the droid who had been around for a long time had finally shut down. A look of worry passed over his face, but quickly turned into the famous Solo grin. _If only we could be that lucky._

Threepio must have modulated his voice for dramatic effect, because his next words were very hard to hear. "Oh dear…"

Han's grin faded, and was followed by a string of Corellian curses. "Why! Why me? Why today!" 

In the last ten minutes the Coruscant cityscape had turned from a pleasant 'dusk' to a violent eggplant black rolling over the portion of the Imperial palace and its nearby residences. Every five seconds a bolt of lightening shot from the clouds to hit one of the hundreds of lightening rods that were on every building on the city planet. 

The golden droid brought his voice back to normal volume and admonished "I'm sure Master Han, that the odds of that thundercloud forming to spite you is--"

Han stuck his finger in the droids face and growled--"NEVER tell me the odds. Now help me move dinner inside before Leia gets home." 

~~

Leia arrived at the door just as the first bolts of lightening lit up the sky above their apartment building. After a hard day of endless messages and bureaucratic meetings all she wanted to do was collapse on the couch with Han beside her.

The door slid open and she nodded to her Noghri bodyguards. "Thank you--" She stopped mid sentence as the most amazing aromas wafted from the kitchen. Her lips slowly turned itself up to a smile. "Han Solo--you scoundrel!" 

"Happy Anniversary, Princess." 

"But it's not our Anniversary." 

"Yes it is--the anniversary of some moment in time where I realized just how much I love you."

"Nerfherder…" it was spoken softly without the infuriated tension that the name had been bestowed with on Hoth, but with all the undercurrents of a life filled with the riches and warmth of love. 

Dinner went well with an unspoken agreement to stay away from politics and Leia's job. Eventually, as their conversations often would, talk turned to their children. 

"They're growing Han…"

"I know Princess--last time I was visiting Yavin, Jaina spent more time in the Falcon that with me." 

Leia laughed lightly. "Sounds like someone I know, " she grew thoughtful--"and Jacen--I know a certain red-head has caught his eye…" 

"Us Solo men have a thing for royalty."

"And strong women," his wife mused--"then there's our Anakin, and….Tahiri Veilla."

Her husband reached for her hand, "those two fight nearly as much as we did--I don't think I've heard them refer to each other by name--no, no, its either stupid…"

"…or dummy, but there's time yet, for all of them." Leia rose to clean off the table, but was stopped by Threepio. 

"Mistress Leia, allow me--" 

Han nodded his thanks and ushered his wife to the living room. Tired as she was she stretched out on the couch with her head pillowed in his lap. He ran his fingers through her long hair. _Force how I love her hair._

"Han"

"Hmm-mm"

"What would you say if I told you I wasn't going to run for election in two years."

He grunted in surprise.

"I'm tired; the New Republic is strong, it doesn't need _me_, just someone who is capable--"

"They did all right last year with Puffers."

"Han"

"What, Chewie is not here. "

A roll of thunder halted their conversation for a moment--

"You know they're not going to just let you leave--"

"I know, I'll probably still be a high councilor, but maybe I can be just Leia for a while, no labels no expectations."

"Sweetheart, you know there'll always be expectations, " he paused. " When do you expect to make the announcement."

"Next year at the latest, a month at the earliest. I want to talk to Luke and Mara first." 

Conversation lapsed into silence as a bolt of lightening flashed in front of them and just for a moment the brilliancy reflected off the orange glow of the city, illuminating Leia's face. A breathtaking, composed figure whose forehead scrunched, all to often together with her tense thoughts. 

Han tensed, for a mere second he saw her as he had thirty-five years earlier, in the underworld of Cloud City. He remembered the icy horror, the pinch of pain as the cuffs were adjusted and the look on her face as she whispered, 'I love you,' for the first time. "What would I do without you? Your Highnesness, I love you."

Nearly asleep, but hearing his whisper, and sensing his thoughts she replied, "I know, love, I know."

~~~~

__

Political change occurs in two ways. Gradually, over a period of long years of negotiation, lobbying, and jockeying for high positions or immediate, in one swift hammer stroke rearranging the climate and ideals upon which society works. Foundations are weak that way--a hammer stroke can make you realize what is important, because through the ensuing character you meet the real individual. Stripping away the layers of makeup, and disguise, one comes face to face with the real enemy. 

Its always those you trusted the most. 

****

Valdet

Citizen Representative Koi Esperenza hesitated at the door before entering the cavernous room before her. During the month since the arrival of the mysterious letter, she had watched her fellow Representatives carefully, trying to sense who the writer is, but to no avail. Now as she ducked through one of the many half-size doors in this ancient chamber, she could not help but gasp as she recognized many of the people in the room, all one of her suspects at one time or the other. It pleased her to know that they were wearing the same contained confused look on their faces. Taking a seat high and to the right of the podium that stood in the center of the room, she observed that it faced the center of the room, although the loyalist senators, all of whom were from Danshitie, only occupied the rightmost tiers. 

She watched as a figure in flowing black robes, standing upright walked to the center of the room and addressed his captive audience. 

Iker Rafagr, smiled beneath the hood, and chuckled quietly. These infidels did not know the true nature of his task, that they would become his first test subjects, that would begin the breaking of this galaxy. Today was the day he could reveal himself, still as Iker Rafagr, but closer to his true form and begin the destruction that he had been sent to sow. He stood at the podium and began one of many similar speeches that he would present on planets just like this one. 

"Citizen Representatives, " he gestured to those in front of him. "Welcome to the breaking point. We, as true believers in the separation of Danshitie and Valdet are here today to complete our goal so that we can live in mutual accord as we had before the _wretched_ revolution. First we must work to stop the involvement of the New Republic, and then disband the monarchy, removing the oppression of the old families and become a true democracy."

Koi glanced around with a frown on her face, listening to the speaker. _Odd mannerisms, he keeps glancing to his left as if there are people sitting there._

" There is only one way to accomplish this, and it is through mutual cooperation with friends who want the same things we do, friends we may consider enemies. If you vow right now to keep focused on our mutual needs, we will succeed!" A low rumbling rolled through the crowd, as the representatives nodded in agreement. 

"Then listen as together, as I outline our plan." Iker touched the disruption field, wincing underneath his hood for touching yet another abomination. As he continued to speak he clasped his hands together in calm amusement at the growing electricity in the room.

To those on the right side of the chamber, the left side, which had appeared to be empty, suddenly dissolved to show an even bodied group of individuals. Despite the distance CR Esperenza recognized Sian Arran of Valdet. Her smile twisted up in anger then slowly to manic glee as their mysterious leader outlined his plan. 

"I know that this can be accomplished, but in order to maintain security, I cannot reveal myself to you, but all shall be revealed in due course. Trust in our common needs, and our common goals, and await the first step." 

A shuffle in front of him caught his eye, a young aide near the front was trying to slip away, unnoticed. With lightening reflexes Rafagr sent the dagger in a lazy arc hitting the human between the shoulder blades, splattering his crimson blood on the walls to the entry. The crowd gasped, and he slammed his hands on the podium in anger. "Secrecy is vital. I told everyone to come alone, without aids--whoever brought theirs has just caused a death. The next infraction will be met with harsher judgement. Swear on the blood of that aide, that you can keep secrets. " 

"We Swear"

"Q'al Dina"

"Danshitie' sira me!"

"Adio de Valdet!"

Iker walked toward the body, removed his dagger and mixed his blood in with what was left on the blade. "I shall not rest until Valdet and Danshitie are as they should be." Hesitating slightly, as if a decision had been made, he reached up and lowered his hood. 

The next morning, the committee on agriculture slipped an amendment into the South Danshitie agricultural appropriation bill, a companion to the bill that saved the monarch's valued Nature Preserve. A rider, it assured that the New Republic would never set foot on Valdet or Danshitie. 

****

End Post 5

Credit: In the sections concerning Piggy, where Nolaa is talking about the plague is a Point of View change from YJK. What I have done here is inserted Piggy as one of the Gammorean guards b/c KJA and RM often made the point in the books to describe them as stupid…so I thought, What IF it was actually Piggy, who would be the perfect undercover agent for spying on the DA for the NRI...So the dialogue is from the YJK (including the italicized dialouge..i kept their formatting)   
  
Consequently, his thoughts during this thing are all mind (incidentally, the kicking of the helmet was narrated in Delusions of Grandeur, I just used it to my advantage so that Piggy could hear more..)

Everything else was me :)


	9. YJK Arc 2: Book 4 Summary

****

Book Four: Jedi Bounty

This book starts out with the Young Jedi Knights at a campout on Yavin four. All are restless, and worried since it has been a few weeks since any had heard from Lowbacca. As the students discuss what Lowie might be going through, they convince themselves that maybe he's being held against his will and is being prevented from contacting them. All of a sudden a rakhmar (a predator from Yavin) attacks, hurting Raynar; the only one without a weapon. Moments afterwards, Lusa arrives to tell the YJK that Tenel Ka's grandmother has arrived with some important information. Consequently, she carries Raynar back to the Temple; an event that shows her slow healing process. 

At the landing pad, Ta'Chume says that the Diversity Alliance' "schemes and intrigues are almost worthy of the Hapan government." We also find out that the DA is siphoning off ryll profits to fund their legal and illegal activities. After talking to Lusa, who explains that they shouldn't go because of the danger--especially Nolaa Tarkona's usage of bounty hunters and assassins to kill humans and non-human traitors; Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka and Raynar along with Em-TeeDee decide to go to Ryloth to rescue Lowie. 

Meanwhile on Ryloth, Lowbacca is feeling uneasy about the situation and wants to leave; but after seeing how the DA entices his sister to stay by offering to teach her to fly, he keeps his mouth shut--because he won't leave without his sister. On Yavin, the twins' flawed logic (in my opinion), involves telling Lusa to keep everything a secret, refusing to wait until Luke comes back. Their intent is based on keeping Lowie safe, not wanting to expose the situation before they can get to him. So what they do is modify the truth--from a certain point of view--leaving room for incorrect assumptions to be made. There's some cute Raynar and Lusa dialogue in here, but this summary is already too long *grin*. 

****

All right: So the kids get to Ryloth and sneak on planet. Their ship is quickly found and impounded, but without the YJK aboard. They are wandering about, not knowing that Nolaa Tarkona and Cossk sense something about the ships sudden appearance and that they are being tracked during their search for Lowie. Suddenly, they hear some Gamorrean guards approach, and duck into a closet only to find huge stores of munitions (which come in handy later.) Meanwhile, Raaba and Sirra spot the _Rock Dragon,_ and Raaba prepares an interception party to catch the YJK before they reach Lowie. 

Despite her efforts the YJK are able to spot Lowie, right before they are captured and Em-TeeDee is shut down. While Lowie senses them, he dismisses it as if he is just missing them. Throughout this scene all the YJK use the force--but it is evident that they are not really trusting its judgement, a clear sign of their still being in training. Nolaa realizing their hostage potential sends them down to the Ryll mine thus ensuring that their presence would never become known to Lowbacca. 

Unfortunately for her, Lowbacca finds out from his sister that the _Rock Dragon _is on planet and after Raaba refuses to tell him anything finds out for himself about his friend's predicament. Setting up a diversion, he realizes he has been deceived when he retrieves his friend's lightsabers and his droid. This section is chock full of Lowbacca finding himself moments, when he realizes just how in the dark he had been kept. The group splits up using all sorts of tricks to avoid getting caught again--but eventually, Nolaa Tarkona comes over the intercom exposing their escape and setting the entire base on their trial. Using the munitions, the YJK cause an avalanche, separating Tenel Ka and Jacen from Jaina and Raynar. Both groups decide that their only choice is to use the tunnels to find an exit. Jaina and Raynar are exposed to the day-side, while Tenel Ka and Jacen are on the hot side. 

****

Day: Raynar and Jaina try and find some shade, and are soon reduced to realizing that there is no way they will be rescued. They become intertwined in a fight for their lives as they are threatened with dehydration, and a firefight with Hovrak who is encased in a heat suit. He dies.

****

Night: Jacen and Tenel Ka trudge through the cold, using TK's hair as a warmer and blanket when possible. Tenel Ka encourages Jacen to use his jokes to keep them awake. Finally finding a cave in their effort to reach the temperate zone--they realize that they are not the only one's stuck out in the icy wilderness. Hidden with them is a former Twi'lck leader, Kur who had been stripped of his title by Nolaa Tarkona and was now barely surviving. 

In the outside world, Zekk has a fight with Boba Fett and Dengar, and ends up saving Bornan Thul once again. While he is unable to hold onto the merchant to explain his motives, he is able to position a tracking device on the ship. Instead of going immediately to the ship, Zekk decides to go to Yavin IV instead because he misses his friends and is slowly realizing that being a Bounty Hunter has some moral tangents from his own beliefs.

On Yavin, Master Skywalker and Zekk realize that they have to go find the rest of the YJK. Knowing that Lusa knows what's going on they reach her place of solace in time to save her from being assassinated by a Bothan Diversity Alliance member. Together, Luke, Zekk and Lusa take the _Lightening Rod_ and head out to Ryloth to save the YJK. 

(Whew) Meanwhile, back on Ryloth, Lowbacca and Sirra hijack the _Rock Dragon_ and rescue Jacen and TK, while Zekk and Luke save Jaina and Raynar. Together they go to Coruscant where the children are placed into bacta tanks to heal. Lowie is sad though b/c Raaba refused to leave. At the end of the book, Tenel Ka's grandmother comes without having been notified, and Leia and Han scold their children for not trusting them. Jaina, always the impatient one, says that if they hadn't done what they did they wouldn't have been able to realize Nolaa Tarkona's evil plan. After a look from her mother, she realizes that doesn't make the danger they had put themselves in any more intelligent. The next step is to talk to the New Republic Senate.


	10. Post 06

****

Post 6

"Luke,

There are many things one can say at a moment such as this--but words escape me. I know how it must feel, reaching out and sensing that emptiness, that unending pain. I've felt it once before, on Niruaun when we were surrounded by ysalamiri and were too distracted to notice. …I knew then as I know now that to live without you would tear me apart--and it would be the same for you. "

Mara paused, frowned slightly, and let out a rush of air, her voice catching as she began again, and surprising her with the torrent of emotions that surged through her, "Don't---Don't you dare stop living just because I'm no longer in this universe. Even if I am not there holding your hand, I swear I will always be with you. "

She looked down at her palm, willing her stressed lined features away from her forehead, immersing herself into the Force, pulling on its strength. When she looked up, she knew that tears were shining in her eyes. She whispered hoarsely, 

"I will be in the wind, the air you breathe. 

I will be that silent step beside you, and protecting you.

I will be in the happiness of our family,

I will be there when you make your way to rejoin me, "

She repeated herself, almost harsh, "Don't you DARE stop living, The Force is life Luke--and anywhere you are living, I know I will be there. If you stop, I will not be able to hold on. This time we've had together has embraced me, giving things that I am not sure I deserve. Your love, and the Force has filled me with a contentment that is too strong to just disappear. "

"Reach out, Farmboy, and I will reach back, in your memories, in your smiles, in your happiness. "

While her tears were falling unabashedly and without reservation now, the camera did not take in the death grip her hands had on the chair. With all the strength that she had left for this, Mara looked at the holoprojecter in front of her and showed the determination and fire that had kept her through tough times. She would not leave this message without showing Luke that she was strong, in the end---"Trust in the force Luke, and remember, I Love you. "

She clicked the off button that was on the seat next to her, saved the message and collapsed with her face in her hands. _With the Force as my ally, I know that Luke will never need to see this. I understand the necessity, but the idea of never saying anything more to him, never to feel his presence, just chills me to my bones._ Mara stood up, stretched, and wiped away her tears, her hand darted towards her light saber at the light tap on her door. Making sure that all evidence of her crying had been eradicated, she gestured at the sensor, looking up as three women entered the room. 

Shalla, Bindhi, and Dia stood just inside the door, with frowns on their faces. Bindhi was the first to speak. 

"Mara, we have some problems." Mara gestured for them to sit down; she didn't trust her voice just yet. 

"Wait--something is wrong." Shalla looked at the woman's calm, yet slightly tense features and then glanced at the projector. "The message."

Surprised, Mara shrugged, and brushed her hair absently from her shoulders. "I've never had to do one of those before. Never was necessary."

Bindhi nodded, and leaned over giving Mara's shoulder a quick squeeze. "We understand, it's become so …natural now, that it becomes a routine, just one more check on the 'hey tomorrow you might die' checklist.

Dia, cleared her throat, "Sorry Mara, not to be insensitive, but we have to focus, problems, major problems are on the horizon." She sounded so serious, that Mara lost the last of her apprehension and immediately went into what she had come to fondly refer to as Jedi Knight mode. 

"Tell me." 

Shalla frowned, and then made a quick decision. "The first one is Wes." 

"Wes is a problem? Tell me something I don't know." 

"No, this time he really is. Mara, have you ever heard of--"

"Wait Shalla, we almost forgot." Bindhi removed a handheld device from her pocket and walked around the room. Mara's eyes sharpened as she watched. "Ok, clean,"

"I'd hope it was." Mara growled. 

"Anway, have you heard of Lara Notsil?" 

Mara thought for a second and then nodded slowly, "Yes, but that was not her name, correct? Gara Petothel? And something happened with her involving Zinj and the Iron Fist?"

  
"Yes, she was a Wraith--"

Dia jumped in, "Until the fiasco with Face occurred, leaving Donos little better off than he was after the death of Talon Squadron." 

The story clicked and Mara let out a rush of air, "She was an Imperial, and she died protecting the rebel fleet didn't she? So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that, Face knew her, I knew her, most of the squadron knew her, and we saw the effect she had on Myn. The affect she still has on Myn." 

Something about her phrasing caught Mara's ear, and the pieces fell together. "She's not dead is she. She's the one that Wes thinks Myn is leaving Rogue Squadron for--but if she's alive, she'll face--" Mara's face scrunched up, knowing that this was her tenuous position not more than a few years ago. "And that is why Wes is a problem." 

Dia jumped in, "The thing is, we only are speculating-- based on a photograph that fell out of Myn's sniper case one day, one that I saw. Since she left, he's evolved, his time with the Rogues and the Wraith's has made him more open then he ever has been, except when it comes to that girl. We can't tell Wes for sure, because if he found out, General Antilles will find out, and he'll be conscious-bound to tell the authorities. "

Mara asked mildly, "And you are not?"

Two of the three girls looked at one another, "we trust her, we know how hard it is to fight for something you believe in, all the while being told you're on the wrong side."

Bindhi spoke up, "I'm here because I overheard the other day, and offered to help; I know enough of the circumstances to trust their judgement, I learned a long time ago that distrust comes easy, sometimes the benefit of the doubt is necessary." 

"So what do I have to do with any of this. "

"We have a plan--" The three girls, lowered their voices, and shushed Mara when she let out a startled gasp, and a small laugh as the group turned to leave the room. 

"Oh, this makes up for everything--Wait! What was the other problem?" 

Shalla left the room and smiled wanly, her dimples showing up as small indentations. " Uh, We have a briefing in two minutes, where we have to figure out how to take out the cruiser, take over their cargo, and deliver it, all without firing a shot or starting a pirate war, nothing short of the impossible."

Bindhi grinned, showing her teeth, "Oh the usual."

Dia snorted, "Just another normal day in the lives of Wraith Squadron."

Mara smiled "and you forgot you have some Rogues, and impossible is what Rogues do best." 

~~~~

Mara waited within the transport awaiting the launch signal, thinking about the tasks that had been set out for the Wraiths. She along with Wes, Myn and Hobbie, were X-wing duty. Almost a week ago Face had called the group of pilots and personnel to explain this crazy scheme. She had the feeling that she was one of the only pilots in the room who had reservations, and consequently had developed a more grudging respect of her other squad mates, including Janson who had jumped into the planning with a surprising amount of gusto. The resulting plan that supposedly went into motion two days ago had bolstered Mara's confidence.

On the bridge of _Hawkbat Pride_, Dia frowned outwardly as she waited for the _Fallen Vengeance_ to exit hyperspace. They were already two hours past their rendezvous time, and Captain Karrigan had retired to his quarters to show displeasure at being kept waiting. She knew that the Lieutenant that she was would be rejoicing at being given point after all this time. She knew that if all went well, she would continue to lead this band of merry pirates to the _Fallen Vengeanc_e's final destination, just beyond the Corellian Run, with their mysterious cargo. Hopefully Booster Terrik's associates had done their part at the refueling stop two days ago. _But what if they did too good a job?_

She let out a bit of air as the proximity alarms began to blare. "Nogtar, direction and heading? " Her head turned to the Devaronian on her right.

Elassar glanced up, "Coming up 100 klicks and closing, " he rattled out some coordinates. "the ship profile matches that of a light transport similar to the profile we have on the _Fallen Vengeance_." 

"Wonderful, Communications, open up the comm." Dia glanced back at Bhindi who was scanning the incoming ship's energy signatures.

The woman from Chandrilla looked up from her station, "The damage appears to have been successful, their shields are failing, and I'm getting energy spurts from two of their turbolaser cannons. Stand by…"

A light shock of static exited the comm, then coalesced into basic. A gravelly voice, lilting spoke, "This is the transport ship _Fallen Vengeance_, Captain F'l'con speaking. Bloodthirsty Vengeance to you, Hawk-bat leader."

"Captain, I am Lieutenant Seku of the Hawk-bats, Captain Karrigan has been detained and will be unable to join us." She left out the customary posturing, making it clear that the Hawk-bats were very displeased. 

"Please, send our apologies to your Captain, we apologize for the delay. " There was some murmuring in the background, and the F'l'con came back on, with an underlying tension. "Are you prepared to make the exchange."

Dia frowned, by the sound of the energy emissions, the _Vengeance_'s navigation grid had to be down due to the ionizing energy. F'l'con should be handing them his cargo. She glanced at the screen off to her side as some text appeared. 

****

Request flyby to ensure safety of crew. His confidence seems stretched fairly thin. If directly confronted about problem, he may be able to acknowledge the seriousness. 

Sharr, along with Face were sitting in the auxiliary bridge, and Dia stood a little straighter, putting some grist into her voice. "Captain F'l'con, it appears that we may have a bit of a difficulty. I am not sending my crew onto a ship that appears to be a ticking time bomb. Members of my crew have noticed some problems with your shields as well, a phenomena called a refractor backshock. Your energy fluctuations are skyrocketing, if you do not stabilize you and your cargo will be space dust. " She pursed her lips, "tell me why should I risk my crew when you obviously don't seem to care about yours? Let me send a fighter group to inspect your problem."

F'l'con's smooth voice came back wearied, "Very well, make your fly by…" 

Dia flicked her wrist towards Bindhi, "Launch group A please". 

Mara, with Myn as her wing, led Hobbie and Janson in a leisurely circle, flying past the bridge to show off their horrifying wing designs, courtesy of Cubber Daine, and making sure to circle latterly where Booster's men had placed a small limpet mine. The ionizing energy covered the signal, and using part Force, part natural instincts, she guided her fighter away as the explosion ripped through the outer hull of the transport. She clicked he comm to an open channel "What in the blazin' sith was that!" 

"Kettch saw, Kettch know." Mara pursed her lips as Janson spoke. She could tell he was smiling behind his Ewok disguise. 

Lieutanant Seku urged him on, "Yes, Kettch, what is it." 

"Ionizing energy cause heat on hyperspace cold hull, different temp-tres cause 'plosion." 

Mara spoke again, " Lieutenant, this is Lead." She watched as a steam of cloud exited the transport. "There appears to be some sort of breach, there's no way she's going anywhere." 

Captain F'l'con spoke again resigned, and slightly angry "We are aware of that, we have backup arriving. Lieutenant Seku, perhaps we can come to a compromise. I will send a shuttle over to your ship with our cargo, if you would be so kind to deliver it to the following system, you can have your fees for meeting at this rendezvous, along with our fees for completion of our delivery."

"Accepted, May you lose many limbs with valor---" 

Mara tuned out the rest of the conversation as a sudden spike of dread flooded her senses. It was coming from the direction of Myn's X-wing; she switched over to the private group signal. "D'tar, is there something wrong? "

His voice came back modified to sound like a female Devaronian, "my stick's a bit sluggish to port. I think I may have caught some of the explosion on my S-foil" 

"Can your R2 unit do anything?"

"Negative." 

Hobbie's mournful voice came over the frequency, "try--" whatever he was going to say was halted as a piece of Donos' S-foil broke off toward him. "Shavit." 

Mara could tell that Myn was struggling to maintain stability. With his concentration on the ship, he was broadcasting his nervous thoughts. Before she could close them out so he had some privacy, it was too late. She switched back to open frequency, "Lieutenant, we have a problem."

~~~

Myn grimaced, as he used both hands to slam the rudder to starboard. Part of him listened to Mara as she explained the situation to Dia, the other part struggled to maintain calm while his own fears began to haunt him. _No, not yet._

In his mind's eye a small red-hared woman smiled at him. His wife, Kirney. _She'll be waiting for me…_How would she even find out? No one knew how to contact her. He had not even left a parting message, understanding the risks they were taking. He blinked as a voice yelled at him. 

He grunted, "Yes, sorry. " 

Mara's disguised voice came back worried. "This is what we're going to do. Kettch and Ho'din are going to stay here to watch the breach. You and I are going to slowly make our way back towards the _Pride_. I'll escort you, and we're going to try to land that ship together." He wasn't sure he understood her; the leaking comm signal typical of pirate ships was preventing her from being clear. He sighed. 

"All right," They slowly made their way back to the _Hawk-bat_ _Pride_. There were no tractor beams on the light freighter, so he knew it would be a blind landing. _Kirney, Oh Kirney. I promised…push rudder harder…this was supposed to be the last one…he'd already given notice to Tycho…but then this had come up, and she had given him her blessing…Lara…he hadn't called her by that name in years…_His thoughts broke off as Mara's voice came up again. 

"If you don't keep paying attention, you will not be getting back to her." 

Myn berated himself silently, and refocused his attention, clearing his mind. Nearly forty minutes later, the two ships entered the docking bay, and he prepared for the hardest landing of his life. With the rudder taking up all his attention, his speed and velocity had remained steady, meaning that when he landed he would crash land. He watched Mara settle her ship down a mere meter from where he was expected to stop. _Isn't she afraid I'll crash into her…_before he could finish the thought his X-wing shuddered and slowed as if in an invisible grip. He frowned, splitting his concentration for a moment, _Tractor Beam--no it can't be._

Making minor adjustments, he eased the slowing fighter onto the deck, only releasing the rudder to shut down the ship. Frozen, he sat there, and let out the air he had been holding. _By the force I'm glad she was here. _He pulled out a ring from his pocket and clenched it. _Soon, soon._ Hopping out of the X-wing he found himself standing a few feet from some very worried green eyes. 

Mara nodded, "You all right?"

"Yea,"

She glanced pointedly at his hand. "When we get back to base, we're going to have a talk." 

~~~~~~

****

Ryloth

Em Teedee raised his servomotors in an attempt to stay close to the four young Jedi Knights in front of him. He relished his newfound abilities, which enabled him to complete his duties more properly. Now even he could help Master Lowbacca escape from the Diversity Alliance. He also could not wait to see R2-D2 again, who he was sure would pass along to C-3P0 all the information about Em Teedee's recent adventures. The droid continued along the cave-like hallway dampening the humming of his innards as he went along. 

Let's see… he had been to Mechis III to help Young Master Raynar Thul with the droid facility while they looked for Tyko Thul, who surprisingly ended up to have arranged for his own disappearance to convince Bornan Thul to come out of hiding. That droid factory was a marvel, but it was increasingly sorrowful for him to have seen all those droid deaths when Bounty Hunter Dengar destroyed some of the Thul facilities. Those factories were the very ones that had given him the repulsorlifts and the extra language facilities. The droid's golden eyes flashed as he practiced helping someone out in his 16 new languages. 

Now he was helping out on another adventure, one which would bring home his master. He felt the pride, knowing that he had helped the other young Jedi Knights outwit the Alliance and enter the tunnels without detection. Now Mistress Tenel Ka walked point and examined one of the corridors searching for some evidence of Lowie's presence. After a moment she directed the group in a specific direction, and then, touching her rancor-tooth lightsaber, whispered, "If we are seen, we should return to the _Rock Dragon. _We must use our lightsabers--the fight will be for our very lives."

__

Well, that was silly, Em Teedee thought. "I propose that we not allow ourselves to be seen in the first place. It would be entirely too dangerous." 

"Great suggestion, " Master Jacen said, "Now why didn't _we_ think of that?" 

They continued on their way through the isolated caverns, which were far away from the main cities of Ryloth, without meeting anyone from the Diversity Alliance. They moved slowly until, after making a quick turn, the audible sound of several large beings drifted towards the group. 

"In here quick," Mistress Jaina whispered pointing to a small storage alcove. "We've got to hide." The four scrambled into the room, with Mistress Jaina pulling a slow Master Raynar in front of her. Em Teedee, recognizing the danger ducked in just before the tarpaulin came down. He took a place hovering just above Mistress Tenel Ka where he could see outside the edge of the covering. He watched as three huge Gamorrean guards came buy on patrol. One in particular, seemed to hold his glance at the covering for .26 seconds longer then was normal, and then seemed to purposely stumble and fall into the guard next to him, after a brief shoving match they continued on their way. Just as he was about to suggest they keep moving he heard Master Jacen whisper, "Hey, look at this." 

Using his optical sensors to brighten up the room, Em Teedee was impressed by the blasters, laser rifles thermal detonators and sonic grenades that that surrounded them. Obviously this was a stockpile storage facility for the fight against the human enemies of the Diversity Alliance. "Oh my, I daresay, this is quite impressive array of firepower!" Very quietly, the group left the small cramped area, and continued seemingly undetected through the tomblike caverns. Suddenly there was Master Lowbacca, in a computer room just off one of the more inhabited portion of the tunnels. Mistress Jaina pointed him out, and the small droid could not but express his relief. "I'm certain he'll be most pleased to see us, simply do not know how he manages to get by without me." 

Spinning in the air as Mistress Jaina moved towards the intersection, he repeated, "I'm certainly anxious to see Master Lowbacca again." He watched the other direction, and was surprised to see a large group of Abyssin carrying spiked clubs, a Trandoshan and a Wolfman approaching them. He wailed just as the young Jedi Knights sensed the danger, "Oh dear, they've found us." 

The leader, Hovrak, warned the Knights to not move or they would be shot, and Em Teedee struggled against the grip of one of the cylcoptic Abyssin. "Let me go, you brute! Be careful--you'll scratch my casing!"

"No outburst, no noise,' Hovrak Warned. "You will come with us quietly."

Em Teedee had just enough time to wonder why Master Lowbacca's friend Raaba was with another group of soldiers before his optical parts dimmed as he was shut down. 

~~~~~~~

****

Yavin IV

"Master Skywalker, I was told to notify you that the_ Lightening Rod_ just landed a few moments ago." 

Luke glanced up tiredly from the holoscreen in the communications center and nodded his thanks to the aid. He finished scanning his mail, transferred two letters from Mara to his data pad and walked towards the landing pad. He had just gotten back from a mission for the New Republic, and had to send Tionne and R2 off on another fact-finding mission to evaluate some lost Jedi artifacts that had shown up. In between that and all the messages that required immediate attention, he had all of two minutes to wonder just how much longer it would be before he would see his wife again. 

He nodded as a group of younger children walked by, with a chorus of "Welcome back Master Skywalker" ringing through his ears. Sighing he closed his eyes briefly and reached for his bond with Mara and felt her slightly stressed presence. He quickly pulled back, making a mental note to check if everything was all right. Reaching one of the Great Temple's exterior staircases and Luke walked towards the prone young man in front of him, and frowned introspectively as he felt the former dark Jedi dampen his anxiousness. Zekk didn't want to face the Jedi Master just yet, and Luke wanted to follow Jaina's friends wishes. So he smiled in greeting and reached out to shake Zekk's hand. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to great you. It's been a busy day of arrivals and departures for us." Luke shook his head wearily. "I only returned from Coruscant a few hours ago, and already I've had to send Tionne and Artoo-Detoo off on a special assignment. " He met the young man's green eyes. "After the fall of the Second Imperium, I expected the galaxy to be a quiet place…but now it seems _too_ quiet; I can sense dark undercurrents, secret plans being drawn against us, I have to be watchful." 

The two of them reentered the great temple, "You have a strong purpose in coming here today, Zekk. Is the _Lightening Rod _in need of repairs again?" 

"No, my ship is fine, "Zekk said. As they walked along the dim corridors, he tried to tell which pats of the outside walls were original, ancient stone and which had been replaced skillful craftsmen had after the great battle. 

Luke Skywalker must have forgiven him, Zekk thought, but did the Jedi trust him? "Actually, I need to speak with Raynar Thul, and Jaina and Jacen."

Luke frowned, surprised and turned to Zekk, "They didn't send you a message? I only had a couple of hours to speak with Tionne before she left today, but she told me that Tenel Ka received some disturbing news from home several days ago. It must have been something pretty important, because Jacen and Jaina left with her in the _Rock Dragon_ to investigate. They took Raynar with them, too." 

Zekk expressed his dismay, but decided to tell the Jedi Master about his suspicions regarding Bornan Thul, the navicomputer and the location of a mysterious disease depot that Nolaa Tarkona was trying to get. "I need your help, Master Skywalker, I've got to find Raynar in the next few days. It may be a mater of life and death--for all of us. It has to do with his father…and the Diversity Alliance." 

Luke looked at the young man and nodded, with compassion at Zekk's unwavering spirit. He gave a slow nod, "Lusa was the one who told Tionne that the others had left in the _Rock Dragon_. She's an old friend of Jaina's and recently she and Raynar have become rather close. If anyone knows exactly where they went, it's Lusa," 

Luke knew of a special place that Lusa liked to go and sit, so after leaving a message with some of the teachers, the two of them made their way into the forests of Yavin. Talk was nominal, mostly, Luke suspected, because Zekk was a still a little nervous, and consequently the two of them hiked in silence. As they walked a spike of fear flashed through Luke's senses, and he grimaced, _Something is not right_. He glanced at Zekk, who was unconsciously fingering his blaster. Not quite as sensitive as Luke was, the young bounty hunter had good enough instincts to recognize that something was off. 

"I think, Zekk, that we should pick up our pace." Minutes later they entered a grassy knoll which ended in a pond with a cascading waterfall. Zekk could understand why the young centaur Jedi would come here for quietness. The lush greenery, and natural stillness held a sense of comfort. He glanced around and immediately started at the scene before him. "Master Skywalker---" 

Luke sensed the agitation, fear and malice coming from the knoll before they exited the clearing. At first he did not see anyone in the water. If it hadn't been for his senses, and the flash of the vibroblade in the sunlight, he never would have seen the Bothan assassin. 

The alien was just beneath the waterfall, suffocating the young girl, and just as Luke and Zekk had entered the clearing he had pulled a vibroblade to finish his task. "Zekk, stay in the shallow end, " Luke ordered, launching into the water. Using the Force he yanked first the vibroblade, then the Bothan away from its captive. Holding the imposter two feet above water, Luke saw Lusa struggle for control beneath the current and rush of water. He lifted beneath her forelegs and brought her head above water. He held her close and whispered, "It's all right. I have you. You're with friends now." 

After Luke had helped Lusa, and Zekk had apprehended the prisoner from the shallow end of the pond where he had been deposited, the four of them made their way back to the med-center for a talk. A few hours later, the three of them began to make preparations to visit Ryloth to rescue the Young Jedi Knights. 

~~~~~~~~

****

Valdet 

Elbereth collected herself before entering the parliamentary chamber. Today would mark the fifth meeting where she and Tristan had barely said a word to each other. It seemed as if every time he looked at her, he choked, as if he could not believe what he was going to say. _Why won't he talk to me? I'm his wife. He's all I have. _This morning dawned clear, a morning that mocked the way she felt. 

Every night for the past few weeks, Tristan's guards had reported to her. He knew, of course, she would never spy on him. It was the only way she could find out what was going on, just short of finding out what he was thinking. Last night, she had followed him to his haunt, the statue commemorating the sacrifices of Anian and Illian during the revolution, and had watched long into the night, as he stood staring, unfeeling. When approached, her husband could not even meet her gaze, his gray eyes looking everywhere but her, so she had done the only thing she could think of, and had gone back to their chambers determined to confront him when he came back. When she awoke his side was slept in but empty and devoid of all signs of life and love, and that was when she made her decision, and there was no turning back. _I hope he can forgive me, but it's the only way I can make him see, the only way I can help him out of this burden laden depression that life has pressed upon his shoulders. _

Elbereth realized she was sweating and began to shiver as she noticed a chill in the air. "Nestor," her voice low, and tense "could you hand me my shawl?" Making an attempt to gather her thoughts toward the session, she missed the glance her steward and guard passed, both of whom were sweating under the harsh lights and fan on what was the hottest day on record. She also missed the entrance of her light, her love, her family as he walked in moments later, prepared to meet her gaze and come back into her arms. When he touched her elbow, there was no motion, only silence in return. 

Tristan grimaced, _How could I have alienated her so? Elbereth, is my rock, how could I ever have thought of abandoning her. My fear has been my chains for too long, I realized that last night, my fear of failing is replacing my insistence on focusing on tradition._ He reached for her arm again, and together they entered the chamber, and into more despair. 

A reply to their petition for entrance into the New Republic was expected soon, one that would have to be rejected, even after all the effort and work that their administration had done. Somehow, someone had tacked on a rider to the end of an appropriations bill, one that--if made into law--would prevent the New Republic from accepting them. For five sessions the monarchs had filibustered, and fought, and were failing. Too many of their supporters had left town for local problems and ceremonies so that there were barely any allies. _What in the name of the Force are they thinking?_ Elbereth could barely breathe, as the current speaker read the disputed section, word for word.

"It is hereby ordained that all trade within and without the supreme territories of Valdet and Danshitie are subject only to local regulations, without any application of a higher law, or galactic government…. The sovereignty of the system comes above a higher jurisdiction." 

They had not even bothered to disguise their true intent. Tristan snuck a glance at his wife, and inhaled sharply. There was something wrong. Her usually tanned face, was white, and her breathing was labored as her fists clenched on either side of the desk in front of her. He could sense her thoughts, because they were his own. _It was as if the revolution did not matter that all that they had lost such a short while ago to overthrow the shadow of Bran Morodin was for naught._ He watched Elbereth warily as she slowly stood, with thin lips to address the assembly. Her voice was unusually low, almost hoarse, with one arm resting on her stomach and the other gripping the edge of the desk. 

She interrupted the current soliloquy in favor of the bill. "Many cycles past, we had agreed to willingly petition the New Republic for entry. Now with this rider, your Royal Highnesses Tristan and I will have to withdraw the petition, for in the galactic realm our sovereignty exists on the principles of morality and equality, including trade equality throughout the outer rim and beyond. These additions not only show our unwillingness to cooperate, but also our pride and ego at not seeing the need for _change_ the need to make life better for so many of our citizens who live in poverty. Why is this body so willing to overturn a decision that was so unanimous? Why? Will someone please explain this? " At the last her voice turned venomous, angry. "I ask for one of you defending this rider, please enlighten us, tell us why you wish to doom our people to a life far less deserving of them, when we, this body of representatives, have the option of bettering their lives?" She scanned over the Citizen Representatives before her, all tensing for an explosion, all waiting for something, _but for what?_

He started with a whisper, his voice drifting from their right growing in strength and tenor as he went on breaking the uneasy silence. When they recognized who it was, both monarchs exhaled in relief. _Iker; he wants galactic involvement as much as Tristan and I do, of all our supporters, he has never wavered, never---_ Her thoughts cut off as she listened in horror, unknowingly reaching over and gripping Tristan hand, her knuckles growing white. The betrayal was now clear, there was triumph in the chameleon's eyes. 

"Your Royal Majesties, friends, my masters." Iker Rafagr risked a glance to ensure the holorecorders were lit. "Our great planets have lived with each other for thousands of years, bringing through natural competition a higher standard of living. 

"Why? Because the people had spoken, and it was the right thing to do. 

"We overthrew Imperial and Smuggling threats. Why? Because the people had spoken. 

"Bran Morodin, Danshitie's rightful king, was deposed and destroyed. Because through all his terror he could not manage to close down the one thing that mattered. His ashes wander the mythical mountains today. Why? Because the people _had _spoken. " His yellow eyes flashed, as he pulled himself out of his hunchback position and stood upright for the monarchs to see for the first time. "They ask not for your rights as rulers, but for their wishes as citizens. They ask not only for sovereignty from a galactic hegemony, but separate sovereignty--because that is what will best serve their needs. _Change_," he spat "is for the weak, for those who lack the strength and willpower to follow tradition and the status-quo. Your citizens, your highness, ask for a return, a return to the simplicity of life.

"For thousands of years our two great worlds have fought, only to have the curtain of darkness fall up us in the wars of domination and death, and consequently, I propose the following. That the monarchs step down, return to their familial manors, and allow the people to speak. They ask for freedom from Galactic Tyranny and oppression, they ask that the silver dove and gold falcon be allowed to fly free. _Pass this bill; the people have spoken_." 

The roar of approval in the chamber distracted Elbereth from the look of manic anger on Iker's face. _What is loyalty to a changeling? How did we come so far from our dreams? The unanimous vote to send the petition? What of that? What has changed?_ She listened to the votes being cast, and the darkness that she fought ever since stepping into the chamber took over. Still holding Tristan's hand, she sat down mutely, astonished at the turnaround. 

Still holding her hand, his heart thudding against his chest, Tristan stood and acknowledged the vote and dismissed the session. His people had voted to be reduced to stagnation, isolation and warfare. He knew that this conspiracy driven truce would not last, and arms would be taken up again. He watched silently as Iker stood, tall, and unhindered as the undisputed leader of…_what?_ "He is no longer the man we once knew."

A whisper came from his right and Tristan realized he had spoken aloud, "T-He was never our friend, not even in the beginning." For the first time in weeks, husband and wife locked gazes, and for the first time that evening, Tristan took in the red rimmed eyes, the sallow skin and her trembling fingers. As a doctor, he recognized her shock, and quickly with her leaning heavily on his arm, they walked regally outside the chamber where her strength finally gave way and failed. 

He reached over and tapped her cheeks lightly to shake her out of her daze. "E, my heart, E wake up--What's going on?" _Oh by the force..._Straightening briefly, Tristan stood up and ordered her steward, "Nestor, dispatch the doctor to our quarters, tell him to bring a HT Kit with fluids," The gentleman beside him took off at a brisk jog down the corridor. As he lifted Elbereth, _and my child,_ he wondered_, _into his arms he yelled again, "Nainiya, hurry!"

~~~~

__

Are, ashiela i Me. So-ra, Al'orian Morodin denaitha. Elbereth, denaitha. Are, deatithi. Se'la, S'ela. Insahal ne

Insahal me.

O! beloved, love (mirror of the stars). Ancestors of the Al'orian Morodin. Keep Elbereth within your embrace. O! magnificence. Safe, protected. Forgive her.

Forgive me

****

Credit: The scene involving the YJK capture: all dialogue is from the book, with the descriptions a POV change to Em-Teedee's POV so his thoughts etc, i.e. calling them Mistress Jaina, Master Jacen are all me...(Which is why he doesn't pick up on Jacen's sarcasm.) The scene with Zekk and Master Skywalker on Yavin IV: From "I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you..." through to "If anyone knows exactly where they went, its Lusa." Is all dialogue based on a scene on page 113 of _Jedi Bounty_. The description before Luke's first line, is mine--the book follows Zekk, I just followed Luke. What happens afterwards is a POV change for Lusa's assassination attempt so while the dialogue is the same the description is all mine.

__

.


	11. Post 07

****

Post 7

Tristan stopped pacing as Dr. Saskiya exited the inner chamber of the bedroom, and quietly closed the door behind her. 

"Your highness,"

Tristan shook his head sadly, "We went to school together Jurer; Tristan, please." 

"Yes, sir, Tristan, you know as well as I do that the extent of damage to your child's neurological framework depends largely on how long the fever was high. I am hoping that because we were able to bring it down through fluids and minimal medication, that there won't be any damage. "

"And Elbereth?"

The doctor frowned, her forehead wrinkling with worry. "She's resting comfortably, but her symptoms are not that of someone going through shock. I've taken some blood samples, and hopefully that will tell us what is going on with her. With luck it will merely be a reaction to her shifting hormone levels, but we have to wait and see. " Her lips pursed together, pausing, "I have to tell you this, just because there is a possibility that…" She met Tristan's eyes and trailed off.

He finished for her, "I know, there's a possibility that the only way to save her will be to abort the pregnancy--but it has not come to that, and I will not give up yet." With a stronger voice he asked, "What do you recommend?"

"Bed rest, a month minimal. We can decide whether to continue after a reevaluation." Dr. Saskiya walked to the door of the suite, and added one more piece of advice. "You need to know that you are in charge of making sure that her stress is minimal. If you want to save them both, whatever is going on must be put to rest."

Tristan nodded mutely, and turned to enter the bedroom. As a doctor, he was familiar with just how scary loved one's looked when they were under tubes and monitors, but seeing her shocked him all the same. Her violet eyes, still dim and glazed over, seemed to clear for a moment as she focused on Tristan. Her appearance was sallow, almost waiflike--as if she was being dominated and under enormous pressure. He collapsed on the floor, gripping her arm, and he heard her sigh. 

"Oh Tristan."

"Elbereth, I'm sorry. My actions have been inexcusable, I've tried, I'm trying to overcome these irrational fears, but they keep coming back, keep attacking my conscience. I want this child, I do--I swear on the Force and our love, that I never meant you ill. I was.."

"Afraid, " She began stroking his head, "Oh Tristan, I was determined to convince you that we were worth it, that we would overcome the fear, _together_. I had vowed after last night, that I would…move out, that I would…leave you until you worked it out, but I couldn't, I could never do that…" her voice broke, "Don't you know that you are all that I have left? I know that your fears are the product of your upbringing, brought on by my family, I KNOW that…" 

"Shh--we agreed that we must be strong, that it is up to us to break through our pasts, and work to build a new life. I made that vow, and at the first true test of our new life…I broke it." Her cheeks were soft as he wiped away her tears. "Don't cry..please?…My fear controlled me, but no more. Last night, after you left, I was struck by the ridiculousness of it all. That I was giving up something that meant more to me then life itself, so that I could wallow in self-pity and my own self-propagating ego of how much of a failure I was. I got up early so that I could pick up something…" He brought from his pocket a small ring box. "This is my pledge, my vow, that I will protect you, and I swear, I will _never _leave you." 

Elbereth opened the box, and Tristan saw her eyes sparkle, "I love you, T." He stayed next to her, on the floor, until she fell asleep. As he drifted off he reviewed the days events, vowing to meet Iker and find out exactly what was going on. When he finally drifted off, his reflex was to cover her hand with his own, symbolically enclosing the tiny silver baby rattle in a parental embrace. 

~~

He came to the next morning as she absently played with his hair. Lifting his head, he gave her a small smile, and whispered "Good morning."

"Hey, " She gestured for him to come around and take up an open area on the queen sized bed. "T, I've been thinking, did you talk to Iker while you were upset?"

"Yes, in fact he tried to give me advice, but bungled it up rather badly. He happened upon me in one of the CR rooms during my night wanderings; seemed rather, " Tristan paused while he covered up a yawn, "rather, agitated and surprised, almost not like him at all." 

"Hmm, I don't know what to do about the petition. There isn't anyway for us to combat this new rider without imposing absolutism. The representatives are the voice of the people, and we can't go back on their decision."

"I know, even if they are wrong, then we have to accept it and make the best of it that we can. E, ashiela, " he murmured adding an affectionate name that meant 'mirror of the stars ', " you can't think about this. I'll take care of it; make it work-- see if there's a way to neutralize its effects. We may not be able to enter the New Republic, but we still have friends who can probably help us if things get bad."

Unconsciously, she kept brushing his hair, frowning with worry, "I know, I just wish I didn't feel so weak, that I could shake this feeling I have…" She trailed off and noticed that Tristan had fallen asleep again. 

Not able to rest further, and despite the bed rest order, Elbereth got cautiously to her feet. Slowly she dressed in a loose fitting organza dress and made sure the monitors were off and the portable IV drip was tucked away. Taking care to not disturb the guards at the far end of the hallway she crept along the palace walls and through the palatial complex towards Iker Rafagr's office. Halfway there, she turned around and saw Nestor, a member of the honor guard from Danshitie following at a safe distance. She smiled ruefully, knowing she was going to get a lecture in the morning, and continued on her way. Approaching Iker's door she gestured for Nestor to wait outside, and let herself into the inner office. 

Later, she would claim not to know what prevented her from knocking, but at the time a small premonition of danger stopped her. Through a crack in the door, she saw Iker, with his newly unhindered back to her, speaking to someone she could not see. His words drifted to her, along with a harsh guttural sound that she could not make out. "I am learning a lot about this galaxies history and current hierarchical structure. Yes, I am confident in…" She leaned into the door, straining to hear, but anything that was said was in a language unfamiliar to the young monarch. Elbereth swore she heard the word Jedi mentioned, but could not be sure. There was something bigger going on, and she realized her danger if she was found eavesdropping. Taking care to leave undetected and quickly returning to her residences, she put in a call to her secretary, who after assurances that she was better, agreed to find the background check that all Citizen Representatives went through. She promised to bring it to her later that day. It was then that Elbereth realized that the escapade had tired her out more than usual, despite the passage of a mere twenty minutes. Something was going on, but it would have to be put on hold. Carefully climbing into bed next to her still sleeping husband she was sound asleep within moments, dreaming of her unborn child. 

~~~~~~~

****

Planet X4251 on New Republic Charts

Located just beyond Ryloth in the Outer Rim

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing!" 

The short Aqualish stood up from the crate he was inspecting with a guilty expression on his face. He glanced at the figure towering above him, "I'm sorry, sir, I just wanted to protect myself, yes protect myself. These humans you know are going to attack. Just to protect myself." 

"No you weren't…Zalder!, " the ominous figure cried over his shoulder, "I think we've found our thief, pat him down. " A sullen looking Bothan walked over, holstering his blaster. Minutes later the guard had produced two grenades and two blasters that had been pulled from the crates. "Right. You were protecting yourself, and in the process would have killed everyone on the base. You know if one of those sonic charges goes off, it'll ignite all the other arms. That's why we keep them padded and secure." The figure snorted, "I can't believe you." Ignoring the prisoner's pleas he turned to the Bothan, "Secure him in the east brig, and then rejoin me, I may need help with these pirates that are coming in." 

He started to walk away, then yelled over his shoulder, "And find out who his contacts are; I'm sure it won't take too much to get it out of him." He made his way towards another of his underlings, and smiled smugly as his other minds chuckled at his performance. Small for his species, the Deck Officer of the base was a Thakwaash, who intimidated all those around him without trying. Not only was he a fantastic leader and organizer, but he also was one of the best pilots at the out of the way Diversity Alliance base. He had won many a credit, competing against his insubordinates in a race through a nearby asteroid field. Of course, that was all part of the Spy's plan. He was the smooth one, the one who outwitted everyone. The Spy was the one who answered to a different name. 

"Deck Officer Insani, " a small Sullustan waved the foreboding Thakwaash toward a computer console. "The latest shipment has arrived, but it is not the regular courier. The contact here is one Lieutenant Seku, of the Hawk-bats, the new group. They say something blew up with the other guys, and that they agreed to take over in exchange for the other half of their payment." 

The professor in his head, the strategist in charge of plans, laughed in delight. _This should work out nicely!_ Flipping minds, the Spy returned to answer, "All right, make sure that the paperwork clears out. I'll go inspect the cargo myself, but I am just going to make a stop in my quarters for the schematic. " 

Insani, made his way down to his quarters where he pulled out a bag from his closet, ripped out the bottom and retrieved some datacards to put in his inside pocket. With the base being a mere parsec away from Ryloth, Insani had been able, in his "asteroid" runs, to direct a remote receiver to capture short burst transmissions between the main planet and this out of the way storage base. 

He hadn't been able to review all the data, but what he had been able to put together was alarming. Insani, rather Hohass Ekwesh, aka Runt, was a member of Wraith Squadron. His current assignment was Deck Officer Insani a clever but tough member of the Diversity Alliance, the inspiration for which had been Wes Janson on a power trip. Entering the loading dock he smiled inside as he approached the familiar profile of Dia Passik. 

"Lieutenant Seku. Greetings, I am Deck Officer Insani, thank you for ensuring the protection of our cargo." 

She sniffed, her eyes betraying recognition for the briefest moment, "Yes, we were glad that we could help. The cargo is being unloaded as we speak, with our pickup on the gray palates and the transferred material from _Fallen Vengeance_ on the green. The full schematic is in the office on board, my assistant is bringing it out, and we can compare the rosters, see if anything missing. "

"Well, I have just received notice from my boss, that we need you for another run. And as our regular courier seems to be out of business for a few more days, I wonder if we could sit down somewhere to discuss your terms. There of course would be a trial period before we can utilize you fully, and of course I do not make final decisions, that will be up to her esteemed Tarkona." 

__

Runt! Here! "I have a board room on ship, if that is convenient, you may bring an associate if you would like." 

"That will not be necessary. Here at the Diversity Alliance we work on a platform of trust against the humans who have wronged all non-human species of the galaxy. I will merely tell my associates what I am doing. " He gestured confidently towards the Sullustan he had spoken to earlier. "Bund, I am entering into negotiations on behalf of esteemed Tarkona regarding a new trading contract. We will be on board their vessel discussing said terms." Runt pulled the little non-human away from Dia, "You know how paranoid pirates are, they won't meet out here, and we need their services. I know this is outside protocol, but these Hawk-bats are notoriously violent and prone to destruction, its best to keep them pacified." 

The Sullustan tittered nervously and nodded. "Very well, let me know if anything comes up." 

~~~~~~~

Mara, Kell, Hobbie and Janson sat in a windowless meeting room within the Hawk-bat transport. Prior to arrival in system, the rest of the human Hawk-bats had gone back to the base, while the four pilots-after switching Myn with Kell- were to fly cover for the transport. Unfortunately on their way to the meeting, while looking over the information provided by the crew of _Fallen Vengeance_ they realized that the drop required only non-human personnel. This was why all four pilots now sat dismally within the transport, while Dia, Elassar and the NRI's temporary non-human crew landed the ship and unloaded the cargo. 

Mara hated being idle, but she knew that sometimes situations called for patience, and experience told her that it would pay off in the end. So while she flipped through her messages that had been uploaded to her datapad, the other three occupants sat engrossed in their sixth game of Sabaac. Normally, Mara would join in, just to make Wes Janson squirm, but something told her to stay out of it. She realized it was a wise decision when Hobbie winked at her tilting his head towards Kell then returning to his traditional dour expression. Absently, she watched as they went through the fastest five games of Sabaac she had ever seen, with Wes winning three games with an Idiots Array and Hobbie winning two. Now on their sixth game Kell was frowning madly at his cards, trying to figure out what was going on. Wes had never been this smooth, and his one experience with Hobbie years ago during the night without rank had shown that they were all on even ground. From where Mara was sitting she could see that unless he received a three of any suit he would be unable to win, unless he had a skifter up his sleeve.

A skifter. Of course! Both Hobbie and Wes were playing with skifters, meaning that somewhere on them was a missing card. Discreetly Mara changed programs and typed a brief message entitled it "Skifters", then tight beamed it to Kell's datapad, which was sitting next to him at the table. As it made a soft beep, Kell instinctively glanced at the file name and froze perceptively. He took a deep breath and pushed a button on the pad as if to turn it off, then smiled as an idea hit him. He quickly discarded two of his cards and accepted what he had placing his cards down with a mere 21, not a bust but something that could be beaten only by a twenty-three or an Idiot's Array. It was then that Mara noticed the astonished looks on Hobbie and Janson's faces, and let out a small laugh as they through down their cards with a disgusted look on their faces. Nearly an hour later, about an hour after the ship had landed in system she could see the confusion on Wes and Hobbie's faces. Kell had outsmarted them, and even Mara could not figure out how. 

"That's it, I'm out" Wes grunted, wiping a hand across his brow. "I give up, how are you doing it?" 

"Yea, what did you do to our skifters."

Kell acted surprised. "You were using skifters? No, I don't believe it!" 

Hobbie's expression changed and he turned to look at Mara, lifting a finger he feigned mock anger and with a Janson like accent accused, "You told, and you're supposed to be a Jedi, a good secret keeper." 

Mara shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Wait, how did you do it though? What did you do? " Janson's tone was pleading. 

Kell grinned, "Now guys, I'm not the mechanic for nothing."

"Why you two-timing, double-crossing…." Wes stopped midway and sighed, "Maybe Wedge is right: I am getting old, I'm no longer up to top form. I really, really have to work on that." 

Hobbie looked at his friend horrified, "You're giving up, no--no way…"He stopped mid sentence as the door behind him opened, allowing Dia and a very tall figure into the room. 

"Runt!" Kell bounded out of his seat and rushed to his wingman, pounding him on the back. "What in the blazin' sith are you doing here!" 

It was then that Mara noticed the tiny laser directed at his back and it all fell into place. What she had thought was a nervous game tick, messing with the controls on his datapad while he played, was really a directional control of a very faint blue laser that had the ability to mess with the sensors on the skifters. Impressed she redirected her attention to the new arrivals. As she came around the table she made sure the door was secure before extending her right hand in greeting. "Hello, "

"It is an honor to meet you Mara Jade. We are Hohass Ekwesh of Wraith Squadron, my friends call us Runt."

Mara smiled slightly at the misnomer, but realized that it was possible that Runt was small for his species, hence the nickname. 

Wes echoed Kell's earlier statement, "What is going on Runt? Why are you here?"

"Runt is currently undercover for the NRI as Deck Officer Insani of the Diversity Alliance. " Dia answered, shrugging her apologies for interrupting. "Right now he's supposed to be finding out what our terms are for a trade agreement, pending approval from _Her Esteemed Tarkona_, I have not even met the woman and I already hate her."

"You are predisposed to hating her Dia, after all she _is_ a usurper isn't she?" Hobbie queried. 

Dia nodded, in the past year she had been reconsidering her stance as a Twi'lek from Ryloth. Consequently, Nolaa Tarkona was not her favorite person. She turned to Runt, "What is it you need to tell us?"

Mara watched as Runt changed posture as he pulled out two data cards stiffening slightly at the change in his voice modulation. "We are currently working to obtain information on the Diversity Alliance for the New Republic. Your presence here gives me both pleasure and the satisfaction that I will be able to pass along this information in due course. It is of the utmost importance, and may prevent many deaths." 

Mara frowned, "What do you mean?" 

"Through a receptor placed in directional space between here and Ryloth I was able to obtain communication between Nolaa Tarkona and her emissary. Some of that information included a list of assassinations that are planned and have already taken place." He saw Mara open her mouth and answered the anticipated question. "Some of them are humans while others are traitors to the cause. I was not able to perform a full decrypt, but I assume that the slicers on Coruscant will be able to complete our work. The other data card includes all the information I have about the arms shipments and their final destinations." Runt's posture shifted and took on one that was more relaxed, his voice returned to what Mara assumed was normal. "Most of you have met the Professor, he is the one who plans our strategy." 

Mara blinked, that was something she would have to ask Kell about later. As Runt placed the data cards on the table she shifted her weight and tilted her head in their direction. "May I?" Runt nodded. Inserting one in her datapad she scrolled through the list of names. In essence it appeared to be two lists with two or three separate from the others.

__

Amira Wason

Bod'e Onjou

Denec'tour

Xian Xian

Ole-Fardeinano

The second list appeared to be assassinations pending, and as her eyes traveled down the screen she felt chill running down her spine… 

__

Bornan Thul

Lusa

The first name did not surprise her, given what she knew about his disappearance. Obviously, this bounty was the reason he remained hidden. The name below his was familiar, but unrecognizable. Then it hit her. Shaking her head, Mara, in one smooth motion, popped out Runt's data card and inserted the one with Luke's messages to her. Scrolling quickly she came to a passage relating to events at the academy and drew a sharp breath. 

__

Lusa is settling in well, I'm not sure if you remember, but she was one of Jacen and Jaina's friends who was kidnapped by Hethirir many years ago. Her involvement in the Diversity Alliance has filled her with much anger and fear, but I think our niece and nephew and their friends will help her get through it. 

Belatedly, Mara became aware of the curious glances that were being directed her way, she gave a short explanation. "One of the names on the list happens to be at Yavin IV right now, a friend of my niece and nephew." 

The men gave her a startled look, while Dia glanced at the chrono and turned to Runt, "We're going to have to move a bit faster now. I'll walk you out; we should be nearly finished by now. These are our transfer codes and our 'terms.'" Knowing she couldn't say goodbye properly outside, Dia hugged him, "May the Force be with you Runt. "

"We'll see you soon." Kell slapped his friend on the back. 

A few hours later they reverted back to lightspeed above the Hawk-bat's hidden base. Almost instantly Face's profile appeared on the console looking disturbed. "Welcome back pirates, we have a problem. I just received a letter from our friend Voort who is spending time with Nolaa Tarkona on Ryloth; apparently she is planning to play exterminator, her target: getting rid of all the pesky humans in the galaxy." 

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Ryloth

There were only two sets of footsteps…

Piggy tried to hide his agitation as he realized the escaped young Jedi had split up. Not knowing how he was going to go find them, but knowing he could not let the Chief of State's children and two other Jedi Knights suffer in the unbearable heat and cold of Ryloth, Piggy had made a plan, one he had decided would need more luck then anything else, and which should not blow his cover for the NRI. There was no other choice, for their friend Lowbacca was too well watched for him to approach, so he would have to try and rescue them himself. 

Earlier, during his shift in the Ryll Mines, he had watched and listened as Nolaa Tarkona's guards planned their malicious beatings on the prisoners. Just as he was about to put his plan into action, the Wookiee arrived and escorted the four outside the grotto. Admirably, the Wookiee was not stupid, and as was to be expected of a Jedi out of Luke Skywalker's academy he had planned a diversion. So, careful not to be caught, the Wraith squadron pilot had followed, or rather tried to follow until, from his post behind an outcropping, he watched the Young Jedi fight for their lives. 

Then, right before Piggy could come out of hiding, an enormous explosion had rocked the caverns, causing him to duck for cover--and now through the settling curtain of dust he stood staring at a wall of rock, and a pair of freshly covered footprints. Only two had left this side of the explosion, and they would not have left if the others had not survived the blast on the other side. What the young Jedi did not know, was that the exit they were now walking towards was the blistering furnace that was Ryloth's day side, while the other side would lead the others to the biting frigid hell that was the night.

~~~~~

**__**

Night 

__

"It is also a fact that we cannot stay here," Tenel Ka said. Though she was careful to keep the flash heater away from his clothing, her arm slid around Jacen's waist and hugged him tightly. "We must find our way to the Temperate Zone, over the mountains. I do not believe we have come farther than five or six kilometers from where Lowbacca indicated we should wait for him." 

"You m-mean, go back through the tunnels? We'd get lost." He shivered convulsively. "It could take us d-days to find our way back if we ever do…" 

"No," Tenel Ka said. "We would risk being recaptured. " She nodded towards the frigid landscape outside. "No, we must go out there." 

"But you'll f-freeze," Jacen objected. His lips had begun to feel numb. 

"I am already cold, " she said. "We will grow no warmer by staying in this cave. We cannot hope for rescue if we stay here, and we risk being spotted by the Diversity Alliance." 

Jacen's hands, still on Tenel Ka's back, were growing stiff and ached with the cold. He flexed his fingers a few times, then buried them behind the unbraided portion of the hair that hung down her back. "You're right, " he said. "I just wish we could make a blanket out of your hair." 

She jerked backward a few centimeters and looked into his eyes. "Jacen, my friend that is an excellent idea!"

He blinked at her, not quite sure how what he had said could actually prove useful. "Please, assist me in unbraiding my hair," she said. 

Reluctantly, Jacen released his hold on her; he had enjoyed the close contact. He shook the stiffness from his fingers and tugged a thong from the end of one of her braids. Still clumsy because of the cold, he combed his shaking fingers through her hair to untangle the braid. Handing Jacen the flash heater, Tenel Ka used her single hand with considerable less clumsiness. When they were finished, clouds of thick red-gold hair flowed down Tenel Ka's arms, shoulders and back, all the way to her waist. Tenel Ka looked out through the cave opening preparing herself for the ordeal they were about to face. Gazing out at the starry sky, she said, "Beautiful. As beautiful as rainbow gems from Gallinore. 

"Yes…beautiful, " Jacen agreed, though he was not looking at the sky. 

~~~~~~

****

The Bright Lands

Jaina climbed up a rock face, along a cleft in the stones that provided some shade. She slipped briefly and, reaching out to steady herself, touched an outcropping exposed to the direct sunlight. Jaina hissed in pain and snatched her fingers away. Red burn-welts sprouted on her skin. "Working the mines is starting to sound like a vacation to me," she admitted. "We don't have any water out here, no food or protection…."

Raynar spoke in a whisper so he wouldn't have to inhale much of the hot air. "Maybe Lowie can still find us. You think he made it out in the Rock Dragon? You think Jacen is safe? And Tenel Ka?"

Jaina continued climbing upward, grimly seeking a cave or cleft that would offer them temporary shelter from the unending day's fire. "We've had other plans that were a bit more successful," she said.

"I need to rest…just cool off for a little while, " Raynar said. 

Spying a crevice, Jaina ignited her lightsaber and hacked away at it , chopping out huge glassy lumps of stone. Raynar pulled the rocks aside to deepen the small alcove, to deepen the shadows. 

Jaina's lips were chapped and dry. Her tongue felt thick and her throat was like sandpaper. She was desperate for a drink, any kind of drink. 

Dazzled by the brilliant sunlight, she fixed her eyes on the rock, daring to hope she might accidentally break through to a natural spring in the mountainside. 

The lightsaber sizzled as Jaina worked, shedding its eerie violet light into the alcove. Raynar helped until Jaina finally gave up, panting and shuddering with exhaustion. "Rest here--in shade--for a while," she gasped. Together they crawled into their tiny shelter. 

Raynar sighed. "It'll never get dark on this side of the planet. It always stays hot. Are you sure we can't just go back and surrender?"

"Absolutely not." Jaina fixed him with the most valiant stare she could muster. "We're Jedi Knights, Raynar. We'll think of something." She hunkered down against the rock wall of the new alcove. Even here in the shade, deeper in the rock, fingers of the throbbing heat reached out towards them…but at least it was a few degrees cooler. "We'll wait here until we can figure out what to do."

Raynar sat next to her in silence. 

~~~~~~~

Piggy did not know what had caused the docking bay to collapse, but he knew that his chances of leaving Ryloth were now slim to none. His next hope for the young knights was to contact Yavin or Coruscant, and quickly. As he turned towards the communication center he stiffened at the angry roar of an agitated Trandoshan.

"Cossk kill Wookiee. Smell Wookiee."

"Oh shut up. He's gone, and now I get to go tell Esteemed Tarkona that the Jedi Knights were picked up." The second voice was the slow drawl of a Basic-speaking Rodian. 

"Did you know we had sensor readings that indicated that there was another ship? There has to be a spy in our midst. To top it off, Havorak has not come back from the chase into the Bright lands. You think you're angry, wait until She finds out, we just lost some Jedi Bounty AND one of our main fighters, and a spy! Get your priorities straight--you can get the Wookiee later. Remember once we get the Emperor's Plague they'll be dead anyway!"

Backing up slowly, Piggy made a decision. It would not be untoward if a former space pirate asked to return to the Hawk-bats to try and recruit some of his compatriots….and if something were to happen while he was away…he was just a Gamorrean

He would not be missed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Iker looked at his specimens, eager to see how the comb spoors were being cultured. He had procured the sample from the first victim, a test case, to see how quickly it killed. The child she carried would die first, and if his development went well, he would be able to eliminate whomever he wanted, simply by releasing the spoors into the ventilation system. The means of success depended on one thing, to unhinge all those who could oppose him by any means possible. 

This galaxy was alien to him, and disgusted him with their obeisance to mechanical ships and droids. Unnatural things, they may help him figure out who held the puppet strings. He needed to know what would make them crumble so he could cut the strings for himself. 

Turning from the drawer where he had hidden his specimens, he pulled a semi-solid container from a hidden niche carved into his closet. He set it on top of his desk and picked up his datapad. That evening he had spoken to Tristan, he had been able to obtain new Holo's of the galaxy's leaders. Not much was known about the Empire, and it appeared to be a marginalized force, not the one he needed to focus on. On the other hand, this New Republic was strong, but he knew that there were weaknesses. He had found old news reports of a dispute over Bothuwaii over a planet called Caamas, and an insurgency in a sector known as Corellia. Humans fought humans with no honor at all. Apparently the species of this galaxy were not unified. 

He filed that away for future use...right now he wanted to look at the leader, a female human called Leia Organa Solo who had been President of the New Republic for many years. He brought up a recent holo, one that dated two or three years ago and studied the woman. A mother of three pre-adolescent children, she appeared formidable, but not a soldier. He would have to meet her soon, and find out how to best her. He glanced at the other humans in the holo and frowned as he read the caption. _Leia Organa Solo and Family, From Left to Right: Han Solo, Newlyweds Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade-Skywalker, and the Solo children Jacen, Jaina and Anakin._ She was related to a Jedi? Iker flipped through some other files and found the information on Luke and Mara Skywalker. Warriors. Beating them would bring great honor to him before the others arrived…the thought trailed off as the semi-solid container on the table vibrated suddenly. 

Pulling a leathery ball out of the case he glared angrily at the face that appeared before him. "What do you want, Yomin Carr. " His language was guttural, as the language of the Yuzzhan Vong was not easily spoken by those not of their race. 

"Forgive me Executor, but I have information regarding the contact point. "

Nom Anor, or rather Iker Rafagr looked menacingly at the villip, " I'm waiting." 

"I have learned of a group, called Ex-Gal. They have an outpost, it should put me in a prime position. By the grace of Yun-Yammaka, to be there when Prefect D'Gara comes." 

"Good, and what of the Jeedai?"

"I have been unable to learn more. "

"Fine, leave that to me, I shall _bruk tukken nom canbin-tu"_

The scarred face nodded on the other end, "Executor." And the villip grew still. 

Iker Rafagr, Nom Anor, the executor for the Yuzzhan Vong smiled; he would enjoy the next few days. Bringing chaos to his followers and destroying the delicate balances that this galaxy favored. War would come….and it would come soon. 

~~~~~~~

"They escaped! They ESCAPED!" 

Nolaa Tarkona slammed her hand into the grotto wall, her single leku twitching with fury. Incompetence met her at every corner, first in her take over of Ryloth, then with the retrieval of the navicomputer and Bornan Thul…and the now four human Jedi escaping into the open air of Ryloth. A day or two had passed, convincing the Diversity Alliance leader that the Jedi brats would not survive the heat or the barren cold that characterized the surface of Ryloth. But now she was being told that one of the two ships that had jumped to hyperspace moments before was the Hapan ship _Rock Dragon_, the very ship that they had controlled a mere hour ago. 

"Bring me the Wookiee Lowbacca! And his sister!" She gestured to Raaba, and bared her teeth when the chocolate colored Wookiee stood still. Then she knew…

"After all I do for our cause, you cannot hold a few measly humans! " She spat, muttering in Twi'lek, " Cossk, deal with the guards who released them, and you--" she pointed at Raaba, "You see what happens when you trust humans? Your friend Lowie was convinced to go against his very nature and leave us, those Jedi have twisted him. He thinks they are his friends. Now leave, I have to contact Boba Fett, I need to know his progress." The room was empty save two Gamorrean guards…Her eyes met one of them, who stiffened and grunted softly, "I said out…GET OUT!" The two swarthy creatures stumbled over each other to reach the door first and be out of her sight. 

Then she settled down to think. She had worked so hard to bring this group together; to make them understand the devastation that humans caused. There would be repercussions and she knew that they would have to be prepared, those Jedi brats would tell the New Republic what they had seen. Thankfully they did not know the full extent of her plans, but Nolaa had her spies, and they would work on discrediting the report. President Leia Organa Solo would not want to be seen as biased, especially since those Jedi were her children and her children's friends…how happy she would be when the disease cultures created by the human Emperor rid the galaxy of the human presence. She clicked on the holo console that was next to her, and watched again the death of the royal guard, smirking as he heaved and gasped for air. Somehow his trembling and last breaths warmed Nolaa to the core. They would pay the price, and they would pay dearly. 

She felt better already.

~~~~~~

__

How does the story end? Two deceivers, two worlds apart. Uncaring and Unfeeling stand looking at the galaxy turning and smile. 

One seeks vengeance from within, the other conquest, redemption. 

Similar tools, similar wishes: Unrest, Disease, Death. 

What does it matter? In the end it all comes down to who dies first. 

End Post 7

Credit: All of the dialogue is from my head with the exception of the situation of the twins and Raynar/TK. Their specific stories in Night and The Bright Lands is from _Jedi Bounty_, I thought KJA and RM did a remarkable job with the section.. The italicized Vong quotation that Nom Anor uses along with Yomin Carr are all from _Vector Prime _the first book in the New Jedi Order.   
  



	12. YJK Arc 2: Book 5 Summary

****

Book 5: The Emperor's Plague

The book starts out with the kids coming out of bacta after their ordeal on Ryloth. Each of the kids is reunited with their family members, and Jacen and Jaina are informed that the next day the YJK shall address the New Republic senate to address concerns. The senate hearing does not go well, where basically the YJK are admonished for their actions as being reckless and ill advised-- (I cover this in the story) the solution they reach is to send a diplomatic envoy consisting of Luke, some senators, Sirra, Lusa, Kur. 

Zekk convinces Raynar to come with him to find Bornan Thul, and the other YJK afraid that something would happen, surreptitiously follow as backup. There are some interesting scenes with Jaina and Zekk that shows just how much the two care for one-another--as Zekk and Raynar depart they joke around about how Zekk needs to be around to rescue Jaina. 

Zekk and Raynar are able to reach Bornan Thul who escapes his ship with the much-coveted module, but in an intense fight between Boba Fett, another bounty hunter named Shakra they are almost destroyed--and are saved by the other YJK. It ends up that in an attempt to make sure that the threat was legit, Bornan Thul had visited the Plague depot. Consequently, when Boba Fett sliced into his navicomputer during the fight he was able to extract the location of the storage facility. Boba Fett immediately gives this information to Nolaa Tarkona, who urges her men to "delay [the New Republic Inspection Team] until we can unlash our final solution" (49). (On an aside, that quotation creeped me out b/c they are drawing a small parallel to the annihilation of six million Jews during the Holocaust)

The twins, Zekk, Raynar, Lowie and Tenel Ka along with Bornan Thul send a message for reinforcements to the Bornaryn Fleet (encoded of course) and go ahead to the plague depot where they proceed to set charges at structurally weak points to blow up the place. The central chamber contains diseases against any species, not only humans. Meanwhile the arrival of Nolaa Tarkona and her armada presents more problems, as her tactical team is able to land on the depot and remove the main detonator from the central plague area. Raaba, who has been left in charge of the Armada notices the _Lightening Rod _and the _Rock Dragon_ and warns her leader of the YJK's infiltration. The two groups fight, with Jaina, Tenel Ka and Jacen making an escape to the _Rock Dragon_ after setting off a charge in the subsidiary dome. As they lift off they are confronted by the DA armada, but are relieved when half the New Republic Fleet headed by Han Solo arrives in system. A battle ensues, where the New Republic Forces force the DA into retreat.

On the depot, Lowie is engaged in a battle with the Trandoshan Cossk, and is rescued from the sealed chamber by the reprogrammed IG-88 who is looking for Bornan Thul (who he has been programmed to protect). At the central chamber Zekk and Raynar watch Nolaa Tarkona and Bornan Thul fight with her henchman shooting up the area not only contaminating the chamber but also forcing the failsafe's to seal the area. Despite this Tarkona escapes, but Thul realizes that, having been exposed to the plague's he has to stay behind and will ensure the detonation of the explosives. He convinces Raynar to leave, and tells IG-88 to save his son. IG-88, a distraught Raynar and Zekk run to the _Lightening Rod _where they meet up with a redocked _Rock Dragon _and a newly hired Boba Fett (hired by Tyko Thul to save Bornan)_. _Together they use the Force to push themselves off the depot before it explodes.

As the battle goes on, the disease ridden Tarkona has escaped on the _Rising Star_ (piloted by Raaba) and sends a message to the retreating DA which causes them to turn around and attack in a crazed frenzy. She also tries to urge Raaba to take her friends help and land on one of the convoy's thus contaminating the NR fleet. Throughout the fight, Raaba has been seeing things that have horrified her, and this is the last nail in the coffin--so instead of plotting a course she jumps to lightspeed, after sending one final message to Lowbacca. The battle is quickly won as the Bornaryn fleet arrives to help mop up what is left of the DA armada. 

Parallel to all of these events is the New Republic Inspection team on Ryloth. In essence, they are shown around by the Devaronian Kambrea who shows a sterilized and cleaned up version of the facility. One of the last stops is the docking bay where Sirra punches open a medical crate, to show the envoy's the weapons hidden inside. "Chaos breaks loose" and they all fight, with a senator and Kambrea dying. The fight ends with Kuar taking a stand and stopping everything admonishing the aliens for shedding alien blood. 

The aftermath is interesting. Han and the fleet destroy the depot, and Boba Fett leaves, once again between jobs, making a comment about not understanding how people can fight for a cause. Raynar and Lowie both grieve the loss of friends and family, while Zekk is having to reexamine, once again his chosen path. Before all this though, the children go back to Coruscant where for weeks, they welcome ambassador after ambassador from the former DA planets back into the New Republic. They create the Cooperative Council of Independent Planetary


	13. Post 08

****

Post 8

__

The living strands of the Force swirled, and Mara tried to grasp the threads, all the while recognizing it was a losing battle. She had seen something that disturbed her, but even as she tried to find the thread, to remember… it disappeared leaving the impression that she would not ever find it again. There was pain, but there was happiness, she reached again and a face swam into focus---

Mara jerked out of her meditation, startled by the intense beeping coming from her comlink. She fumbled and pulled it out, trying to steady her breathing. "Jade here, " 

"Mara, Bindhi here, there's an incoming holocomm call coming for you from Coruscant. "

"Can you patch it in here? "

"Not if you also want the video feed." 

"I'll be there in a second." Within minutes Mara was in the communications center. Sharr, who was currently on duty with Bindhi, bent his head towards a console in the center of the room. 

"The transponder says it's Master Skywalker." 

For a second Mara's heart froze. _Why would Luke be calling with full holocomm access unless--shavit. _Mara tapped on the switch and blinked as the familiar face of her husband swam into view. To an outsider, Luke was a rock, a calm façade, but to his friend of ten years, and his wife of nearly four, Mara noticed the imperceptible relaxation his face had when he saw her. _He's relieved; Force what happened…_

While worrying, Mara could not hide the surge of joy that went through her as she saw Luke. Then, recognizing that she probably was grinning foolishly, Mara schooled her features and cleared her throat. "Hi."

Luke's expression dissolved into a soft smile, "Hey yourself." 

She leaned forward and brushed the image in front of her, then broke out of her reverie. "Luke, what is going on, I've been trying to reach you. You weren't at Yavin IV and…"

Luke cut her off, "Mara, I don't know how to tell you this, its Jacen and Jaina. " He saw her smile turn into one of horror, then confusion as she felt for her niece and nephew in the Force. He went on quickly, to clarify "Oh, Mara, no they're all right. Well, they're all right now, but I wanted to tell you before it got broadcasted over the holonet." 

"Luke, what?" 

"The short version-- Jaina, Jacen, Raynar and Tenel Ka got themselves captured by the Diversity Alliance, they escaped, but all four had injuries from treks away from Ryloth's temperate zones. Lusa, Zekk, Lowbacca and I were able to get them away…" Luke blinked as he sensed a surge of urgency from Mara when he mentioned Lusa's name. "…but after a long dip in bacta, they are currently facing the New Republic Senate regarding their actions, and I can tell that it's not going to go very well." 

Mara grimaced, "It's their first time facing the wolves, Shavit. Listen Luke, I can't tell you how I know this, but Lusa's in danger--the--"

For the second time he finished her sentence for her, "Diversity Alliance is going to try and kill her. Don't worry, it has been taken care of." Mara nodded her relief, a quizzical look in her eye. "…and no, you don't need to come to Coruscant." 

After so many years, it still took both husband and wife aback when they knew what the other was going to say before it happened. Mara pursed her lips, "Luke--"

He smiled, "I know, I know--I'm not telling you what to do…." 

Mara flashed him a wink, then quickly grew somber, "Luke, we know what Nolaa Tarkona is up to, I don't know what the kids found out, but it's not good…I can't give details over this line, but let's just say Palpatine has one more trick up his sleeve." She paused and examined his face as he closed his eyes briefly, and almost immediately she understood that the Young Jedi had found what Piggy's information was now corroborating. "When you find out more, you'll let me know right? We may be able to help. " 

Luke nodded sagely, then smiled warily, "I felt some nervousness from you the other day. "

Mara started; she hadn't even felt his touch, "It was a bit touch and go, not for me, but we're all safe. " 

"Good, " he hesitated, then feather touched her mind in goodbye, "I miss you, Jade" 

"I miss you too, Skywalker. Give my love to Han, Leia and the kids." The holo dissolved, and Mara sighed. 

Mara turned to the other two occupants in the room who were pointedly ignoring her, "All right, out with it." 

Sharr snorted, "Nothing, it's just--" he never got another word out as Bindhi clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't listen to him…he's not really a psychological expert, just a bantha in disguise." 

"Hey, I resent that! I wasn't going to say anything bad.."

Mara gave him a menacing look, "So what were you going to say?" 

"I'm happy for you. " 

In a very un-Mara, sugar sweet voice, the ex-Emperor's Hand draped her arm around Sharr's shoulder, "Aw, isn't that nice, Sharr approves of my marriage, Gee thanks!"

He gave her a look of exasperation, "No, look, when you were married I was teaching at Coruscant University's branch on Mon Calamari. I heard a lot of negative comments about you and Master Skywalker, how it wasn't a good idea. I'm just glad they were wrong. Besides, they were all a bunch of psychology students who thought that finger painting when you were younger meant you had natural tendencies to buy green milk at the supermarket." 

Removing her arm, Mara smiled sincerely, "Well, thanks--I'm glad we're happy too." She felt a twinge as she thought of the vague feeling that had lingered from her earlier meditation, but she shrugged it off--the Force would reveal itself in time. "Where's Face?" 

"I think the mess." 

"Thanks," Mara left the communications center biting her lip as she went over the conversation with Luke. As she approached the mess hall one voice filtered out above all the others, which from Mara's perspective were roaring with laughter.

"Come on Myn, I'm not even asking for a look at the picture, I mean who cares if she has red hair, just tell me her name."

"Shut up Wes." Shalla said, "If he doesn't want to tell you, he doesn't want to tell you." 

"Yea, sure Shalla, what are you going to do about it?" Wes snorted, "Beat me to a pulp?"

"Did it last week, obviously you didn't learn." Shalla raised her fist, in a very obvious attempt to divert the conversation.

"_Freeze_." The loud voice forced everyone in the mess hall to turn towards the new occupant. Her green eyes flashing her nose crinkled in disgust, was a very angry, and very annoyed looking Mara Jade. "Before anyone starts pummeling each other, Myn has been trying to say something for the last five minutes, which as usual, with your loud posturing Janson, you've been loathe to acknowledge, or you are so focused on the feelings you have for Shalla, that you don't really care about Myn's 'girl'." 

She turned to Myn and after looking him in the eye, and placed her hand on Myn's shoulders. "Go on Myn, tell them what you told me yesterday, about the picture that Dia saw in the ready-room."

Shalla pretended to looked shocked--she actually was a little, based on Mara's comment about Wes and her. "You don't need to tell them, it is your own business, not anyone else's." _The Plan, Shalla. The Plan._

Myn looked at his hands foolishly, and if Mara didn't know better threw in a small mournful smile on top of that. "All right, as you all know by now, I went back to Corellia to visit some family I have not been able to see since well since the Diktat was taken down. One of which was, my grandmother who everyday for three weeks tried to find out if I had met anyone famous--namely Han Solo and company." 

"So, when I found out that Master Jade-Skywalker was joining us on this mission. I uh..found a file photo of her from her wedding, and stuck it in the pocket of my flight suit, where it fell out….for Dia to see….so that I could …" The normally stoic Myn Donos, blushed. 

"So he could get my autograph." Mara dimpled. "You see, Myn doesn't really have a girlfriend, he just has a bit of a crush on me." She turned to Janson, "And if I wasn't already happily engaged elsewhere, who knows…." 

Janson looked abashed for a second. "Oh, shavit. I was kind of hoping that I could hassle you about." He put on a serious face for a second and turned to Shalla, "Hey Shalla, what Mara said about you and I, just to let you down easy, I know you love me and all but, I'm not really interested, you know?"

"Oh shut up Janson, We all know you and Inyri Forge are involved….and besides the only part of you that I like to see is that nice rear of yours." Shalla grinned and took a swig of her drink, relieved that Donos' crisis had been averted. 

Knowing that Janson had not really bought the story, but was giving it a temporary rest, Mara glanced around, "Has anyone seen Face? I just talked to Luke--"

"Mara, over here--" She caught glimpse of a hand waving from a far corner of the room. 

"Hey! Face, you were hiding, no fair--you owe me; I beat you fair and square." 

"Not now Wes. Official business."

Mara scooted into the booth across from the former Imperial holoactor. He was still quite good-looking, and Mara smiled inwardly at the thought. "Is it good for a commanding officer to owe his minions money?"

"Oh I don't owe him money; I owe him a code to fix some of his sim scores from a joke that backfired on him last night." Face looked at her sheepishly, then grew serious, "What did Master Skywalker say?" 

"Well, this may annoy a lot of your pilots, but it appears that some Jedi of ours were unintentionally detained on Ryloth. While there they were able to find out quite a bit about Nolaa Tarkona's plot, essentially what Lieutenant saBrining sent you, and they were able to stop an assassination attempt on Lusa the other day." Her gaze drifted towards the antics that were still going on in the middle of the room, and then glanced at the silenced holovid screen. Something Luke had said clicked and Mara jumped out of the booth, leaving a startled Face to quickly follow behind. Just as he got out of the booth he felt the buzz of his commlink.

It was the live feed from the New Republic Senate on Coruscant, and as Mara upped the volume she heard the familiar voice of her nephew Jacen. Next to him was Jaina, standing tall and determined through what seemed like a personal affront to her credibility. Mara could almost sense the girl trying to emulate her mother whose cool demeanor was a clear distinction from the rest of the senators. Tapping on the volume level, she sensed the surprise as the young Jedi's voice filled the room. 

"But we explained what we were doing there. The Diversity Alliance was holding Lowie against his will. And they still threw us into their spice mines." 

The senator, a man the holonetnews provider identified as Senator J'mesk Iman of Tamaran, fixed the children with a serious look and cocked his head to one side. When he answered though, his voice was not unkind. "Yet had any of you requested their government's permission to enter its headquarters?"

"No," Jaina answered truthfully. "But we never intended any harm. We just wanted to get our friend back." 

"Even so, since your mission was not a diplomatic one, and not sanctioned by an any government, you placed yourselves under the jurisdiction of local laws by trespassing as you did. I do not believe even the New Republic could allow such an intrusion without punishing the perpetrators. It is only natural that any government should want to deter others from doing what you did." 

Jaina bit her lower lip. She knew there was no way to refute the ambassador's logic. 

"But what about the spice mines?" Mara identified the new speaker as Raynar Thul, "We were taken prisoner, turned into slaves." 

"Very well, then. How long did you spend in the spice mines?" Iman asked.

Jaina answered, "We didn't have chronometers with us." 

"Very well, a few days, then? A harsh punishment perhaps for highborn youngsters such as yourselves, but not outside the realm of reason…." Mara turned down the volume as Face tapped her arm. 

"Pilots, listen up. I just got a message from our esteemed leader. And since most of us are here, I suppose we could just do the briefing here. I have good news and bad news. First of all, the good news: the data Runt and Piggy sent us about Nolaa Tarkona has now been validated, and we have successfully been able to trace the arms shipments to Ryloth under the guise of medical supplies, all in the name of the Diversity Alliance. The bad news is that list he gave us with those that the Alliance assassinated, four of them were NRI." Mara heard the disbelief and sorrow in the groans that followed. 

"More good news, our current mission is over. Bad news, we have to stay around here for a few more weeks depending on what the New Republic decides to do about Ryloth…" He stopped as Mara turned up the volume again, this time it was Cilghal, the Jedi who was speaking. 

"I do not believe any government is sacred. It may well be, as my colleague has said, that nothing more happened on Ryloth than a juvenile infraction of local laws and the punishment of that infraction." A murmur of approval ran through the Senate.

"However, if the government of Ryloth and the Diversity Alliance are peaceful and do no more than work in the interests of their members then they should have no objection to a visit by diplomatic inspectors. This would, of course be prearranged and approved through appropriate channels with their government. Some of the charges against the Diversity Alliance are indeed troubling and warrant our attention. Therefore, I propose a simple fact-finding mission. " Mara hit mute again, and nodded her apologies to Face, while sensing Leia's distant relief as a suitable conclusion to the incident had been found. 

Face's expression grew grim, " It looks like we have our answer. Carry on Wraiths, the waiting game will now commence." 

~~~~~~~~

****

Coruscant

Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka, Lowbacca and Raynar stood anxiously in the Solo apartment in the Imperial Palace while they waited for Master Skywalker to arrive. Jaina sat on the edge of the couch and fidgeted nervously, while Jacen took several meditating breaths in order to release the tension. The meeting in front of the New Republic Senate had not gone well, and Jaina knew that some of their credibility as Jedi Knights had been damaged by the incident. What worried her most was that so far, aside from a brief talk before the meeting, their Uncle Luke had been too busy to discuss the events with them. She wondered if he was displeased with their behavior. 

Jacen sighed and glanced at the pretty girl next to him. Tenel Ka betrayed no signs of nervousness, making him wish that he could have some of her stoicism. Sometimes Uncle Luke's reprimands were the worst. Jacen remembered one time when a self-made droid of theirs had exploded. Instead of getting angry, and telling their parents, Uncle Luke had really just punished them quietly, asking the twins to clean up the mess and then never brought it up again. Jacen and Jaina had learned that their actions could disappoint others, and that they must be aware of the consequences of their deeds. After Ryloth, Jacen understood that perhaps they had been too hasty in rescuing Lowbacca, even though it had been the right thing to do. He sat up straight as he heard the door to the suite slide open, and a moment later Jedi Master Luke Skywalker entered the room. 

Luke could sense the tension in the room the minute he stepped inside the Solo's apartments. As he strode towards the children he felt Leia giving her reassurance that she was not going to interfere, having already discussed her feelings with her children, however grateful she was that they were alive. Meeting each of the young Jedi Knights' eyes he saw determination, worry, confidence and a vague feeling of relief and urgency. "Sit, please. Before we go on, I want you to free your mind your worry and turmoil." 

"I am not here to punish you, for as future Jedi, you are expected to take the initiative, but I would like to hear how you would assess your own actions after the senate hearing." 

As expected, Jaina spoke first, "We were worried about Lowie." 

Jacen nodded, frowning, "If we had not gone… they would not have let him leave." 

Tenel Ka sat up straight, "We would not have found out about Nolaa Tarkona's plan to exterminate all the humans. "

Lowie growled in agreement. 

Raynar stayed silent, worried his mind on other things. 

"Did you consult the Force before you left?" Luke asked quietly. 

From the falling faces of his students, Luke got the answer. "Why not?" 

Sensing the rhetorical nature of the questions, they continued to be silent. "The Force is your ally, the fact that all of you are standing here alive, shows this to be true. But while your actions were with good intentions, the way you went about them was not. There was some deceit, and a lack of trust in your peers. As Jedi we need to work together, and we need to know where you are going so that back up can be provided without jumping blind into a situation. " 

"I trust your instincts, but sometimes it helps to get a second opinion. " He paused, and nodded, sensing the understanding and acknowledgement that was coming from the students. "That being said, what are you going to do next?"

Raynar spoke for the first time, almost hesitatingly, "I am going with Zekk to find my father. He hopes that dad will speak to him and let us help him if he knows I am on board."

Luke nodded, "When are you leaving?"

"In a few minutes, I have to go help with pre-flight." Luke nodded and gestured that the young Jedi knight was free to leave. He turned to the remaining students, and waited. 

"We're going to follow them. I think that Zekk and Raynar may need backup, so Em Teedee has downloaded Bornan Thul's tracking signal information so we can follow just in case." Jaina bit her lip. "I can sense that it's the right thing to do." 

Luke moved over to his niece and clasped her hand in his. "Go, but this time tell your mother what is going on. She needs to be kept appraised of the situation. " 

Digging into an inner pocket of his robe, Luke handed his niece and nephew a datacard. "From your Aunt, and yes she knows. " Luke smiled at the furtive glances that Jacen and Jaina exchanged."

"May the Force be with you." 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Valdet

Tristan glanced at the empty chair beside him and rubbed the worry lines on his brow. The session had not ended well, and there was no way he could hold off the vipers any longer. Conspicuously absent was Iker who for some reason had not shown up with his now consistent taunts, diatribes and accusations. Instead the session had been filled with requests from senators to substantiate rumors about Elbereth's health. Tristan could tell they were not convinced, and from the undercurrents of the discussion, it was as if they had been given a story that they believed, and would believe no matter what. He knew that the day would come where he would have to tell them, but how could he explain to his people something he couldn't understand himself….. 

"Sir." 

Tristan glanced up and saw Senator Sian Arran standing next to him with a worried expression on his face. If it was possible, the greenish tint to his face was slightly mint colored. Something was bothering him. 

"Senator,"

"I heard another one today, "

"Oh really, let me guess…the royal consort, Tristan has locked up his lady love in an ambitious scheme, while planning to join the Empire." The words were filled with sarcasm, regret, a hint of anger. 

"Some are like that, others are nearer to convincing truths. All the populace has been told is that she is ill, and it is only natural to make the assumption that you are planning on ruling the two worlds alone without her. Some rumors even claim that it was a plan from the beginning. There is even talk that. …." 

Tristan's voice was strangled, "Don't say it…" 

"…that you killed Bran Morodin and staged the deaths of Lady Anian and Prince Illian, to move yourself closer to the crown." 

Tristan, sat, unmoving, as he brought his fist down on the desk, the echo reverberated through the high ceiling. Somewhere in the ensuing silence he gestured for the Senator to remove himself, and only then did he release the breath he was holding in. As the door clicked shut behind him he put his head in his hands and took a deep breath, willing himself to regain his strength. _Enough with the self-pity, you cannot change the past. She needs you now, she NEEDS you_; _don't back down from your promise._

He gathered himself together, and walked down the corridor towards the residential wing of the palace. Rounding a corner, a lilting voice, breathy and filled with sadness wafted down the long expanse and with every step the walls seemed to close in directing his long strides to a gilded door near the end of the hallway. Right as his hands closed around the doorknob, his heart shattered, as the words that had been vague murmuring coalesced into a recognizable sound.

__

"Endenyo al alcero

Mayim el monero

Yo coursin a marino

Me Tres Fera Ni Si 

~ 

Salya me Sin

Salya me roea

O Salye dono to mar

A fale ta sin

~ 

Salya me Sin

Salya me roea

~

In dawan al acero

Sayim no Coreno

Do ne ma sin se

Me tres fera a ni si

~ 

Salya me sin

Salya me roea

Salya odono to mar

A Fale ta sin he."

~*~

"A little girl once cried

Mother why shall I die

There are things I still must see

You and me, shining stars.

~ 

Salya child of wonder

Salya child of wind

O Salya my soul cannot let go

But they call, they call

~

Salya child of wonder

Salya child of wind

~ 

You shall embrace the sun

Soaring cross the greening plains

I shall be there, through the mountain pass

Through the misty dawn

You and Me, shining stars

~ 

Salya child of wonder

Salya child of wind

O Salya my soul cannot let go

But they call, they call"

~*~

It was Elbereth singing, restless since the events of the weeks before. In traditional Danshi, she sang the ballad of Salya, the first child of Mora-din. For thirteen years, Salya's mother welcomed her child to the world with this song, which told of the wonders that would seek children as they left their homes away from the parental bond. After thirteen years of light and laughter, an unknown ailment struck and Salya died. Mora-din still sang the melody every morning, but it had changed to be a haunting ballad that spoke of death, grief, and loneliness. 

Tristan heard a muffled sob break behind him, and saw Elbereth's guards standing stoic with tears trailing down their faces. For the last few weeks, Elbereth had been declining in health. There were days where she could barely walk around the room. They both saw it in each others eyes, and they both knew that this unknown illness was wiping her out, and they had hoped, that there would be someway to save the child, that maybe they could hold the disease at bay for another six months. 

For Elbereth to be singing of Salya, could only mean one thing. They had lost the child, as he would soon be losing her. 

Unable to enter the room until he had composed himself, Tristan slid against the wall, as silent and stoic as the guards with unshed tears glistening in the light. 

~~~~~~

Sian Arran stalked out of the assembly room and made his way towards his office. The prince's behavior had been a bit…odd. Despite Sians' loyalty as a separatist, he still valued the prestige and place of the Romani in Valdet society, and he was anxious to make sure that whatever happened, Tristan's place would not be diminished by malicious rumor. He had been alive when the bomb had killed the entire family, had seen the horror and pain on the young prince's face….Tristan would not kill the last member of his family for power, least of all his own wife. _One thing at a time…_The Fl'ntil shrugged, locked the door to the outer office, making his way to his _sanctum santorum_, only to find someone else sitting in his desk. 

It was Iker Rafagr. Their leader who had not shown up to the latest meeting… 

"Citizen Representative Arran, I'm sorry to come to you like this, and to sit in your chair…I needed to make sure I could see the door. You're one of the few I trust. " The humanoid leader of the resistance seemed anxious, unlike his usual confident self. 

"Citizen Representative Rafagr, what is wrong, is there anything I can help you with?" 

"I received another threat today. I was able to trace it back to members of the Danshitie freedom group. I don't know what made me think we could hold this coalition together. I'm afraid for my life. "

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, there is. Just in case anything was to happen to me, you need to stand tall and continue my work. I trust you, and even if I am no longer here it is important that Danshitie and Valdet remain free and true. It is imperative that someone be there with a strong force, in case something happens. " 

"I agree; I will not fail. In fact I was about to send you the updated specs of armaments that I received last week…." 

An hour later, Iker still looked frazzled as he exited the office, and in perfect timing, the Danshitie Representative Esperenza appeared around the corner. _I couldn't have planned it better myself…_ Looking anxious, he grabbed the woman's arm and practically dragged her out of hearing from Arran's office. 

"I'm sorry about that, you need to listen to me…Arran just threatened me. Said that if anyone opposed Tristan's rise after Elbereth's death, he had an army…and that no one could stop him. Not only is he reneging on our agreement, but he's also threatened our nation of Danshitie. We cannot let that go unrecognized. He has power Koi, power. " 

He watched as her eyes grew larger, and angrier as she processed Rafagr's words. "Elbereth is dying, " _The last of the Morodin, isn't that wonderful.--_ "Tristan ruling alone! " She snorted, knowing it was terribly unladylike, but goodness, how ridiculous...that man was pathetic. Her heart froze, as the rest of the message sunk in…"Well, Iker, our friend Sian isn't the only one with firepower, if anything happens to you, be sure that he will face the consequences. It shall not be in vain. Our little coalition may not have worked, but I sure as sith won't let my nation be ruled by another as long as I'm alive. "

"Good, just keep it quiet, and when the time arises, if I am missing feel no fear in striking terror into their hearts. " 

~~~~

****

In Hyperspace towards the Emperor's Plague Depot

Jacen fell into the seat next to his sister and adjusted his crash webbing. They were on their second jump on their way to reach the coordinates they had received from Bornan Thul. With their location, being closer than Ryloth, he hoped that they would be able to destroy the Depot before Nolaa Tarkona even received the information from Boba Fett. He glanced at the datapad in Jaina's hand and smiled warily. "Aunt Mara's letter?" 

Jaina looked up biting her lip, "Yes, " 

"Good, bad, will a joke help?" 

"Jacen."

"I haven't read mine yet, but judging from our bond, I'm assuming she said something that Uncle Luke left up to us to figure out. " 

Jaina nodded, pulled out her datacard, and quietly gave Jacen the datapad. Slipping in his card, he began to read. 

__

Hello Jacen, 

I hear from your uncle, that you and Jaina are back to health after an impromptu visit to Nolaa Tarkona. I am also sure that your Uncle was smiling when he handed you this message.

Not able to get the particulars, I have to say that as your teachers, we have to trust your judgement and accept that things often do not turn out as planned. I can tell you of a few missions where your Uncle Luke got into a scrape he could not get out of (remind me to tell you about the Cavilhru Pirates one day). As your Aunt, I am glad that you are back, safety and in good health. I know from experience that bacta is not pleasant. 

I caught part of the Senate hearings on the Holonet, and I am proud of how you held your own against the vultures, you helped your mother achieve a small, but significant victory. That being said….

Jacen looked up and shook his head at his sister, "It's not so bad so far." 

Jaina winced, "Keep reading little brother." 

__

…. That being said, there is a such thing as recklessness, and while it is a Solo trait to go off and do things haphazardly without thinking, I'd like to think that there is some of your Skywalker cautiousness and clarity of mind in each of you. How did you even think that you could take on a world government? Yes, I know your Uncle Luke and your mother joined the rebellion when they were a few years older, but that is besides the point, and I would counter that in your uncle's defense, at least, his actions were guided by the Force, and there was no luxury of thinking. In your case, Lowie had been gone already for weeks, I am sure waiting two more days for your Uncle would have gone a long way from making this into an intergalactic incident. I'll let the matter rest there. 

Jacen, tell Tenel Ka this joke for me; I heard it from one of your Uncle Luke's old friends, maybe she'll laugh this time. 

"How many Ewoks does it take to put together a Death Star Destruction Party?"

The Answer: "Forty, twenty to bring the food, nineteen to bring the music, and one to make sure Janson keeps his clothes on." 

Jacen snorted, and Jaina leaned over to read the joke, "I don't get it."

"I don't either, but it mentions Lieutenant Janson keeping his clothes…when has he ever done that at a party." 

"I'm not sure Tenel Ka will get that." Jaina leaned over to read the rest of the letter with her brother. 

__

On second thought, I'm not sure it is that funny, more like scary. 

Stay Safe, Learn from your mistakes, and

May the Force Be With You

Mara

~~~~~

Nolaa Tarkona, grinned as they hurtled towards the Plague depot. _Finally, those humans will get what they deserve. _She could care less about the New Republic "inspection" team…whatever happened on Ryloth no longer mattered now that she held the power to destroy their species. 

This would be a day she would never forget. Boba Fett had finally delivered, finally securing the navicomputer of Bornan Thul, where he had made his one fatal error and visited the depot himself, permanently leaving a trace on the harddrive. In a few days she would have the means to destroy her enemies, and the power to control all the humans for the rest of her life. 

****

End Post 8

Credit: The opening scene with the interrogation of the YJK in the NR Senate is from the novels themselves, but the situation that they heard it was mine; another POV change. In the scene where Luke is reprimanding the YJK, I mentioned a situation that occurred in Roger Macbride Allen's Corellian Trilogy where Jacen, Jaina and Anakin build a droid, which ends up exploding. 


	14. Post 09

****

Post 9

The riverbed outside Valdet's capital city sucked up the first drop that seeped through its moisture-starved crevices, barely beginning to satisfy its thirst. As the drops became rivulets, the cracked earth smoothed over, remolding itself, turning silt and clay into muck and forcing loose sediment down towards an L-shaped bend where it merged into the River Styxelin. This bend in the river was where a large amount of debris caught on the opposing shorelines and narrowed the river during the rainy season.

One of the main civil service projects of the city was to determine a clearing method, where all the extra eroding sediment and trash would be gathered and reformed into a large terrafirma project. So far a perfect method had no been devised, and it was up to Ghil Doan to supervise the current experiment. The organic sensory nets, which were, still in their trial period, let fish and mammalia through and stopped all unrecognizable pollutants. As a result, and in theory, the net would also keep the main source of water for the city clean.

From her observation tower built in the middle of the river, Ghil reached for her crackling radio just as a clear, cheery voice bounced off the walls in greeting."

"Evening Ghil. How are things looking?"

"Good K-Toe, as much as it can be being stuck in a three week shift in this rodianratnest. What's been going on out in the real world?"

"Not too much; did Camilo tell you the news when he came last week?"

"About Lady Elbereth's miscarriage? Yea, it's a crying shame--I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. I assume that's why she's been in hiding. It had been so long since she had been seen that even the sludgenews was depending on file photos. I almost believed that she was being poisoned…"

K-Toe's short inhalation was caught in a burst of static. "Not that Tristan--"

"Naw, he's a good man. I bet it's someone from the Senate. You can never take a rumor as full-truths. Most of da time half of 'em are true." A soft pattering against her screen caught Ghil's attention. "Hey K-it's raining, wonder if it'll be a rough night--with the drought it was getting to be a boring shift!"

"Yea, it's pouring here at the land office; at least I get to go home during the day and a sleep--the cots in the that cage aren't fit for a nexu." They talked as the rain began to pound harder. "I bet the runoff is going to hit you any moment now, our little tributary has been rising all day. How are the net's holding up?"

"All right so far, give me a few hours and I'll let you know." Ghil blinked as a light flickered on the panel. Needing to concentrate, she slapped the mute control on the radio and began messing with the sensory controls, and the light disappeared. Minutes ticked by and a flash of light from the land office, a few meters away and actually surrounded by land, flashed in her face. She turned the volume back up on the radio. "K-toe I hate it when you do that! "

"I gotta get a hold of your attention somehow--how are we doing?" he reiterated.

"I'll let you know when the dust settles, " the light blinked again, this time orange and flashing. "Hey look, I think we caught something already!" She pulled up the underwater grid that took readings from the net, and tapped the glowing affected quadrant.

"Anything good?"

"I'm trying to get a handle on the mass readings, whoa--looks like a large hunk of junk--I think we may need a team to go out right now, it's blocking a large portion of the net, it may strain its capacity."

"Give me a minute--I'll go, I love diving in the rain."

She could almost sense him smiling, "Ha! You just like the new underwater modules we got from Mon Cal. "

"Who wouldn't! Ok I'm going to go get suited up--see ya in thirty."

Thirty minutes later, she watched the small, but seaworthy, module dive just meters below her. It would be another twenty minutes for him to reach and examine the specific quadrant, so she turned from the panels, making sure that the mirror behind her would reflect any changes, and idly began flicking the channels on the holotape that K-toe had uploaded from the homebase. Raising the volume a bit she caught the lead in for the newest sludgenews report from earlier in the week. _Ugh just what I want to see--Karoli Kantirn instead of Dominic Domitia._

The leggy, and sometimes daft multi-colored female Androison started speaking. "Here's the question of the day--baby lost, the lady isn't looking well--_Is Tristan fit to govern both Valdet and Danshitie?_ Also the question on everyone's mind--Missing for eight days--where is Iker? Foul Play? Was his plan for 'change and the beginning of new order' too much?" The screen flashed an image of the separatist leader, Rafagr split screened with a very somber looking Tristan and a very frail Elbereth. _Oh they're smart, they're implying that Tristan had something to do with it…Offworlders!_

"Uh--G, we have a problem."

"You bet we do! That annoying ratfaced woman is implying that our Tristan did something to that back-stabbing Rafagr. Now I'm for interaction with the rest of the Galaxy as much as the next gal…but---" Ghil stopped her tirade as she realized that her partner had surfaced after a mere ten minutes. "Sorry, did you snag it already?"

"Yea,I did--Listen you better contact the Headquarters, I think I've got a body."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If anyone thought the rain would clear the tense atmosphere on Valdet, they were wrong. Instead, like poison, it seeped into the walls tapping into all who were still unaffected, and those teetering on the edge struggled to maintain balance. Iker Rafagr had been found--his body mangled, burnt and scorched beyond recognition, but with enough genetic material to match it up with his profile in the senate database. He had been wrapped in the new unified Danshitie/Valdet flag, lighting the fuse on an already lost situation. Time was running out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Never have I felt so suffocated in already hot conditions. The thunder and lightening of Iker's passing fueled brushfires, uncontrollable, the water merely tears against an unstoppable foe.

I couldn't stop the Valdet Freedom Fighters from marching and rallying in my defense. I couldn't stop the Danshitie insurgents from protecting their own. How can I govern a planet when I have no entitlement?

Then there was Elbereth; our last hope from the Core Worlds had sent the blood analysis. According to the galaxy there was no disease, no virus eating away at my wife's body, but yet it was shutting down. We reconciled ourselves to her death, but in one last hope that maybe someone could help us, I wrote a letter. Elbereth, was beyond all aid, but our dream of peace was not. So when she asked me to ask the Jedi for help, there was no way to say no. Some time after I sent the letter, that day arrived.

That day--the day Iker was found-ten days after our Salya left us the first bombs fell, and Elbereth was lost forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The confirmation had only been out for four hours when Tristan realized how silent it was. He hadn't heard a guard change in over two hours, and when he looked through the door to the residence, all he heard was the steady beating of Elbereth's heart monitor, and then a muffled cry outside the main door.

Tristan ran to open it, to confront whomever was talking loud enough so that the sound slipped through the heavy oak doors to his wife's recovery room, but he stopped as a moan from Elbereth made his bones stiffen.

He glanced back and saw her violet eyes, now tinged with yellow, snap open and with a clarity he hadn't heard in a long time she fearfully growled "Run, Tristan, run."

He started back towards her, to hold her hand, when she spoke again, pointing towards the door. "Can't you hear it? Run--" She was interrupted by a thump against the oak doors.

Tristan turned back and threw the open, and stopped shocked as a the barrels of five blasters swung towards him.

One of his honor guards turned to him, with undying loyalty in his eyes. "My lor--" and was cut short when a Valdet Militia guardsman hit him with a bayonet across the back of his forehead.

There was a standoff in the palace hall. Tristan could now understand the noises that they had been hearing. The honor guard must have thought the militia was coming to hurt them; they had always had a problem with overbearing attitudes against the Danshitie. Instantly recognizing the bodies of two Valdet guard members on the floor he glanced up puzzled once again.

"Stand down guardsmen, I'm sure the militia is just here to give me a heads up on the situation in the city."

"No sir, we are not." It was a young, fresh faced recruit with what looked like bright new double stars on his shoulders. "Valdet Militia has by orders of RN379084917 taken control of all Danshitie personnel who have culpable access to Tristan Romani. "

__

RN 379084917…..Oh Force…"Fine, but why attack your fellow citizens? " Tristan gestured to the unconscious bodies on the floor. Trying to hide a shaking hand, hearing the omission of his wife's name to the protection. "Answer me, now."

"Clearly traitors, my lord, they came to the defense of the Danshitie scum."

"There will be none of that here." Tristan growled, growing angrier with every passing remark. "That is not an excuse, it shows a lack of restraint. And these are _my_ guards; they are trustworthy, Elbereth and I, _Elbereth_, who is also a member of my family, chose them. I believe in them. "

Ignoring him, the Militiaman continued where he had left off. "The senate has begun demilitarization of Danshitie forces--including all in the Honor Guard. In approximately thirty minutes the first wave of B3259's will reach Morodin Sanctuary eradicating all hostilities at the base." His voice grew louder as a roar of thunder came through the think marble walls from the storm outside.

"We expect retaliation. You need to move to your bunker."

Again the omission of Elbereth. "By whose orders."

"Military Governor Sian Arran. He has evidence of Danshitie involvement in the murder of Iker Rafagr, evidence that proves it was a set up to take over Valdet. Sir, you will accompany me now--"

The guardsman stopped mid-sentence and suddenly grew pale as Tristan felt a clammy hand on his forearm. He whirled around and caught Elbereth as she collapsed into him, her strength holding her up for only the trek across the room. "It's too late.." Her voice echoed throughout the cavernous hallway--"It's too late."

She pointed towards the window--"Tristan..I love…" He barely caught her in time to throw them both behind a marble pillar as flaming shells rocked the palace and capital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Hawkbat Station__

Most people thought Wes Janson lacked the ability to have a serious thought. In fact, most people believed he had never had one single serious thought in his entire lifetime.

Of course nothing could be further from the truth. Sure, he liked to joke around, but there were three things that Wes would never joke around about.

Number One: For Janson, the mission was important. While he may try to joke his way out of a situation, underneath getting himself and his squadron out alive remained the highest priority. Besides, he also knew that humor often-reduced stress, stress that could get people killed.

Number Two: Janson was serious about death. A day did not pass where he did not think about those he would never see again. On Hawkbat Station, seeing Kell Tainer day in and day out, he never forgot those he did not want to kill, and those who died by his hand nonetheless.

Number Three: Something else Wes was serious about was his schemes, which while based in silliness and goofiness always had their place in the grand story. He always made sure there was the right amount of laughter, and heart; he never wanted to hurt someone's feelings--it was a pride thing. Just as knowing that some of his squadron mates did not understand him well enough to put some pride into their own schemes raised his curiosity. He knew Jade and Donos were hiding something. He could not, in good faith, reward shoddy workmanship.

Ah yes, Wes Janson was serious about Inyri Forge. He hadn't been sure or certain about how he felt until recently, but he knew --right now--that when she walked into a room, his days got brighter.

So maybe there were four things that he was serious about, but not many people knew about the last one just yet.

Wes smiled as he glanced down the hallway, still as empty as it was five minutes earlier. Slowly, he pulled out his doorkit. He wasn't being nosy, he just didn't think that Donos would have a thing for Mara Jade; it wasn't his style. Like Wes had said, it was a pride thing. The door opened with a swoosh, and in a cursory glance Janson smelled a set up. The holo by the tiny bed was Mara and Luke Skywalker's wedding holo with Luke Skywalker cut out of the image--now Wes was sure that something was up. Donos wasn't creepy, and that image was just…creepy. _There had to be another holocube chip around here. _Looking around he spotted the sniper case by the door. Moving slowly, and taking care not to mess with the order of the room, Wes slowly brought the sniper case closer. Picking the lock was a mission entirely of itself, but despite his earlier performances with doors, he was able to open it in a few minutes, and spotted the cloth wrapped bundle under the eyepiece. Unwrapping the bundle, he grinned as he saw the other chip. Switching it out he watched as the Jedi Master's image was replaced by one which caused Wes' bright triumphant smile to turn pensive.

He knew the young woman on Donos' arm, both of which were sporting matching rings. This woman had a smile that Janson had witnessed in person, briefly, before her death.

Lara Notsil, Gara Petothel, with laughing eyes and red hair in a holo that captured a moment of happiness in what Janson assumed was perhaps a lonely existence when Myn had to leave. The happiness in the snapshot did not hide the small worry lines. Nor did it mask some telltale features that would lead to Lara's death on many worlds if she were found to be alive. A small sigh escaped Wes' lips as he realized that Shalla, Mara and at least two of the other women knew the truth--and were afraid he would have to tell Wedge.

"We are getting old…" But there was one small hitch. Wedge had to all ready know. Why else the silent, almost lacking pomp resignation of Donos? Someone higher up was covering for him, making sure to shoot down any red flags. Someone who, while not actively impeding proper regulations, was skirting just around the edge to make sure the right questions simply disappeared. Why else would the New Republic be allowing someone of Donos' stature to just disappear without a fight?

Wes slipped the chip back in the case, and made sure that the room looked the same as when he entered. Solemnly, he made his way back to the lounge where Kettch and a few pillows guarded his supposedly napping self.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mara stood at her room's door and surveyed her handiwork. Earlier she had seen Wes settle in for a nap in the pilot lounge. With everyone else playing sabaac she had to make sure she was set for Wes' next prank.

Based on her Intel, Wes liked public pranks-ones that involved X-wings or large crowds outside private quarters. As a favor, Donos' R2 unit was watching the wing, which left the room open to attack. Setting the cans of paint inside the closet, she made her way to the mess where she hoped to be Janson-less for at least five minutes. Mara smirked and seated herself, starting up her datapad in the process. _Wouldn't he be in for a surprise?_

Switching gears she brought up some files that she hadn't had a chance to read. Luke would be on his way to Ryloth now with Lusa and Lowie's sister, Sirra. No matter how hard they tried, Skywalker-Solo's definitely remained in the thick of things. Hopefully, though, they could get things together so that when Leia was not there to take care of Jedi problems with governments--there would be some sort of safeguard. The latest data dump had included data on the Jedi of the Old Republic, the Jedi council and what information Luke had been able to recover on its connections to the Government. A memory flittered across Mara's mind.

__

"Puppets, controlled by their fears. The Jedi Council was useless; they couldn't control the darkness or prevent the Empire from rising. The Sith are the future….the only future…" Darth Vader had said that during one of their missions together, and as usual was punctuated by his regular almost cathartic breathing.

Sighing, the former Emperor's Hand pulled herself away from memories and stretched her neck.

"Do you ever get rest?" Hobbie dropped himself into the booth, placing a tray of unrecognizable mystery soup in front of him. "Whoops, was this seat taken?"

"Now it is, and to answer your question--what exactly is 'it' that I should give a rest?"

"You know--working. All the time I've seen you on base you've been working. Come play a hand with us! Swap stories…!"

__

If only he knew what I spent half the day doing. "I do stop working once in a while" Mara sniffed, "besides, this isn't work--it's, well, life."

Hobbie's face fell. "Oh it's Jedi stuff." Not to be dissuaded for long he picked up almost immediately, "Hey has anyone told you about Luke during the Rebellion, when he was merely Commander?"

Shaking her head, Mara cleared the datapad and placed it on the table. "No."

"Well, some members of the squadron used to talk about his 'disappearing act.' "

"His what?"

"Well it was something Luke would do--he'd disappear for some time and then come back to volunteer for the most dangerous and difficult missions. Some members of the provisional council even wanted to charge him with desertion--but how could you do that to perhaps the only remaining Jedi in existence? Eventually the stories got back to us--" Hobbie lifted one finger, changing his voice into that of a modulated newscaster.

"Today Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight got attacked by a Wampa Ice Creature, making members of his celebrated Rogue Squadron take time off to go rescue their commander, who by the way spent the night inside a taun-taun."

Mara smiled, "Yea, I know about that one; Han went out and nearly got himself killed."

"Ahh but there's more…After the Battle of Hoth he never met us at the rendezvous point, appearing with Princess Leia from Cloud City without any explanation. Mon Mothma sure was mad about that one, but anyone could see he was beat up about something--losing Solo, his hand and his commission may have been a little too much for that kid to handle. " Giving it a dramatic pause, Hobbie placed a hand on his forehead, "So yet again, Luke Skywalker dodged the bullet."

A female voice interjected, "Oh! He did it again after the Solo Rescue mission on Tatooine--" Shalla slid into the table

"How do you know that? " Mara looked at the woman curiously.

"Wes mentioned it a few years back. We were discussing secret missions in the Rebellion, and how some prominent members of the Alliance always seemed to go off sometimes."

Hobbie grinned, "Yea, by this time it was basically a matter of course. I think, deep down, we all knew that Luke was dedicated to the destruction of the Empire, so we never really questioned his motives. He certainly did his part in the war effort. When he returned from Tatooine, or wherever he had gone to, it created quite a stir. He just walked into the middle of the briefing room before Endor and immediately volunteered for the command crew for the shield generator shuttle. "

Mara smiled softly, thinking about how the events at Endor changed the entire course of her life. For Luke it had been an illumination of not only who he was, but what he was expected to be.

Hobbie saw a slight twitch in Mara's features. "Ahh and then there's the illustrious womp rat incident."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I just realized that Endor might not have been the best thing to bring up."

Mara opened her hands in a wordless gesture, "Its ok, I was on the other side then, on my way back from a job--like Luke, Endor was a turning point. But what about this womp rat incident?"

Hobbie glanced at Shalla impishly, "Hoth, pre-Endor. Lets just say that Master Skywalker had just as much fun planning pranks as Wes does. Basically he beat Wedge at a simulation run that mimicked the run on the first Death Star, except as a joke the tube down which the missile had to be shot was significantly larger. "

"And Wedge was a little distracted. So, thanks to me, he missed.

"After a round of rations on him, we walked Wedge back to his quarters. Four hours later we hear this yell and slight scream of surprise coming from his room. When Wes and I reached his quarters, your husband, Mrs. Skywalker, was collapsed just inside the door with laughter. " Hobbie shifted in his seat and raised his hands in flourish.

"Picture this--Wedge Antilles, half dressed, the arms of his flight suit hanging towards the floor, upon which the biggest womp rat from Tatooine you had ever seen was attached. It was making all sorts of growling noises and shaking as Wedge tried to pull it off his body with no success. All the while Luke is just laughing and laughing with tears streaming down his face. It was so realistic."

Mara frowned, "It wasn't real?"

"Nope, it was something Luke had borrowed from a friend, refashioned to look like a womp rat, and then jury rigged a vibrating sound and movement system to make it seem realistic. Apparently Wedge had awoken to see just glowing eyes staring at him from where the toy had been attached to his flight suit."

Mara let out a short laugh, "You know, we always thought the Alliance was crazy…" All three of them grinned at each other.

Suddenly changing gears, she grew serious. "Hobbie, can I ask you about Wes?"

His eyes tightened, slightly wary. "Sure."

A low growl escaped Mara's throat. "It sounds as if I'm questioning his honor, but I make a point to not work in hypotheticals. If Wes had to choose between bringing an Imperial criminal to justice or letting them go so that they can live their lives making up for their mistakes, especially when the person has obviously suffered and made attempts at making up for their deeds--what do you think he would do?"

Hobbie stood up and moved around the table so he was standing directly in front of Mara. "Wes is an enigma, one I've had over twenty-five years to decipher. Wes will do the right thing--he's not a stupid man-he doesn't make decisions rashly. But don't try to trick him, because even if you do pull the wool over the taun-tuan's eye, as soon as he catches a whiff of a set up its over. The Game is up. "

Looking her straight in the eye, Hobbie continued. "Yes, I do speak from experience, Only Wedge Antilles is that devious."

Shalla snorted, breaking her silence, "Hobbie, General Antilles is a maniac. "

Mara smiled, still digesting Hobbie's answer. "I think that my husband would agree with that assessment. Iella is just as crazy."

Hobbie's grin grew, "Maniac's stick together eh? Probably why they're friends with two of the craziest Jedi I Know…" he trailed off as Mara glared at him, and Shalla lightly punched Hobbie's forearm. "Ok, Ok, I'm s.." His apology was interrupted.

"Don't worry, based on the plans I have for a certain pilot, I would agree with that assessment."

Any attempt to wheedle the details out of her was interrupted by the klaxxon alarms and the flashing of lights, ushering the pilots to the briefing room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

The Emperors Plague Depot

The Young Jedi Knights emerged from the munitions bunker, each carrying a pack that held enough explosives to blow up a substantial portion of the depot.

As they'd realized what they were about to do, their lighthearted camaraderie had turned to grim determination.

When Bornan Thul narrowed his eyes, inspecting the companions, Jacen was worried the man might dismiss them as a bunch of kids caught in a dangerous situation. But instead, Raynar's father saw bravery there, and a dedication to purpose. He obviously considered them all, including his own son, to be real Jedi Knights.

Jaina dug in her pack to take inventory of the explosives, the detonators, and the space mines she had stashed there. "We'll have to find strategically vulnerable areas on the asteroid. It'll take plenty of explosives, carefully positioned at specific structural weak points, to bring this place down."

"We'll find the weaknesses," Tenel Ka said.

"Let's split up into teams, " Zekk suggested. "We can go off in different direction and plant more explosives in less time. I want to slag this depot and get out of here before anything goes wrong."

"If anything does go wrong, though, " Jacen said, "We'd better agree to rendezvous in our ships out in space."

…. Somberly, they went in separate directions carrying their explosives. Lowie trudged towards the central plague chamber, Em Teedee clipped to his belt. Zekk and Raynar stayed with Bornan Thul, who was still loading up at the munitions storage room, while Jacen, Jaina and Tenel Ka went off to disperse their detonators at structural weak points in the domes and tunnel junctures_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Things weren't going well at the Emperor's Little Asteroid Disease Depot. While I was buried beneath rubble, the galaxy was fighting against a Twi'lek who with one turn of her hand, could destroy the entire galaxy. In that one depot there was access to all kinds of diseases. The Young Jedi Knights just beginning their heroic journey had yet to mature, but still they faced the Diversity Alliance's henchman with honor and valor saving the galaxy in the process…at least for a little while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surrounded by hundreds of liters of concentrated death, Nolaa Tarkona experienced the thrill of long anticipation, the payoff of years of searching. At last she had a weapon to exterminate the human vermin for all time. Then alien races could be free. They could work together. They could reclaim their stolen worlds and live with all the glory they were meant to have.

As she stood among the transparisteel containers, she breathed the oh-so-clean-smelling air, sterilized and disinfected. But she knew something was terribly wrong. The sealed door had already been opened, and her guards scoured the plague chamber, searching for evidence of sabotage. They had shouted in outrage when they found dozens of incinerators and thermal detonators strung together, planted at strategic points.

Nolaa moved to the center of the room and found the control box. She could smell Wookiee in the air and she knew that Lowbacca, one of the great traitors to the Diversity Alliance, had been here already. He wanted to destroy this stockpile in the war for alien freedom.

With her rose-quartz eyes, she studied the control box now that she had disconnected the sabotage devices. Then she yanked out the remaining cables before tossing away the useless box. It made a resounding, satisfying clang on the metal floor.

…The little Jedi had been foiled in their plan, and Nolaa would bide her time. They would come to her. Then, with all the plague solution she would ever need, and with the human meddlers all dead, she could begin the great work of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Ryloth: Diversity Alliance Headquarters

It had been a day of useless wandering. The New Republic Inspection team had been taken on the Diversity Alliance's grand tour, through what was obviously a recently cleaned up operation. Unfortunately there was no way to prove there had been any wrongdoing before the cleanup. The visit to the mines showed only willing Twi'lek's, volunteers mining spice. It appeared that the Alliance had nothing to hide. Luke could tell that the delegation was getting agitated. As Senator Trubor decided to state what side he was on, yet again, Luke realized that he was thinking of ways that the good Senator could be made to shut up. _Oh Mara, I thought I'd never see the day, when I realized just how much you've rubbed off on me. _He set his face, hiding his pained expression. No matter how much Leia and Mon Mothma talked to him, he'd never be comfortable in the diplomats role.

He brought his mind back to the task at hand.

"I've seen enough," Trubor squeaked, putting his hands on his tiny hips. He perked his wide fanlike ears around as if listening for hidden prisoners cries for help. "There is nothing the least bit suspicious in all these tunnels. I, for one, must say that Nolaa Tarkona's concerns about human prejudice and intolerance seem to have a very firm grounding--especially with what the New Republic has demonstrated here."

Luke used his Jedi senses, but could detect no struggling human prisoners. He hoped that Nolaa Tarkona hadn't ordered their immediate execution upon learning of the inspection teams' visit.

"Is there nothing else we can show you?" Kambrea said.

"Yes!" Lusa snapped. "Show us everything you have hidden."

Luke turned to calm down the centaur female, understanding her frustration. He listened as Sirra suggested that they visit the loading dock, and almost immediately began sensing danger.

His senses prickled as Kambrea led them to one of the main shipping and receiving bays. Stacks of crates stood tall against one wall. Bulky alien workers and numerous droids lifted the crates, cataloged them, and loaded them into small transports.

"You see," Kambrea said with a gesture, "Food and medicinal supplies for alien colonies, settlement worlds the New Republic has abandoned."

Inside Cilghal stifled her annoyance. "Very commendable."

Trubor emphasized the point further. "The New Republic cannot help every world, though we wish we could. The Diversity Alliance serves a good purpose by assisting those we cannot."

Sirra growled curiously as she strode over to the wall of crates. Luke watched her carefully. The Wookiee seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

"I hope you're satisfied," Kambrea said, intent on Trubor. "There's nothing to warrant the treatment we have received. We trust you'll return to your New Republic and report our displeasure to your government."

Sirra gave a challenging bellow. As everyone turned to look, she balled her furry fist and punched in the side of a supply crate marked _Fragile: Medicinal Supplies--urgent._ The container split open.

Kambrea yelped in astonishment and Sirra stood back as the crate cracked, groaned, and then spilled packaged blaster power -packs and handheld laser rifles out onto the floor. In that instant Luke knew that this diplomatic situation had just lost whatever semblance of organization from before. Sensing danger he began looking for defensible positions.

At that point, all chaos broke loose.

****

End Post 9

Credit: This is where it is essential that you recognize the work of KJA and RM. This post has two principle sections which, for the most part are all of their words--just cut so that I could get across the intensity of the situation. They did a fantastic job in getting the mindset and the events of the Emperor's Plague depot across. The first section involving the kids removing munitions is from pp83-84 of _The Emperor's Plague_ while the Nolaa Tarkona section is from pp 137-139. The section with The Diversity Alliance on Hoth, is also from TEP, but I added sections to reflect more of Luke's inner thoughts and feelings.

****

I realized that the section dividers (the tilda's) weren't showing up after Post 8, so I've replaced them with repeating x's.


	15. Post 10

****

Post 10

Ryloth

"Guards! Stop them before they kill us all!"

Piggy froze at the sound of the shrill Devaronian voice and watched as the main detachment of soldiers began tracking for targets. His fellow Gamorrean guards just opened fire, as usual illustrating their lack of intelligence. Ducking behind one of the crates, Piggy looked around for the cause of the break in the tense negotiations. Then he saw the Wookiee Sirra standing near a crate whose contents could not be mistaken for medical supplies.

__

Why did you not leave when you had the chance? It was because he was needed to help the delegation out if they were unable to pin down evidence on the illegal activities of the Diversity Alliance. He knew Cracken would let him know if his mission was completed.Now with nothing but a flimsy wood box between him and the blasters of the very people he was working for, things had gotten dicier. _Whatever you do, don't get shot again. _Piggy grinned; sometimes the annoying voice of his commander bossed him around subconsciously. _Shut up Face._ At least this way, he could stop Loran from talking.

The smell of scorched wood and a ping on the box he was using as shelter reminded Piggy of his predicament. He watched as Luke Skywalker and Cilghal, the Mon Calamari Ambassador pulled out their lightsabers in defense, and shook his head at the stupidity of the small Chadra Fan, a senator who kept squeaking for everyone to stop shooting. From his vantage point, Piggy was aware of some interchange between the Jedi and the members of the Alliance, but became distracted as a small skimmer holding three Abyssin exploded after the Wookiee hit a fuel tank.

He could feel the shrapnel impacting his skin, and winced inwardly. His thick skin and body fat would protect his internal organs, but he wasn't going to save himself by staying behind this crate. It was obvious that the New Republic forces were outnumbered, and Piggy knew if he recognized the situation, the Jedi had to as well. Pulling out his blaster, he began carefully shooting those that got too close to any of the Republic representatives, doing what he could to not blow his cover, but also help out those he could.

Then things got worse. First Kambrea, that stupid Devaronian sidekick of Nolaa Tarkona, ordered the Diversity Alliance soldiers to focus their firepower on Sirra, the Jedi Wookiee's sister, and a centaur female named Lusa. As Ambassador Cilghal and Master Skywalker ran to their aid a ton of crates behind Kambrea began teetering on the verge of collapse. Before anyone could do anything, the heavy boxes fell on top of the provisional leader of the Diversity Alliance, killing her. Instead of forcing the Diversity Alliance to take stock of their situation they surged forward with violence, white anger and blind blaster fire all the while calling in more reinforcements.

In the confusion, Piggy inched forward, moving along the side of the wall towards the New Republic side of the fray, getting ready to come to their defense more openly if needed. It was obvious at this point that the Diversity Alliance's secret was out no matter what. At the sound of a high pitch squeak behind him, Piggy turned towards the backside of the chamber. He watched as the small Chadra Fan crawled from under cover, squealing, "We surrender! We surrender! It's the only way!"

__

He's going to get himself killed. Piggy began to wave his hands to get the small aliens attention, trying to distract him enough to be quiet. Unfortunately, two Gamorrean guards turned naturally towards the piglike noises, and seeing an enemy shot the senator dead in his tracks. Little Trubor's Sullustan guards cried out in anger, and dragged the body into shelter. _The mathematical probability of anyone surviving now is next to nil, unless some new variable can come into play._

Out of nowhere a strong voice came out of the crowd, urging everyone to stand down and look at the horrors. Craning his neck, Piggy recognized the Twi'lek as being one of the Republic delegation. He moved silently closer as the blaster fire tapered off to listen to what this unknown quantity had to say.

"Aliens have shed alien blood! But for what? Did you gain peace? Freedom from tyranny? No! The search for revenge has only brought you death and given you cause to distrust each other. Isn't this exactly what the Diversity Alliance promised to _prevent?"_

"Look around you. This time there is no scapegoat--no excuse to blame the killing on one species or another. All races must stop trying to place the blame for injustices of centuries gone by--and begin working together," The Twi'lek raised a fist, "As _equals. _We must build from the present, not resort to savagery because of the past."

Watching silently, Piggy watched as the Jedi switched off their lightsabers and stood in the open next to the brave Twi'lek. "We must talk together," he said, "only that way can we find peace."

As it became clear that the fight was over, Piggy released his breath letting go of the tension that had been building up. _Excellent; next stop a medbay, and then Hawk-bat station. _Piggy sighed; it appeared that this assignment was now complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

Hawk-bat Station

"Grey Twelve, this is Control-there's a priority one message for you from Coruscant."

"Transmit it to my R2 unit--I'll read it in hyperspace."

"Acknowledged--prepare for transmission-" Mara's new R2 unit, who answered to the name Dhruv, beeped when the message reached him.

"Control, this is Twelve. Transmission received successfully. Twelve out."

"Control out."

Face's voice came over the squadron frequency. "Grey Twelve, all set?"

"Everything is green on my end."

"All right--let's go see what this fight is all about. "

Checking to make sure her lightsaber was secure, Mara rested her hand on the hyperdrive lever, waiting for the signal.

"Wraiths, on my mark 1…2…3…" In unison the squadron followed their commander's voice and surged into hyperspace, embracing the twists and turns in a galactic symphony that only hyperspace could compose. For a few moments she watched the dizzying, yet cathartic shift of light flashing by, but then moved on to more practical matters. The jump wasn't long, so Mara quickly reviewed the mission--to aid New Republic forces in destroying an old Imperial depot on an asteroid. An asteroid, which was believed to contain disease agents, created by the Emperor. Apparently, the Young Jedi had provided information on Nolaa Tarkona's main intentions for the galaxy, information also backed up by an undercover NRI agent named Piggy. _No big surprise there._

Taking a deep breath she prepared to rest, because whatever awaited the Wraiths, now Gray Squadron, at the depot, it was not predetermined and Mara was determined not to let this day be the day that anything happened. At least not because she didn't rest enough. Face had said that NRI could only confirm that a team of Jedi had infiltrated the Depot, not whether they were Han and Leia's children, although Mara was still sure that's who it was. He also told her that General Solo would be in charge of the New Republic Strike team.

A beep on her console caught her attention, "Yes Dhurv?"

"No, that's all right…" Glancing at the translation scrolling across the screen Mara nodded--"Yes I know, I didn't' forget. Sure, patch it through." She was sure that the priority one message was from Cracken. He had been forwarding her information during this mission from Luke, Kam and Tionne so that she could keep abreast of any problems.

The console beeped again. _Needs Encryption Code_.

" Alpha, Blue Two Four."

A moment later the text appeared on screen.

****

"Mara-This message was sent to Yavin IV. Due to the nature of the message; we felt it was necessary to ask what you and Master Skywalker would like done. I am forwarding it along the prescribed lines.--Kam Soulsar."

Data Source: X2157-Valdet-Danshitie System by way of

1138-ENCRYPTED

and Imperial City/Coruscant

Sender Key: Tristan Romani

'Master Jade-Skywalker and Master Skywalker, I am writing to you with hope that the Jedi may be able to help us. As you are aware, Elbereth and I had hoped with our marriage and the peaceful coalition that resulted from the revolution that our two peoples could live together without strife. Unfortunately, it appears that six months is enough to see that perhaps our situation is best for all if it is kept separate.

We require help, once again. I fear that if a resolution to our differences cannot be found--Civil War will prevail. Elbereth and I feel that perhaps our euphoria after Bran's death caused a misinterpretation of the people's will.

As I write, two separatist factions are preparing an army, led by a man we trusted--and there is no power left in my hands to save us. Elbereth's condition is such that to choose between our dream and her life has put me in limbo. As it stands, she is in no condition to rule, which makes me an usurper in the eyes of the Danshitie.

Forgive me, I feel that I am being torn apart by forces I cannot control. In my rush to explain the situation I neglected to state the most important.

Elbereth is dying.

At this juncture, our doctors cannot aid her, mysterious as this illness is, we do not know how or when she acquired it. We have consult medical experts on Coruscant who can only give her a few more weeks, maybe a month. Perhaps if there had been more time a Jedi healer could have been requested, but we have accepted what shall come.

I only hope, that the New Republic or the Jedi, despite our lack of admittance can help us find peace--before more lives are lost. Do not feel that your participation is necessary--what will come, will come. I trust that the Force shall bring us balance, but as my last role as ruler of Valdet-Danshitie, maybe this will do some good.

May the Force Be With You

Tristan Romani '

xxxxxxx

Her mind reeling with questions, Mara scrolled down to find an addition by General Cracken.

****

"Having this message scanned as per protocol I thought it would help to read the current intel regarding Valdet-Danshitie. A New Republic Observer in the area has indicated a tense situation. The day after this message was timestamped, approximately one week ago, the body of separatist leader Iker Rafagr was found, sparking a counter-revolution to the one you witnessed. The New Republic Observer took some images of the first Danshitie bombs, which took out the royal living quarters in Valdet, as well as part of the Capitol building. There was no word of survivors, though witnesses say they saw someone carrying a body away from the scene. NRI suggests that if someone is sent, perhaps a diplomatic envoy could come along. Once again though, the New Republic has no official jurisdiction in this conflict as Valdet-Danshitie is no longer a petitioner for admittance into the New Republic.

General Cracken."

Mara let out a deep breath. She was in a corner, boxed in, and there was nothing she could do about it. Hurtling through hyperspace in a snubfighter to a battle where the outcome was never predetermined, and someone needed help--as usual.

Luke had told her how the Force had led him to her at Nirauan. While meditating he had seen her, in death, surrounded by craggy rock, but had seen himself somewhere else. It was there that a sequence of events led him to Talon, just in time to hear of her predicament. Maybe the reason she had the message now was to prevent hasty decisions.

So Mara did the only thing she could do: She meditated.

__

The Force was warmth, life, love-- a boundless energy. It opened doorways--past, present, future. As if it had been waiting for her to tap into its raw wisdom, it sucked Mara into its embrace, its gentle rhythm and spoke.

She heard a voice; deep, cultured. _"Anakin Skywalker may be the shatterpoint of our war against the jungle. If he is-- if Anakin is the being born to win that war--it doesn't matter if every other Jedi in the galaxy dies. As long as Anakin lives, we have hope. No matter how dark it gets, or how lost our cause may seem. He is our new hope for a Jedi Future."_

She felt the steam, the heat of overwhelming death and violence, and she felt the silence, suffocating and empty, devoid of life energy.

__

"….My ally is the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. It's energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we...not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you."

Yoda? Mara reached to see if she could sense the Jedi Master, but instead a new voice, strangely hushed, caused Mara to strain her ears to hear the whisperings of the Force…_"I wasn't strong enough to save you. I wasn't  
strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again..."_

Delving deeper into her meditative trance, the jungle suddenly faded through mist to become choking smoke from enflamed debris. Almost immediately Mara understood that she had left the past, and was now on Valdet. Through the smoke she could see a figure in the shadows, standing upon ruins of what must have been the royal living quarters. He was searching for something and she could feel his anger grow as the seconds passed. _Revenge is of the darkside. It will consume._

And almost as an afterthought. _He will lead them._ Mara started as the echo of the voice from before overwhelmed the soft message…_I wasn't strong enough, strong enough, strong enough…I won't fail again..again..again…_

And again, softly. _He will lead them._

Then she saw herself walking to her ship a completed temple rising out of the background, the unmistakable sound of a heartbeat matching her steps slowing until they marched in counter rhythm.

It was understood. It was her heart, Elbereth's life, fading away, and in that moment Mara felt what he felt. She felt the grief, the determination to save their planets from ruin. Then she felt the shock, the thirst for vengeance, and the raw anger that permeated Tristan Romani's soul. Again, she saw herself walking away from the newly reconstructed temple, something that was not going to occur for at least the next few months. She understood--now was not the time. Now was not the time for her to go.

She and Tristan would meet again, but not until he had walked his path. For now the battle awaited. Her role in the Valdet-Danshitie revolution would come later.

The smoke from the bombs that clouded her vision began to shift, grow red, and began to clear again. _The Force had shown her the past, the present, and some of her future--what could there be left for her to find out…._

And she was jolted awake by proximity alarms.

Pressing her hand to her chest in a steadying gesture, she licked her lips and swallowed before answering her droids concerned query. "Thanks for the warning Dhruv, I'm awake. How long do we have?"

"Two minutes..all right, hang on. You ready Dhruv?" Mara laid her hand on the hyperdrive lever. "Let's do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right, prepare for sublight. Remember come out on high alert and watch out for the _Lightening Rod _and _Rock Dragon_. I'm going down to the _Falcon; _we'll be launching as soon as we're clear." Han tugged on his belt while checking the safety on his blaster. Noting the silence he looked up. "What?!"

"General, maybe you should stay with the battlegroup; we'll be able to protect you." The dark hared, baby faced Lieutenant licked his lips. The General had a reputation for outbursts and insane maneuvering, but all rank aside, leaving the battlegroup to fly a civilian ship was not the way to win a battle.

Han's face twisted into a scowl, "Listen junior, Lieutenant. I would _not_ finish that thought, you should have taken the advice of your fellow men and kept your mouth shut. In a dogfight I always try to avoid issuing orders from a bridge. It's the easiest way to get killed. All you need is one lucky shot, and _pfffst_, the whole thing falls apart. "

He reached over and patted the officer on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I know they call me Crazy Solo, but I'll tell you this. If I can bring down Zinj, this group will be easy." Halfway to the corridor, he yelled back, "And don't worry, overconfidence is one of my strengths!" Laughing to himself, Han made his way to the main docking bay. _I'm sure he's getting razzed by the rest of the bridge crew. Crazy-Solo…always good for new intitates…they'll explain the plan to him._ Rounding the corner he stood and inhaled the recycled air. The _Millennium Falcon_ was sitting by herself away from the preparations on the fighters, and as usual managed to look ancient and majestic at the same time. Like an old building, that appeared to crumble and fall apart with time, the exterior of the Falcon was deceptive, hiding the many positive and personalized modifications that made her smooth as fine Corellian wine to a pilot's sense. But only two people ever could fly her to perfection. "Chewbacca!" Han yelled, as he ran his hand on the underside of the ship.

__

There's my girl. No matter how much he loved Leia, the twins and Anakin, the Falcon and Chewie had a special place in his heart. "You're still the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy." If ever a ship was perfect, the _Millennium Falcon_ was it. Built to the specifications of one of the pickiest pilots in the business, it held masses of storage space, weaponry, and two of its own gunwells. To an outsider, and many of the newer officers on the bridge of the New Republic cruiser, she didn't look like much, but as Han had said that one fateful day, she definitely had it where it counted. There was no way he was going to a battle without her, and no way he was going to remain on the bridge of a cruiser that lacked mobility when his children were stuck on a plague-storing asteroid.

"Chewbacca!"

A low growl came from inside the ship. "Yea, we're about to drop out. We ready?"

Chewbacca roared an affirmative.

"Lets get to it then." Running up the ramp, Han pulled up the loading ramp as Chewie initiated the start up sequences. He reached the cockpit just as the comm flared to life.

"General Solo, this is Lieutenant Merwa. Dropping from sublight, in three..two..one.----" The larger ship rattled as it dropped out of hyperspace, and was quickly followed by the flashes of other New Republic ships. Almost instantly the fleet began to maneuver into attack formation, responding to something outside of Han's view. "General Solo--you are free to go. We have identified the_ Rock Dragon_, it is currently under attack by what is assumed to be an unknown armada…correction…a fleet bearing the markings of the Diversity Alliance."

"Thanks Lieutenant." Han nodded to Chewie, and in a silent dance that they had practiced for over two decades, the Falcon slipped from her berth and into a firefight already in session.

For a moment Han's blood ran cold. Forty odd ships were firing on the Hapan passenger cruiser. One that he assumed carried at least some of his children and their friends. His sensors were telling him that the _Rock Dragon's_ shields were quickly failing, and that they were in need of help--fast. Chewbacca turned towards him and sent him a fanged grin, toggling the open comm switch while Han called out orders to the two New Republic members manning the quad lasers.

In classic Solo fashion, Han twisted the ship into a corkscrew, and shot at the Diversity Alliance armada. Twisting his face up into a grin he let out an undulating yell, taunting those who were listening on the open channel. Chewbacca let out a deafening roar of challenge. Han slapped the receivers to the _Rock Dragon's _frequency, and flipped the _Falcon_ again as one of the Alliance ships continued to fire, something that was quickly regretted as the Falcon's shots hit true.

All the while, Jaina kept juking the ship in anticipation of the laser fire, successfully protecting the ship from further injury. Chewbacca growled something under his breath as the _Rock Dragon_ narrowly missed a stray bolt.

Han looked at him in surprise and nodded. "I agree, give her a few years, and I may have to polish up some of my skills." Opening the comm, he raised his voice, "I suggest you kids get to safety while we handle the heavy artillery out here."

"But Dad--Lowie and Zekk and Raynar are still on the asteroid! We're just heading back there." Han winced as he heard the concentration in Jaina's voice, watching the sleek ship do a 180 as a burst of turbolaser fire nearly hit the port shields.

Chewbacca's reply was so loud that Han nearly had to cover his ears. After years of knowing the Wookiee, he was like a second father to the children, and he understood his concern. But based on what he knew of Jaina's skill and the Young Jedi's competence, he had to trust them. "Just stay clear of the crossfire, wait for an opening, but until then stick close to the _Falcon_." Moments later he heard a determined whoop, and smiled as Jaina began paralleling his moves bringing the _Rock Dragon _in line with the _Millennium Falcon._

Han moved back to the command frequency and began issuing orders. "All right, commence Operation B-52. Remember the rules of engagement. Red, Green, Gold flights--you have your orders. "

He watched as a New Republic X-wing burst into flames, and then spun the ship around in a tight turn as one of the Corellian Corvette's hit a mid-sized transport. And then, as happens in space fights, time slowed and instinct prevailed. Mindful of the fact that his daughter was beneath his shields, the impromptu choreography of survival kicked in, and the _Falcon _dodged fire looping around larger ships and knocking smaller one's off kilter.

Then all of a sudden, as if they had finally recognized a losing battle, the Diversity Alliance began retreating, drawing some fire…but moving away from the asteroid.

From the cockpit of the _Rock Dragon_, Jaina continued in the shadow of her father's ship, moving clear from the miscellaneous fire that still came from the broken armada.

"Jaina-"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Do you have any communication with the others on the depot?"

"No, umm there was an explosion where Tenel Ka, Jacen and I were setting up detonators, I think it destroyed communications."

"Nice." There was silence for a moment. "Ok, I think you may be clear to go back to the asteroid now, but make sure you let us know the minute everyone is clear."

Jaina's Jedi senses flared suddenly and Tenel Ka leaned towards the comm, "General Solo, "

"I see them, I see them--" In a split second, the entire remaining section of the Diversity Alliance turned in a overt and barely coordinated move and seemingly lunged back towards the approaching New Republic fleet.

Han groaned, "Why me? Why me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The starlines turned to beacons of single points and twelve New Republic X-wings with freshly painted gray stripes dropped out of hyperspace. Almost immediately Mara sensed her niece and nephew through the Force.

"Gray Twelve to Lead--"

"Yes?"

"The _Falcon _and _Rock Dragon_ are at the following coordinates." Mara shot off a short transmission towards Face's X-wing.

"Captain, Five." Kell's voice was hesitant.

"Yes?"

"Looks, like they're pulling back, maybe we're not needed." Sure enough what appeared to be the more ragtag group of ships was pulling away from the coordinates that marked the Emperor's plague depot.

Mara's danger sense kicked in. "Captain, Twelve--I don't think they're going to stay that way in fact---I think we should move closer. "

"Jedi thing?"

"Yes--"

"All right gang, you heard her, let's get in there. Keep it tight, and turn to standard frequency. Remember to tag the civilian freighters as friendlies, I'll take care of the rest."

Mara reached over, the prickling at the back of her neck growing stronger, and turned the comm channel over the military frequency.

Face's voice came up as Wraith Squadron neared the fray, "This is Gray Squadron identification code 8325 --uploading targeting data."

"Gray Lead, this is Lieutenant Merwa, sending IFF codes now, General Solo and the rest of the New Republic Fleet welcome you to the party, such as it is. "

"Thank You, we're happy to serve." Face toggled back to the squadron frequency, "Ok guys, bring it about--it looks like we're to take position--"

"Emperor's black bones! " Mara's head snapped around as the prickling turned into a full-fledged attack. The Diversity Alliance had suddenly turned around and was surging towards the New Republic Forces with a new found frenzy. Almost immediately they were engaged by lasers and shots. "Shields up, Dhruv."

From the comm, there was a burst of static, and then Han's familiar voice burst out, "Blue and green groups--attack formation delta. Remember your training."

Mara watched in fascination as four squadrons wound their around the Alliance ships, which were composed of a combination of modified light freighters, ragtag TIE and X-wing Freighters, and a whole contingent of Uglies. Inspired by something, they were coming at full force without formation, or tactical organization.

"Ok, Gray flight, form up--we'll go in easy, but watch out--they seem to be moving unpredictably, so watch your scopes. One flight follow me, two flight five and Three flight keep with nine--"

Mara brought her ship into line with Wes and glanced over to make sure she was even with Myn. Together the three flights formed up into a loose triangle, roaring towards the quickly approaching alliance fighters. A group of six varied ships came towards the group in a similar formation, but only with the appearance of unity, as moments later two of the leading Tie-Ugly combinations broke to port in an attempt to come down behind the Wraith formation.

Wes's voice came over the comm, "Break!" Three flight moved in one fluid motion coming around perpendicular to the enemy fighters while two flight dealt with the two rogue ships. It really was an uneven match up, but the reduction of numbers in the Diversity Alliance armada was made up by their madness and continual disregard for their squadron mates or their own lives. The alarms on Mara's console started blinking as one of the ships gained a torpedo lock. Narrowing her vision, Mara slapped the alarm and flew by instinct juking the X-wing around just in time to launch one of her own to intercept it.

"Twelve, you clear? " Myn's voice was strained, but fully in control of his situation.

"I'm swinging around to meet you, Eleven." Mara spotted her wingman, and then saw a rundown X-wing flashing green lasers approaching from just above Myn who along with Hobbie and Janson were now up against a midsize transport with reinforced lasers.

"Ten, there's a wing coming in right above you all, I'm going to draw its fire, just watch out." Mara melted into the Force, and gently pressed down on her sights, taking care not to damage the ship in front of her. Out of nowhere a loose shot destroyed the Diversity Alliance X-wing, causing Mara to wince at the sudden loss of life in front of her, all the while trying to avoid the extra debris. She swung her scopes around saw that the shot had come from an Alliance ship attempting to hit Hobbie, and in their hasty judgement had mis-directed their fire. _Shavit._

Dampening the effects, she tucked the pain to the back of her mind, adjusting her internal compensators, and glanced at the board. So far none of the Wraiths had been hurt. She had minimal damage, and it looked like the rest of three flight was still steady.

Wes's called out, "Lead this is nine--need help?"

Face answered tightly, "No, I think that we're just about finished--whoa I think that reinforcements just arrived."

Mara blinked, and glanced at the horizon where a huge battle fleet arrived from the folds of hyperspace. Sleek merchant vessels, Mara knew she had seen the lead ship somewhere, but couldn't place the symbol. Then it hit her. "It's the Bornaryn trading fleet, "

The voice of Aryn Dro Thul crackled over the comm, "This is the Bornaryn fleet offering our assistance to the New Republic. I understand my husband and my son are down there."

A older man's voice, slightly pompous followed on a more open channel, "If you Diversity Alliance troops know what's good for you, you'll give up right now."

Mara sighed, this battle was over, it was only a matter of time before the remaining enemy ships realized it. She glanced at her display and tried to sense Han and the Young Jedi as part of the New Republic Fleet followed the retreating Alliance ships. After a heavily armored cruiser exploded, she sensed her niece and nephew drawing away. In fact they were going back towards the asteroid---which in Mara's senses was a ticking time bomb just waiting for the fuse to count down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nolaa Tarkona struggled to breathe, as the _Rising Star_ rose from the plague depot. Feverish, almost manic in glee, she fingered the vials in her grasp. Looking at Raabakayshk, the Wookiee friend of that traitor Jedi, she smiled inwardly…_At least there is one loyal member left to finish our task._

Ignoring the twitching in her other arm, she reached up to wipe the sweat from her forehead, and then rubbed the oily residue on her tunic. Rasping she caught Raaba's eyes--"Hurry, " she said, "we must get back to the armada. Our time of triumph is at hand. Don't hesitate now." _Look at how far we've come, the human Bornan Thul has been destroyed, so easily, so close._ An almost vision of herself as the center of a non-human empire rose tantalizingly to her mind.__

The Wookiee seemed to think while adjusting the controls, the growled a question about how many plagues had been released in the chamber.

__

Why does it matter, we only need the one! The Twi'lek woman looked surprised. "Three, four, perhaps a dozen. What does it matter? Many of the canisters were destroyed." Nolaa reached inside her cloak and pulled out a fistful of vials labeled _Human, Fast Acting_. "Don't you see?" she said. "We have what we came for. The means to destroy our enemies for all time!"

Feeling the heat now, Nolaa knew she had been infected, but she had the power. Antidotes could be found, once all humans were destroyed. If Raaba would not do it, she would--tucking the vials into her cloak, Nolaa reached forward for the co-pilot controls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mara and the rest of Gray flight stayed behind while half the New Republic fleet followed the scattered Diversity Alliance. Slipping into the embrace of the Force, she let her hands guide her as the squadron reformed up for docking on one of the Frigates. She then reached to get a more tangible understanding of the situation her niece and nephew were in.

Almost telepathically, she sensed an internal timeclock countdown as they pushed off the asteroid fifteen minutes after re-docking. She recognized that they would not have enough time. _Push!_

10…9..8…7…6..

5…4…3..2...1...0

Mara blinked as she saw the secondary dome explode in her mind's eye. The _Rock Dragon_ was still not far enough away and was pelted by debris. She sensed the Young Jedi tapping into the force to push the ship away, all the while being jolted around. And then she could see them clearly, rising almost unnaturally away from the depot.

Zekk's voice came over the comm speakers. "New Republic fleet, this is Zekk in the _Lightening Rod._ Once the _Rock Dragon _is clear, feel free to use the asteroid for target practice."

Han replied. "We copy, Zekk. You're cleared to come aboard one of the escort frigates. Red and silver leaders, bring your squadrons after the _Falcon_. You're with me. We're going in."

Mara ignored the rest of the orders, and frowned. Almost caty-corner to the _Rock Dragon,_ which was now steadily coming towards the fleet, was a small ship whose transponder tagged it as _The Rising Star_. Waves of danger were rolling off the ship through the Force.

Jacen called out, "Raaba, is that you? If you need our help, we can take you aboard." Almost immediately there was a distinct split in emotions rising from the ship. There was an outrage, directed not towards the New Republic fleet, but rather to another life form inside the ship, one that bled hostility, but was slowly fading within the living force. There was a battle of wills going on, and the outcome would decide what happened next.

There was no audible answer from the ship, which began to move away, almost drifting aimlessly in indecision. "Hey, Raaba, are you there? Are you all right? Do you need our help?"

Frowning, Mara directed her last proton torpedo towards the ship, just in case. Something was not right--

Then, as if a clear decision had been made the _Rising Star_ launched towards the Diversity Alliance fleet, disappearing into hyperspace before reaching them. Minutes later, in a spectacular display of fireworks, the Emperor's weapons depot succumbed to the New Republic onslaught, evaporating and disappearing in the vacuum of space.

****

End Post 10

Credit: First part with Piggy is a POV change with Piggy's point of view...all the dialogue and occurrences are from YJK. Dhruv, the name of Mara's droid is the name of my cousins son. He is really cute, and I was about to go visit him when I wrote this portion.

The Dialogue in Mara's vision: Mathew Woodring Stover's _Shatterpoint_ and _Attack of the Clones_

The entire battle scene is based on the sequence in YJK, but anything involving Gray flight is my additions to make it fit in with the larger storyline. In the book the battle is done through the YJK perspective. Consequently, the first part of the battle, in Han's POV is mine with the exception of the dialogue between Han and the YJK . Some of Han's commands (as overheard by Gray flight) and the Aryn Dro Thul/Tyko Thul's lines are also from YJK.

The section on the _Rising Star_ with Nolaa and Raaba is a POV change (in the book it is from Raaba's POV, here its from Nolaa's) as is the events that Mara witnesses in the last section (just another POV change). So Dialogue is from the YJK in both instances—descriptions and internal thoughts are all mine.

Changed the elusive section separators that disappeared to repeating x's.


	16. Post 11

****

Post 11

Th-duh Th-duh

Breath in

Breath out

Th-duh Th-duh

In

Out

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

I remember the first time we met.

I was at the time, at a point of focus--where my goal in life was to find the sister I wasn't even sure was alive. To find my lost family, to find myself.

Morodin was my only lead.

In our continuing effort to bring about peace between our planets, the ruling coalition of Valdet was invited to send a representative body to the Seridiion Wildlife Preserve on Danshitie. Naturally, I agreed to go along.

Elbereth Dono Morodin was our guide.

She was beautiful.

She **is** _beautiful._

We were both pacifists--trying to find a way to end the violence-but saw each other as monsters. We both had preconceptions, underlying anger, prejudice.

So after the trip through the preserve, one I barely remember because of my single-mindedness, I sought her out. I stalked, prowled and hunted for a moment to speak to her, to ask for answers to the hard question, the one no one else would answer.

What she and I didn't know was that her father and brother had a larger twisted scheme, one she was not privy to. It was obvious she knew nothing, and our animosity showed leaving us both agitated, angry. I believed that she was exactly like the rest of her family-a viper.

Maybe it was fate, but that night I went back to the preserve alone, looking for solace and some means to quell the pain that had become my only companion. I wanted peace, for my people and for myself. At a place where the blue Agnor roosted, I sat and listened for an elusive bit of advice that I wished was mixed in the wailing melody that whispered and welcomed night.

I was not the only one looking for solace.

Recognizing each other but not wanting to re-kindle our earlier argument we made an uneasy pair--and surprised ourselves.

Elbereth was not callous like her twin, and in the shadows of the moon her features were solemn. Her violet eyes were lighter, almost clear, penetrating, and I know she walked away with the impression that I was less than the demon she expected.

Somehow the animosity melted away--stripping us of all that we hid behind. For hours we talked. She of her brother Illian who had not been seen in years, and how she knew he was unlike the rest of her family. I spoke of Anian, my baby sister, who I was on the verge of believing was lost forever.

There was not much that stood between us, and when I left the next day for Valdet lighter from the confession, I also took hope. For months, nearly a year and a half we continued finding ways to meet, to speak, to keep that spark of respect and hope alive, to build a wall of trust.

She was the one who left her illusions and naïveté behind her when she told me about her family estate on Corellia, and about a prisoner her younger brother had been watching.

That night, as I dried her tears, I realized I was in love. That I would have rather she not know about what our loved ones were capable of then see her pain, even if it meant never finding what I held as life itself.

Elbereth was more.

Elbereth **is** more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Th duh

Th duh

Breath in

Out

In

Th--------duh.

A whisper-exhale-out.

Tristan sat against a crate in the empty warehouse he had used as shelter after pulling Elbereth and himself from the wreckage of their home. Cradling her body he placed his ear against her chest, pleading silently for the cathartic pounding of a healthy heart.   
  
But there was nothing.   
  
The doctor inside knew she was dead, the lover and husband couldn't accept it. They had been prepared, but here? _Now?_   
  
Moments passed, and he lay with his head on her chest, willing for a natural miracle to come. How long it was Tristan did not know, but as the silence became suffocating the rolling sense of death shrouded him, snapping the composure that her beating heart had held at bay. The tears, and the shuddering all mixed in with the filth and loneliness that surrounded him. His only coherent thought was that there was no one to blame, not even himself…   
  
_Maybe this was how life was, a degradation of emotion leaving you raw and open to unparalleled wounds that never could heal. Each passing lifetime added more until all that was left was the dirt and the ash and a whiff of light reminding you of better days.   
  
_Elbereth was dead, and there was nothing left of what they had worked for_. _There was no way that he could wade into the muck and anger that seethed from the crevices of Valdet and Danshitie, not when he couldn't even take care of himself. What was next? _Where do I go? _  
  
It was then as his grief shifted from inconsolable torrents to dictated formed thought that Tristan realized that he was not alone.   
  
Someone else was breathing, someone else was crying.   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nestor Alluvia had worked for the Morodin since he was twenty years old. A fresh faced security officer, whose rise through the family was instigated by the sudden and violent death of Elder and Dorn Morodin, Elbereth's father and grandfather. Working on Elbereth's and then Bran's detail, he had the luxury of watching how Elbereth unknowingly fought her brother's malicious intentions to secure a place for herself in Danshitie's future. Now, almost fifteen years later, Nestor was a hulking figure, with broad shoulders aquiline features. Having won the Al'oria defense combat tournament six times, he was one of the guards that worked against Bran on the night of the revolution and had believed the last major hurdle for peace had been crossed.   
  
Then the bombs fell, and as a member of the Honor Guard, he should have been able to do more, but instead he was one of the Danshitie honor guardsmen that had been forced into submission. In reality, that humiliation saved his life. Being closer to the ground, gave Nestor and the two other guards the chance to scoot to a doorway for some structural protection when the walls caved in. All three had survived, but he had been the only one to escape without serious injury.   
  
That night he searched for survivors, fearing the worst--only to silently follow a seemingly broken man. Past midnight, when most of the crew's had gone home, a fine layer of building dust was settling over the debris. In that darkness, he saw a bruised and barely standing Tristan Romani shakily pick up his wife, whose limp form told their protector all he needed to know.   
  
In Nestor's mind, his work continued as long as the monarch's survived, it was a life promise--one he could not break. So he followed, matching the dusty footprints, barely disturbing the stillness that had fallen over the capital. Taking care not to reveal his presence, he watched his highness' body language, the shoulders, the gait, recognizing pain and worry that mirrored Nestor's own, quickly diminishing grief. Surprising a man in that condition would not be satisfactory to his health.   
  
In the warehouse, there were moments where Nestor swore that time had frozen. Watching the macabre scene as his highness cleaned up his wife, then laid his head upon her chest in a deathwatch. Profound and deafening, the massive industrial structure seemed to grow more compact. Trying to clear his head, Alluvia checked his weaponry, looking on in horrific fascination as the royal monarch suddenly sat up and replaced his hand upon Elbereth's wrist and neck, waiting for judgement, waiting for the last call--and Nestor nearly cried out with his own sadness. The man before him began shuddering, shaking, silently sobbing--and then as if a barrier had been lifted his wail filled what moments before had been silent as a tomb. Nestor bowed his head in silent prayer, gathering his strength, but was unable to stop his own tears.   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tristan glanced around, trying to grasp onto the last strands of composure. "Who-who's there?" his voice was hoarse, as if he had been yelling. _I haven't said anything for hours…_   
  
"Show yourself!"   
  
Nestor worked some moisture into his parched mouth. "Your majesty, I am at your service." He stepped out into the isolated arc of light from an overhanging fixture.   
  
It was too soon to break habits, and so Tristan tried to bring himself to his full height. "Doctor even Tristan will do, Nestor--" His shoulders slumped, "You may leave, there is no longer any obligation to me."   
  
"I made a promise--" the guardsman hitched, "--Doctor, I made a promise to protect the family."   
  
Already frustrated and exhausted both mentally and physically, Tristan let a bit of anger creep into his voice. "She's dead, Nestor--don't you understand? She's _dead_." Instantly ashamed, he whispered with placation, "The ruling house of Morodin is dead, you no longer have an obligation. I release you."   
  
Nestor was ready, mustering all the conviction he could into his voice, "I'm sorry, but as her husband, as long as you live, they live--so I cannot leave you." Nestor watched as the defiant look on his highness' face melted into one of supreme fatigue.   
  
Tristan wiped at the tear tracks that walked across his face, oblivious to the smear of grease and smut that was left behind. "What are you doing here Nestor?"   
  
The guard, barely older then the man standing before him tried to speak, but found that it caught. Swallowing, he tried again, licking his lips as he stood at attention. "Fulfilling my duty."   
  
They stood in silence, then the two pairs of eyes, one ready to spill over in sorrow, the other in resignation and made a silent accord.   
  
Tristan glanced at the body that lay shrouded between them. "We need to take care of her, make sure she's warm."   
  
"There's a place, across the river Styxilin--in the groves."   
  
"She'll be safe there?" The question took Nestor aback, illustrating just how much emotional beating the man before him had taken.   
  
"It's all taken care of. Take your time. When you are ready. "   
  
_Breathe._ Tristan closed his eyes to wall away the pain and nodded shortly. "Thank you."   
  
Taking a chance, the guard leaned forward, placing his hand on his majesty--the doctor's arm. "No, Thank you--you and Elbereth tried, you tried."   
  
"And there's no one to blame, nothing left to do but to start over." Tristan sighed heavily, "I don't know if I can do it alone." His eyes dropped to his silent wife, and fell to his knees. Gently removing the covering from her face--he placed his lips in a brush kiss, and whispered roughly, with a touch of bitterness. "I wasn't strong enough to save you.   
  
"I wasn't strong enough to save you--to save our dream." He placed the ragged sheet back over her unseeing eyes. He leaned to pick her up, once again looking Nestor in the face as Tristan made his contract with the dead. "I promise, I won't fail again."   
  
When Nestor met Tristan's eyes again he understood a fire had been lit…but who was to burn…his majesty had said it already--there was no one person to blame, for Elbereth's death or for the fall of a few months of precarious peace.   
  
There was no one.   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_We crossed the river that day from a beach behind some villas. I watched the water lapping the sandy shore and tried to take stock in what I had left. Mimicking waves, the rushing water built ridges in the sand, organizing, building a precarious formation, all of which was annihilated as events took their course.   
  
What I had left was the sand after the rushing waved merged with the masses. The chaotic mingling of desolation, anger and pain in a fragile emotionless vacuum.   
  
If I thought my choices were hard before, nothing could stop the choices I made when there was no one to lean on, no one to protect._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

Site of the former Emperor's Plague Depot

Outside the New Republic flagship, the silent vacuum of space smothered and eradicated all sounds of a battle slowly reaching the last vestiges of resistance.

Inside the ship was another matter. As more squadrons returned to their base, the silent tension of a battle ready crew turned to regrouping and mourning as the New Republic forces accounted for those lost and injured. Instead of the muted pulsing, there was the hum of conversation and battle description as pilots recounted the fights and Diversity Alliance members that they had had to shoot down. Amidst the chatter, and the clanging of repairs, there were pockets of silence, as if the vacuum of space had refused to leave the ship once it had landed. Aboard the _Lightening Rod_ a young boy, now a man, mourned a father, while a Jedi Knight grasped for a friends last thoughts.

In a common pilots lounge, near the temporary quarters for the Wraiths as they awaited further orders before heading back to base, there was another sort of silence, one broken up by the breathing exercises of a certain Jedi.

Mara's eyes snapped open and for a moment she was unaware of where she was, although the stark undecorated quarters trimmed in New Republic color patterns quickly reminded her of the days events. Recalling the effect of Alderaan's destruction on Master Kenobi, Mara understood that even a Jedi Master was not immune to the echoing of death in the Force. While one could block it out, she had learned to quickly come to terms with those echoes lest they build up into an undeniable block of tension and fear.

After docking her fighter, Mara had quickly taken a shower and made for the lounge, taking a gamble in the fact that most pilots would head for their temporary bunks or the mess. Making sure that it was empty, she ran her fingers through her still loose and wet hair before sinking into the Force.

Fifteen minutes later she felt refreshed, and took a final moment to reach out for Luke in the bond she had come to rely on for years. A small smile crossed her lips as she felt his distracted presence, then quickly turned into a frown as another thought formed.

__

Sithspit Skywalker!

Her brief foray into the Force had helped her understand that she had a few loose ends to clear up before heading out to Valdet and Danshitie. One of them was all Skywalker's fault, and his name was Myn Donos.

In the time she had spent with the Wraith's Mara had found herself becoming friends with this oddly aloof Corellian. Something told her that in another situation he was probably a lot like Han--brash, ego-ridden, and fiercely loyal, although the fiercely loyal part was still there. From what she had learned from the other female Wraith's, the only time he had withdrawn from the squadron in this manner was just after the destruction of his first command, the ill fated Talon Squadron. Concocting that story about her and Myn had been a surprise, a sudden development that Mara knew had come from her new founded determination to help everyone and anyone. And _that _was Luke Skywalker's farm boy earnestness rubbing of on her. Then there was the fact that in the just completed battle, Mara had come away not relieved, but rather aching for a fight, looking for something more challenging, as if she needed to hone her skills. _A Jedi craves not excitement._

Muttering under her breath, she picked up her blaster and lightsaber from next her, placing the small weapon into her forearm holster, and hooking the lightsaber to her belt. As she braided her hair into something more manageable the door to the lounge swooshed open and the distinct presence of Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka and Zekk entered the main foyer. They looked like they had just gotten out of quarantine. From her secluded corner, Mara watched silently dampening her Force presence, just to see if they were able to sense her.

Almost immediately, Jacen and Jaina collapsed next to each other in the main circular room turning on the vidscreen to see what was going on outside. Clearly distracted and exhausted, Zekk quickly fell onto a longer settee, dozing within minutes. Tenel Ka settled herself facing the door, her green eyes ever aware of her surroundings. Mara nodded to herself as the young Jedi hitched, sensing Mara in the isolated corner, but after a brief prompting closed her green eyes to reflect on the day's events. Smirking, Mara slid into the room quietly, moving slowly until she was right behind Jacen and Jaina.

Leaning in, she whispered a greeting, and was rewarded when the two children turned around with certain shock then full relief.

"Hello," She repeated.

Jaina launched over the couch, noting that her Aunt had not come in through the door. "Aunt Mara! When did you get here? Were you out in the battle? Where have you been?"

Sensing her intentions Mara embraced both of them, and glanced at the rooms other two occupants, both now awake, and nodded in greeting. "I'm not going to give you a lecture on keeping your senses open. We'll wait for that till we get back to the academy--besides, that's your Uncle Luke's expertise." She glanced at Tenel Ka and smiled, "Good job Tenel Ka."

The twins groaned and returned to the couch, while Mara made her way to the now empty spot next to Zekk tucking her legs beneath her. "Where's Raynar and Lowbacca?"

After acknowledging the brief praise, Tenel Ka spoke matter a factly, a somber tone to her voice. "Raynar has not left the _Lightening Rod_. He has not spoken since his father's death."

"Lowie is watching over him, I think he's trying to figure out what happened to Raaba. That short-burst transmission didn't say much, just that she would find him." Jacen's eyes flickered over to his sister's face, in silent communication.

Rubbing his face, Zekk checked his wrist chrono, "I should go give them some food."

Mara frowned. She had heard about Bornan Thul's sacrifice aboard the plague depot, and had like many others aboard the Mon Calamari cruiser, had said a silent thanks. She knew that Han had made the official call to the _Tradewyn_, and that even now the Aryn Dro Thul was in mourning. Mara understood that she would have to call sooner or later, but first as one of Raynar's teachers, she needed to make sure that he was emotionally sound.

"Is he angry?"

Jaina shook her head vehemently. "No, just sad…"

Jacen finished her thought, "Heartbroken."

"And Lowie?"

"He's thoughtful. Meditating." Zekk said.

"That is a fact."

"Aunt Mara, is there anyway we can help; we're not sure what to say." Jaina frowned inwardly, making sure mentally with the others that it was all right with them to speak for the group.

Mara sighed, "From what you're telling me, I'm not sure Raynar wants to talk right now. It might be best for you to just let him know you're there, and slowly draw his pain away."

The young Jedi nodded and fell silent.

Looking at her niece's face, Mara noticed a small scar at her temple. "Are the rest of you all right, did you get injured at all?"

Zekk let out a yawn, his sharp green eyes narrowing in apology. "Just tired."

"Nothing, that will not heal naturally." The Hapan Princess answered.

Mara stood up, brushing some lint from the couch off her borrowed flight suit. "I'll see what I can do about getting some rooms. After that if you want to talk to me before I leave, let me know all right?" She paused, glancing around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "Do you know where your father is?"

Jacen glanced at his sister, who nodded. "I think he's on the bridge, or on the _Falcon_ in the auxiliary docking bay."

Waving goodbye, Mara exited the room and made her way down towards the small force presence she had come to associate with Han Solo. Not as bright as his wife and children, his was still distinctive enough that she could with some effort discern his general location from the many others on the ship.

As the group commander, it was not surprising to sense him in the vicinity of the Bridge, but as she got closer she was able to pinpoint his location to a lounge just before the large durasteel doors that marked the command center for this particular New Republic fleet. Raising her hand to knock, Mara sensed a familiar yet unrecognizable presence inside the room with Han. Hesitating for the barest of moments, she decided to knock anyway, just to say goodbye before the Wraith's returned to Hawk-bat base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

General Han Solo stood at the bridge of his flagship watching the slow unwinding tableaux of hatred. Even though the final vital statistics were still being put together to be sent back to the capital, he could already tell that the Diversity Alliance forces had taken heavier losses. With the main battle over, Han was supervising a two small divisions who were watching the remaining Diversity Alliance ships, looking for survivors, while the other group played gentle herd on the destroyed poison depot, making sure that it was unusable and secure. Reaching forward he hit the transmit button.

"Gold one, could your group and the _Evader _head over to Sector 5. There are some larger mass readings. Remember, we are just getting rid of the larger debris, so that the bio containment unit won't have mobility issues. Coordinates being transmitted." Glancing to his right he made sure the Lieutenant to the right was transmitting.

Sighing, Han pulled off his headset and stretched, turning at the sound of boots snapping to attention behind him.

"General Solo, Sir"

His eyes looked over the young man before him. "At ease Lieutenant, At ease."

"Sir you asked to speak to me?"

Han nodded, taking a quick glance at the board to make sure there wasn't anything pressing. "All right guys, I'm going to the office. I'll have my comm and will be monitoring the boards, but if something comes up, Skivvy here is in charge. " Han motioned to the Rodian sitting close by, who rolled his eyes at the General. "Sorry, Major Skivter, is in charge. "

Gesturing for the Rogue pilot to follow him, Han made his way to his _sanctom sanctorum_ on this trip, an office that had been converted from a lounge. Stopping at a small cooler behind the desk he asked the Lieutenant--

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No. Thank you."

Shrugging, Han snagged a bottle of water and sank into the couch. "So Lieutenant Donos, how is your wife." He watched as the Lieutenant's eyes opened slightly in surprise, and with just a tinge of panic.

"My wife? I'm not married, General."

Han nodded solemnly as if he was agreeing with Donos, "Yes you are. In fact I believe that despite the single status on your military records, there is actually a wife waiting for you when you get back to Corellia."

Myn's jaw dropped slightly. "General Solo, with all due respect..."

"No, its all right, respect isn't needed at all. In fact I find it odd that you aren't on your feet right now, getting ready to hit me for first insulting your honor, and then implying that you're still lying to me."

__

How in the nine Corellian hells did he find out? I mean I told his sister in-law but she's a Jedi, I doubt that she would tell him--besides when would she have sent out this information. Myn looked up startled from his silence as a short guffaw tinged with amusement, filled the room.

"I'm confusing you aren't I? My wife says I confuse her all the time; in fact, just the other day, she got confused when I asked her to do a small favor for Wedge, sorry General Antilles and I. "

Myn kept sitting and staring, not sure if the General wanted an answer, or if he had gone crazy. Han's eyes twinkled at the younger man's obvious discomfort. "Well," he prompted, "Don't you want to know what the favor was?"

Leaning back in the seat, trying to mimic the sense of relaxation that the General was exhibiting. "I guess so, but somehow I get the feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"I knew you would figure it out! Well, its about that time of the year, where the presidential pardons go out, where Leia has the wonderful job of picking individuals who have served the New Republic, but have a mark against their names. Something that isn't always condoned, or necessarily approved." C_ome on Donos put the pieces together._

"I..I..I'm sorry sir, I still don't understand."

Han opened his mouth to say something, but grabbed his commlink as it

beeped. "Solo here, "

"General solo, Lietuenant Skivter."

"Yea, "

"The _Wren_ is finished in sector 92, we're confirming your authorization for her to head on back to the _Tradewyn_ for refueling. "

"Confirmed, Aleph, nine Zonal. And Skivter, tell Gold group in Sector five, to make sure they demagnatize, to ensure they have been kept free of virus particles. Also…when you find out if my children have been let out of quarantine, let me know as well. All right?"

"Affirmative."

Han looked up at the expressionless officer, still sitting in front of him. "Sorry about that, where was I? Oh that's right, my confused wife."

"Well earlier this year Wedge and I asked Leia to put someone on the

list who had already died." Looking for some reaction, Han watched as Myn's eyes closed remaining that way for a little longer than a standard blink.

__

No…"General, why would she have been confused?"

"Because Wedge and I changed the language. Ensuring that she, correction, this individual would remain pardoned, even if her superiors had been misinformed about her death." Han's lips were itching to break out into a grin, and he could almost see the gears clicking into place as Myn understood the magnitude of what was being said.

"I.." Myn swallowed, "I..." he shook his head, some curly black hair shaking around. Then he changed tactics, "But, if this person was found to be alive, wouldn't someone in the Senate notice the language change?"

"There's the rub, right? But you fail to recognize the genius' of Han Solo, and Wedge Antilles, men of many talents who after years of working with legalese have come to learn certain subtle ways of making the change." he paused for dramatic effect.

"We asked for the change on the template, so that it applies across the board for any past, present and future pardons. Therefore, it cannot be attributed to this specific one. Besides, they were due for a rewrite because of the new found peace accord between the Empire and the New Republic."

Standing, Han crossed the room and unlocked one of the drawers of his desk pulling out a datapad. "Anyway, here's the final list that was published today. Approval came out about three hours before you got here. If you had been at your home-base you would have been told by your commanding officer, but this way at least it's a bit less surprising."

Myn rubbed his hand across his brow and accepted the datapad quietly.

Scrolling down the list he frowned...

__

Mana Danielle

Donatal

Shaking his head ruefully, he scrolled down further..

__

Notsil...Notsil..Notsil..

He looked up at Han with a frown...

"Try Petothel"

And there she was...

**__**

Gara Petothel

Under severe danger to herself, Gara Petothel fought for the New Republic while still under Imperial service to aid in the defeat of Warlord Zinj.** Details are classified.** For her service the New Republic Senate and Chief of State Leia Organa-Solo would like to pardon Gara Petothel alias Lara Notsil for any crimes she had committed against the New Republic during her service to the Empire…

"Its ok Lieutenant to breathe."

Myn looked up and blinked, a small grin forming on his face. "I believe that it is, General I believe that it is." His voice hitched. "How did you know?"

"After she died, her transmission to you was flagged down for voiceprint identification. Wedge and I figured that it was in the best interest of the New Republic if she stayed dead. Now, it is not necessarily the case, and it is really up to her. Whatever she decides though, at least this will make things easier."

"Was this made public?"

"Well I don't think that it will reach Corellia just yet, it may take a week or so."

The Lieutenant took a deep breath as he looked at the General, a profound feeling of respect on his face.

"Why?"

"Because, one's life worth can only be determined by the work of their whole life, not the part that was based on who your parents were, and where you were raised. She saw that her actions had been wrong, and tried to fix it. She was able to separate herself from who she _was_ and who she _is_ to work for the greater good."

Han leaned back against the sofa, "Myn, Consider it a wedding present for you and Kirney. Think of it…"

A soft knock on the door stopped him from saying more. Han shrugged, "Duty calls." and hit the remote door opener.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The slight breeze from the door opening rustled the loose strands of hair across Mara's forehead as it opened and she focused on the interior of the room. The small lounge had obviously been commandeered by Solo as his private office; maintaining the illusion of a workplace complete with a personal datastation--which Mara noted, was not even turned on. Glancing beyond the front area, was what she knew from Han's character to be the real work center. That area was filled with a sleek, personalized, retrofitted surveillance and holocomm system one that Mara had seen on Karrde's ship in prototype form; along with a much more compact and mobile datastation that Mara knew was updated every five seconds with streaming information from the bridge.

"Hey kid, thanks for your help out there." Han stood up with an uncomfortable smile on his face. Having recently changed from what his children dubbed his 'uniform" to brown slacks, white shirt and a deep green jacket, he was relaxed and unwinding.

"Solo" Her green eyes flashed as she smirked over his nickname for her and Luke. Turning to the other occupant of the room she nodded a greeting, "Lieutenant, I'm sorry--I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to talk to Han before we left, I can come back." Mara turned to head out the door, but was stopped by Myn's voice.

"It's all right, I need to get some rest before we head out." Myn's eyes flickered back to the General's and shook his hand.

"Thank you."

Curious, Mara watched Myn Donos leave the room and as she turned back to her brother-in-law she got the feeling that there was more to what she had just interrupted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

Valdet

Nestor watched from a distance as Elbereth Dono Morodin Romani was laid to rest. He knew that Tristan viewed her death as punishment, and in silent agreement the guard had allowed the grieving man to dig the unmarked grave in a sort of penance. Tristan's injuries would slow him down, but there was not much Nestor could do to prevent him from accomplishing this task; Nestor knew that trying to stop the ruler at this juncture would be futile and consequently, it was best, for now, to let it be. Nestor chose to stand guard at a raised embankment overlooking the River Styxilin. In the pre-dawn hours the moonlight cast shadows on the haze moving through the fruit grove adding a ghostly shadow to an already haunting day. Murmuring to himself he whispered his good-byes.

"Nisa al dora

Yor al manhata

Le fremni, Le hala

Norda ki ar, ki do, ki meni"

"So we pass

Embracing the sail

The sky, the fire.

Passion in life, Passion in death,

Passion above all."

As he retreated to keep a clearer watch along the river, he shivered. Rationally he understood that the smoke was merely a residual affect from the explosions of the preceding hours, but emotionally he felt that Elbereth was urging him forward, guiding him to fulfill her wishes, her last request to a friend.

Standing on the low rise built to protect the harvest from flooding, Nestor reached into his pocket to pull out two heavy-carded envelopes. His forefinger shook as he flipped the cards over and over between his thumb, index, and pinky. Silently he murmured, "Not yet," and replaced the first, almost untouched card into his secure pocket. Opening the second, a well worn, much read envelope he reread his instructions.

__

Nestor,

I know there's not much time left. Take care of him. Even though the people may not recognize it, he is by law, and when I die, the proper ruler of both Valdet and Danshitie. I know that he was meant to bring our peoples together, to make them work together--we cannot always be isolated and solitary in our matters. I believe that there is much we can give the galaxy, so I shall retain hope beyond my final dusk that this misstep is just a hiccup.

When the time comes, you know where I'll be happy. Since losing his family and maintaining Valdet's borders without any guidance he found it easy to falter. While putting his faith in others, Tristan has never truly believed in himself. I tried, but there wasn't enough time to show him just how much I believe. He needs to be a shown a purpose beyond us so that he can truly see all the good that he can accomplish. I put my faith in him; I know that he can be successful.

I put my faith in you. For all that you have done, and all that you shall do, I thank you. I shall sleep easy knowing that you are there protecting him.

E.

Carefully refolding the card, his thoughtful reverie was broken by the sound of a riverboat as the gentle waves lapped against the wooden planks.

__

Who else is out here at this time of night? Especially with the curfew in session. His fingers, light as a feather, deftly unclipped his macrobinoculars to peer down the river. There was someone out there, and with the new rules put out by the post-bombing edicts--odds were that it was someone asking for trouble. Tightening the lenses and putting in the advanced set he narrowed the view, watching as the bow of the standard river crosser came out of the fog. _That's odd, there doesn't seem to be anyone on the boat._ _No, wait…two passengers--_

"The boat driver isn't doing much, how exactly are they getting across?" Tristan's voice was hushed, his eyes darting around with nervousness.

Nestor glanced at the doctor and appraised him, silently reevaluating Tristan's skills--then he looked back through the binoculars before passing them to his Highness. He cocked his head to the side to listen--"There's a motor, it's one of the retrofitted models."

"Nestor, look at the driver, the short man in the cloak. There's something sticking out--" Tristan held out the binoculars.

Taking them back, Nestor tightened the focus and frowned, and finally felt the chill in the air. "It's a knife blade. Whomever is on that boat, did not want to be recognized or remembered. "

Tristan snorted softly, pained at another wasteful loss of sentient life. "Where …."

"It looks like the Citizen Representative off site flight strip, but all traffic is restricted. He can't go anywhere; it's too dangerous with the bombers and fighters in our airspace."

Tristan stared at the boat as it came closer, yet stayed far enough away to allow them to retain their anonymity. Something just didn't feel right. He swallowed, aching, wanting to go back to where he had just buried his entire life, all the while sensing that something larger was at stake. He made up his mind. "Can we move closer?"

Nodding Nestor re-clipped the binoculars to his belt, "If you want." Together they scrambled back over the rise, and through the grove, with Tristan glancing back at the smooth ground now undistinguishable from the rest. Silently, they came to the end of the old airstrip that was at the edge of the property used as an off-site modern warehouse for Citizen Representative luxury craft. Juxtaposed with the weed-ridden strip obviously in need of repair was a midsize class transport ship, clearly not native to the outer rim, with its sleek Incom engine purring in standby.

"Doctor--we can't get closer without being seen."

"I know, I just want to see who this guy is, maybe he'll give us an opening, but I doubt the security forces would care right now about the death of one river operator. As much as I hate to say it, maybe we can stop him ourselves."

"Or she--there wasn't enough light to tell." He stopped speaking as a figure from the ship walked toward an approaching silhouette, draped in a dark cloak.

With the concrete strip, and the stillness of the night, the voices of the two individuals filtered in pieces to the edge of the grove.

"Captain…"

"Sir--"

"The ship is ready, ---destination? Where are we going?"

"Chart a course for the inner-rim…someplace mildly populated."

"How does Thyferria sound? You can catch public transport from there." Tristan and Nestor watched as the 'captain' lit up a cigarra. "You're lucky that I was able to land. What's going on here anyway? "

"Change--and the beginning of a new order." Nestor cringed, there was something about the texture of this guys voice that was familiar--different accent, but yet….he started as Tristan grabbed the hanging macrobinoculars, feeling the shaking of the younger man's fingers as they brushed against his arm. His glance moving up towards the monarch's face, which was slightly obscured by the macrobinoculars, and then squinted against the rising dawn, watching as the captain returned inside the ship.

"We're going to kill him--now."

"Excuse me?" He turned completely and stared at his friend's husband full in the face. Paler, and stone-faced, compared to the anger he had seen earlier, Tristan's fury now was more direct, more focused, his eyes piercing. "Who are we going to--" Before he had a chance to finish it clicked. "He's supposed to be dead."

"Iker. He set us up. I don't know why, and I don't know how he survived, but we're going to kill him. Now."

In his four years of interaction with this man, Nestor had never heard a more determined decision, nor had he ever heard more certainty. "We only have one blaster, you're going to have to distract him--and I'll come up from behind."

Tristan nodded, "let's go." The two of them moved, guerilla style, staying close to the ground, watching for any sudden moves from the lone figure still standing outside the waiting ship. Staying in the shadows, they stopped as the clanking of the captain coming back down the ship reached their ears.

"You ready?" The figure nodded, and followed the man up the ramp--Tristan felt the pressure in his chest rise, his head pounding. They were still too far away to even jump onto the ramp of the ship, but he had to try.

Leaving all pretenses behind him, he began running, his chest aching, breathing labored after too much stress, his own injuries paining against the added intense strain. Aware of the roar coming from the ship as the engines were brought up to full capacity, he willed his legs to move faster, only to find himself flying backwards onto the duracrate. Lying there, watching the ship fly off, and then wink out as it blasted into hyperspace, he realized he was feeling an entirely new sensation, a sense of confidence, mixed in with murderous rage. A feeling he had never felt with any of the Morodin over the death of his family, there was no selfish self-pity now.

No longer was he sad, or sorrowful. It was as if the pain and urgency that had surrounded his life for the past few weeks had disappeared, leaving himself, his anger and determination.

Iker would pay and Tristan wanted vengeance, for himself, for Elbereth and for the people of Valdet and Danshitie. No matter how hard it was, how long it took, he would find Iker Rafagr and bring him to justice. Failure was no longer an option. His mind registered the hand in front of his face. Dismissing the aid, he pulled himself and his aching limbs to his feet and glanced at an expressionless Nestor.

"I'm sorry sir, but any closer and--"

"Both of us would have been caught in the exhaust. I understand."

There was something different in the Doctor's voice, something hard, something that no longer screamed frailty. He watched as the Doctor marched back towards their boat, almost as if he was trying to get somewhere. "Your Highness--"

He whirled around and looked at Nestor, his eyes flashing "Nestor, I am no longer the ruler of any planet, at least as far as the citizenry is concerned. So it's either Doctor, or just Tristan--do I make myself clear? "

Nestor struggled to keep his expression neutral. "Doctor, sir. Where are we going?"

"Thyferria."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__

Ashes to Ashes-my grandmother used to say--I can hear her voice echoing, bouncing around in my head. 'Death is not a closed story-but the end of suffering.' Did he suffer? Does he continue to suffer?

I know the truth…he lives still…

But as long as I have breath in this world…he will suffer…

****

Credit: All of the writing in this Post is original. The section involving the YJK talking to Mara talks about events described in the YJK Arc 2 books. The stuff with Han and Myn, was all mine too.

Normal section separators (tilda's) stopped showing up: Have been replaced with repeating x's. Hope that makes it easier to read.


	17. Post 12

****

[b] For the end of the post its important to read the summary of _The Emperor's Plague. _This post fills in a few weeks gap that the book skips over. Also…Make sure you read the note at the bottom… [/b]

Post 12

Hawk-bat Station

After all the battles, all the deaths and all the painful memories, after the quick adrenaline drain after such progressive intensity, the empty hanger bay, devoid of workmen, pilots and mechanics was oddly comforting. Perhaps it was the silence; the absence of violence with a window out into the stars that helped ground an individual.

For Wes Janson, it was much more than that.

The empty hanger bay gave him a time to think, a place where he didn't need to perform, to plan and perhaps in some very deep place within his psyche, a place where he did not have to amuse.

It had been about a day since the Hawk-bat's had returned from the battle against the Diversity Alliance, and things were already breaking up. As usual there would be a contingent of New Republic servicemen standing guard here, but once again the pirates of Halamad would be retreating.

Hanging here, upside down from one of his S-foils, gripping a wrench between his neck and chin while working at some carbon scoring with a screwdriver, Wes was at home. His hands already slightly greasy from some joint re-oiling shoved the screwdriver into the hanging pouch next to him, then reached up to grip the wrench that was starting to hurt his chin. All of a sudden and he wasn't sure how it happened, the wrench slipped from his grip--inelegantly spinning to the ground below. Reaching for it, Wes found himself losing balance and had to struggle for a moment to stay latched on. He let out a short laugh, muttering to himself, "Well, that was dignified."

Surprisingly, someone answered. "I bet it was fun though--there was once a Lieutenant I knew who swore up and down that you can't have fun if you're looking dignified. Probably the best advice I have ever been given."

Wes, still upside down, twisted around in an attempt to glance at the speaker. "Yea I wonder who that idiot was." In a more smooth fashion then his tool he extracted himself from his fighter, brushing off his coveralls as his legs absorbed the impact.

His mysterious companion grinned. "Not sure, actually. But if you see him, will you let him know I owe that certain idiot an apology--and perhaps a chance to explain?"

Curious, Wes glanced at Donos. "He's listening."

The Lieutenant pursed his lips before he started, rushing to get everything out at once. "I was scared. Its only been less then a year since we took our vows, and it was hard enough trying to keep things quiet within Rogue Squadron, I knew it would be harder once we came here, among my former, _our_ former, squadron mates. The only people who I think got the chance to see her for what she was, who she wanted to be. It was all I could do to not come out and tell everyone." Myn sighed, "I apologize for trying to trick you."

Wes grinned, despite himself. "Donos, you are a fool."

He looked up, confusion evident on his face. "Excuse me?"

"Myn, I understand. You don't need to tell me. I just want to know what made you think you couldn't trust me."

"Huh?"

"Would you depend on me in a firefight?" Wes began pacing as if he was lecturing to a student.

"Yes."

"So then trust is not the issue here."

"I suppose not, but…its not as if…"

Wes stopped in front of his squadron mate and held up his hand to silence him. "Bear with me. How did the others find out?"

"What others?"

"Dia, Shalla, Mara…Bhindi."

"Bindhi knows?" Myn grimaced, and struggled to maintain some semblance of dignity.

"I'm fairly sure all the women know."

Myn ran his fingers through his hair. "But…how? I know Dia knew--and I guess I assumed she would tell Shalla. I told Mara because she figured it out…but Bindhi? I guess it's a good thing I'm no longer permanently in intelligence!"

Wes groaned, and hung his head as if he was a teacher about to scold a pupil. "Myn, Myn--that's not it at all. I think subconsciously you wanted everyone to know. What you crave is security and justice, both of which, for Lara, began with Wraith Squadron. Trust was not the issue, your lack of ability in keeping secrets was not the issue; rather it was your fear of where your life is going, of isolation--having experienced some of that before. You were afraid for Lara--"

"Kirney," Donos supplied.

"Kirney." Wes paused for a second to run his nail through some carbon scoring on his hull, and then leaned down to pick up the fallen wrench before continuing. _The way he supplied the name, freely...I wonder._ Instead of finishing his earlier thought, he changed directions. "Well, what changed?"

Unaffected by Wes' tangent, but unsure how to begin Myn was silent. He started pacing, mirroring Wes' earlier path. "You know my history, you helped me, _this squadron _helped me to put Talon Squadron's death behind me. I came to you then because I needed advice. I didn't need advice now. " He stopped pacing, inhaled some recycled air and started lightly tapping his fingers in a small nervous twitch against his flight suit.

"You're right. I needed security, security that Kirney and I would be happy. Security, that my wife and I would be able to live without regrets. Security I wasn't going to get until we made some choices. The first was that we wanted to be together, the only question was where. It was obvious that her movements were limited, and in Corellia we were lying less, hiding less. "

"I should have realized that I would be more nervous around the Wraiths, and it is clear that the Rogues suspected something as well, but there wasn't a winning situation. I could either be here with the Rogues, and the New Republic--or with her. " He stopped and looked his friend in the eye.

"Life's a risk Wes. I didn't want to find myself years from now alone, even if friends surrounded me. So I plunged in, made a decision, and while I know I made the right one, I can't help but think about missing all of this--Kirney and I weren't kidding ourselves when we made the decision that I would resign and work with the Corellian Planetary Forces. We couldn't predict how I would keep in contact with anyone--" Myn shrugged, blinked a few times and finally tore his gaze from the stoic face of Wes Janson to look outside the hanger bay, finding himself suddenly at a loss of words.

Wes' expressionless features broke and he sighed, looking for a moment like Hobbie. "You just took the fun right out of it. I was going to rag on you, make it a bit more entertaining, but here you are, telling me everything. Why?--What changed?"

As with the first time, Myn knew what Wes was asking about, so he unstrapped the thigh pocket of his flightsuit and handed over the datapad. "Here"

Scanning the headline, Janson whistled, his mournful look changing into a bright grin. "I knew there was someone up there who knew! It was Wedge right? OOOOH you don't have to tell me…" He sucked in some air, and started bouncing from foot to foot. "Did you tell her yet?"

The younger pilot shook his head, "No…." Watching Janson was like watching a very wise child, a child who'd been given too many cookies and sweets and was now driving his parents crazy. It was contagious, and for the billionth time since he found out, Myn Donos imagined his wife's reaction. As another thought struck him, Donos broke out into a grin that mirrored the hyper man in front of him.

"There's one more thing Wes."

"More?" Wes rubbed hands together expectantly.

"Yes, If you thought not telling anyone about Kirney, Lara, was hard--what I'm about to tell you had to be just as rough." Pulling his identpacket out of his pocket, he pulled open a double enforced Corellian ID card, behind which, neatly hidden from view, was a small photograph. He passed it to Janson who was inching forward with curiosity. "His name is Kolot."

Wes took one look and shoved the picture back at Myn. "_No Way_. It's fake. I'm not falling for this one." He had a mock-horrified look on his face, and Myn couldn't help but start shaking with silent laughter. Wes looked at him angrily. "This is _not_ funny. Stop laughing. Where's Wedge?" He whipped around and ran around his fighter then started towards a pile of crates on the other end of the bay. "_Antilles_…where are you!"

"He's not here, Wes" Myn wheezed. "It's not a joke either. It's your creation, come true. He's from the Moort Project." Realizing Wedge really wasn't around and that Myn was probably telling the truth; Wes bounded back towards him, his expression changing into one of manic glee.

"My creation come true? Emperor's black bones. I _cannot_ wait until I get back to Coruscant. Please, tell me he doesn't know." Wes began to fall on his knees in a begging stance. "Pretty please?"

Donos managed a "He doesn't." in between his bouts of amusement.

Wes' laughter intermingled with his squadronmate's and filled the cavernous docking bay in tune with the dancing, twinkling stars. Coming back to his feet, he grasped Myn's hands and pumped them repeatedly. "This day just keeps getting better and better, all I need is to get Jade and I will be the happiest man in the galaxy."

Calming down, and pursing his lips, Myn frowned for a moment. "We-eelllll, Everyone else is getting ready for Piggy and Runt's welcome back party in the mess. And I do mean…_Everyone_."

Wes, who had begun cleaning up around his fighter so that he could leave, dropped his multitool with a crash. He whirled around and whispered. "Myn Donos, I could just, oh--kiss you right now, but I'm in a hurry--so… " He dropped the rest of his tools into the box, grabbed a mysterious bag next to the plane and simultaneously winked his eye while slapping the prone man on the back, "I'm just going to go now. "

Donos stood watching the retreating form, and smiled as Wes did a little jig on his way out. Turning slowly from the starry tableaux, He turned towards the mess, and began whistling. Wes was going to hate him later, but it was all worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mara's commlink twittered. "Jade here."

"Mission accomplished."

"So you're sure he'll be busy in my room for a few minutes?"

"Based on the bulk of that bag, at least a half an hour. Is everything set?"

"Yes, " Mara glanced at her chrono, making note of the time.

"Hey, Mara, aren't you afraid he'll use his time in your place to actually accomplish something?"

"Don't you worry about that, Myn, I'm not devious for nothing. I've got it covered. Any trap he puts in my room for me will be taken down and noted by a seemingly powered down M32 mouse droid."

For a moment there was silence, then with a small bit of awe. "Oh."

She grinned, an almost evil glint in her eye. "Ok, I'm out. Thanks again." Mara clicked off the comm, and took a moment to glance around the room.

Preparations for a party were in full swing. Lanterns and crepe paper dangled from the ceiling as glowing tutatera crystals littered the green painted floor. Upon arrival back at Hawk-bat base, there was notice that both Piggy and Runt would be arriving to head back to Coruscant with the squadron now that their missions were over. Standing with her arms crossed, she watched everyone work--Bindhi stringing together electronics for a show, and Shalla in plain coveralls putting the finishing touches on a large banner by the bar.

The men fiddled with the lighting fixtures and the food; while Elassar said a good luck chant to bless the gathering. Already the rest of the crew was starting to arrive. A small beep on her watch caught her attention, and Mara made her way to the corridor, sprinting past her own room and in front of the quarters that belonged to Wes Janson.

Entering the sliced access codes she had gotten from Bindhi, she let the door slide silently open. Taking care not to enter more then half a foot into the room, Mara slid part of her right arm, up and over to plug in the concealed holocam above the door. Checking to make sure the light switch and the rest of the room appeared untouched, she stepped back through the door.

Right before she hit the switch on the door, her hand darted to her belt unlatching a very sleek, very expensive, multitool. After pondering the task for a moment, she set her stance, cocked her elbow and with a small Force push she watched with satisfaction as the multitool slid across Wes' garish carpeting to the edge of the bed. Re-locking the door, Mara simultaneously punched in a comm code by rote, and spoke into it.

"Shalla, Go."

All of this took less then a minute and a half, and as a leaf falling off a tree she made it around the corner, barely in time--as the door to her room swooshed open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BZZZ BZZZ

Janson snatched up his commlink and muted it, returning his hands to the project in progress. "Wes, you are a genius." He muttered, getting to his feet.

BZZZZ BZZZ

__

Of all the…"Who in sith is this."

"Shalla you big oaf."

"Look, I can't talk right now." He hissed. _For all I know she could have voice activation safeguards or something._

He remembered his earlier muttering. _Oh. Too Late._

"Sure you can, look I think I dropped my multitool in your room when we came by to pick up the decorations earlier. Can you check and run it over when you come to help us set up?"

"Yea, Yea, sure--" he shut it off and took a step back, his lips twitching. He spent a few more minutes finishing up, and almost tripped over an ancient mouse droid. _Must have belonged to Castin_.

As he stepped out of the room, his subconscious barely registered the flash of red in his periphery as he made his way back to his door. Tapping in his codes he let the door open, his eyes squinting in the din as the only halo of light illuminated the horrible carpeting he had scrounged from his mothers place on Tanaab. Glancing in, he saw right at the edge of the ray of light, the silver glint of Shalla's multitool. He played back the events of the evening in his head trying to remember if she had the tool when she left the room. After a few minutes of that, he gave up and stepped through the doorway.

He had barely settled his weight down when he realized he had forgotten to turn off his failsafe, or rather to even check it. Stepping out of the room quickly he pulled out a small penlight and flashed for lasers, smiling in triumph a moment later. All four were there, unbroken. _Janson One. Everyone else Zero._

Not bothering to turn on the lights, he strode in, confidant that he was still the master. As he began leaning forward to pick up the multitool, he heard approximately thirty small twang's…

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mara slapped the controls on the mess doors and stepped through the crowded hall sending a quick nod towards Bindhi. "We're set."

Bindhi fired up the projector she had been messing with earlier, bringing a seemingly dark room into focus.

A voice to her left caught her attention. "Mara Jade-Skywalker. I am surprised with you."

"Hello Face, " She turned keeping one eye on the screen, and her senses open. "You admitted to yourself that I'm frightening. This shows you how devious I can be." Her lips turned to a smile as she acknowledged the two figures beside him.

Face began introductions. "Jedi Master Mara Jade-Skywalker may I introduce you to Hohass Ekwash and Voort SaBinring, otherwise known as Runt and Piggy. Piggy, Runt-Master Jade-Skywalker."

Mara bowed slightly then glanced back at the screen. _Where was he? _She shrugged her shoulders and turned back. "I apologize--"

Face grinned, "Mara here is about to teach our friend Wes a lesson."

Runt bared his teeth. "Ahh, Ahh. I understand."

The Gamorrean looked at her and grunted appreciatively "Its good to be back, and to be understood."

Mara looked at him questioningly.

He supplied an explanation. "My mission involved me being without my voice modulator." Pausing for a moment, he inclined his head a few steps away. "Excuse us for a moment Runt, Sir."

Curious, they nodded.

Mara followed Piggy's squat form. He began. "Master Skywalker, I had a chance to speak with your husband."

Mara opened her mouth but stayed silent. _He was on Ryloth_. "Go on."

"He found out that I was to regroup with my former squadron and I believe on the off chance I would see you, I was given a message." Piggy let out a low grunt, and then spoke from rote. "I'll see you on Coruscant, Take care…Its your turn to rescue me."

She let out a short laugh. _Farmboy, Its always my turn to rescue you._ She blushed slightly, realizing that both Runt and Face were watching. "Thank You Piggy." Her head snapped to the projector as Bindhi's voice caught her attention.

"Mara!" The young woman was gesturing urgently, her yell was loud enough that even the casual onlookers began to watch the unfolding events.

"Excuse me," Getting up she wove her way through the crowd to where she could see the screen. Under her breath she whispered. "Come on, Wes."

"Come On WES! Don't fall for it!" Hobbie yelled. Without looking at Mara he could tell she was glaring daggers at him and quickly shut up.

The audience watched at the cleared live feed on the screen. There was a black and white image of Wes' now darkened room, where moments before he had entered the periphery of the camera. His distorted shadow appeared on the floor where the door had let in light. For moments he didn't move, and then he stepped quickly through the door.

Mara held her breath, realizing just how juvenile all of this was--then released it as he stepped back out of the room again. "Shavit." He must have figured something out.

Standing next to her, Myn patted her shoulder sympathetically. "You tried." Then blinked as they realized Wes was just checking the lasers he had installed.

"Yes!" Mara hissed, catching Cubber Daine's eye, across the room. If it weren't for him, they wouldn't have known that Wedge had procured some laser parts from Squeaky.

Bindhi hooted, "Excellent!"

On the screen, the tiny reflective beam snapped off, and was followed by the more substantial form of Janson striding into the room. He bent down, and it seemed like he sensed something was going to happen before he was suddenly hit by a hundred of paint filled darts mounted on automatic firing sequences around his room.

The sound kicked in. "ARGGHHHHHHHHHHH, Get them off, Get them off! Off!." Mara's lips twitched at the comical display. None of the darts would hurt him, but each of the projectiles had tiny baubles of paint that upon impact were absorbed by his skin and clothes. They watched as he ran out, still screaming.

The hall broke out into laughter, then, as planned, quickly banished all evidence of their viewing.

Nearly Fifteen minutes later, his face red from scrubbing, Wes strode into the hall, looking more confident then he felt. "Hello ladies and gentleman."

No one looked at him. In a sense of déjà vu, from years ago--Janson surveyed the crowd. The music was hopping, and just under the table of food he spotted a dangling extension chord. He frowned.

Next, he looked at the faces. Most were passive, unnaturally engrossed in what they were doing, as if they were trying to not look up. Mara Jade was the only one looking straight at him. Nearly a perfect Sabbac face, she was letting through the slightest hint of smug satisfaction. _And she's supposed to be a Jedi Knight. I wonder if Skywalker gave her pointers…Skywalker…hmm…_ He snorted as an idea occurred to him.

"Hello! Anyone here?" He found Shalla, who was talking to Myn near the punch bowl. She was shaking, and when he caught site of her face, it was just in time to catch her eye.

"OH MY--" She shrieked. And leaned against the table as she started laughing. Almost simultaneously, as if part of a Verpine hive mind the rest of the hall turned towards where the subject of all their inattention was.

Wes Janson, pilot, master of hand weapons, survivor of the rebellion, Bakura and Force knows how many missions, was purple.

Correction, he was covered in violent purple, seemingly permanent polka dots. Polka dots, which were clashing with his freshly, scrubbed bright red face.

He looked, hideous.

In the shocked silence, Mara walked towards him and handed him a cardboard box, inside which were the remains of his Wes Janson Jedi Knight dolls complete with a imitation lightsaber handle cobbled together from spare parts. Rather, all that was left of his earlier time spent in her room. _How did she…_Mara placed it at his feet and shrugged in apology. "Sorry Wes. Nothing happened."

In a perfect imitation of his voice--it could only be Face--a small reenactment followed, ending with "Get them off! Get them off!"

Taking it all in, chagrined, Wes bowed twice--first to the audience and then in deference of Mara. "I will get each and everyone of you back…when you least expect it." There was a twinkle in his eye.

Kell, the tallest amongst them clapped to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and Gentleman, Wes Janson! The greatest sport of them all."

Amidst the applause that followed, Wes leaned towards Mara. "All right Jade, give me the solvent."

Mara solemnly handed him a card. _Paint and supplies provided by Inyri Forge and Wedge Antilles. _In what could only be his girlfriend's lovely handwriting was written--

__

Wes, can't wait to see you on Coruscant. The solvent and I shall be waiting.

Straight faced, in a dead pan voice Shalla delivered the closing blow. "Also enclosed is an order form for volume one and today's filmed volume two of the Wes Janson body expression series. They shall be availablefor purchase immediately. Complimentary copies shall be provided to our sponsors."

Wes waited a beat, then grinned. "Cool. Can I buy one?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, as the party was winding down. Face raised his glass. "Before we all turn in to get ready for parts unknown, I would like to say goodbye to a friend, a former squadron mate, and a man I am proud to have served with. We are sad to see you go, but look forward to hearing about how he's the best sniper in the Corellian Security Force."

Myn felt a slight flush rise to his neck at the attention, and nodded appreciatively to Dia, who squeezed his arm softly in support.

"To Myn Donos!" A the applause died down and more people left, he took a final swig of his brandy. Turning towards Face to say goodbye he didn't notice that the only individuals left in the room were members or former members of Wraith Squadron.

Shalla, who had been standing near the door, glanced at Dia and hauled herself onto the bar at the center of the room.

"Myn--before you go--I'd like to propose one more toast." She reached behind her and grabbed the long neck of a bottle, and tossed it to Wes. He immediately began filling up glasses.

Shalla took a deep breath, "We've all tasted the betrayal. When someone who you trusted becomes someone you don't understand, you're angry at first, but then become resigned to the loss. But sometimes individuals can surprise you. Earlier today, we all received some important news from Captain Loran. The New Republic honors their dead, and today, on the day of her death nearly two decades ago, her memory is clear. For who she was, became and who she shall be, I would like to propose a toast to Lara Notsil--who shall, in my eyes, forever be a member of Wraith Squadron.

To Lara, in death and life."

In unison, the squadron raised their glass and looked at Myn who was standing pensively next to Face. "To Lara, a Wraith in death and life."

Whispering softly, Myn raised his glass--"To Lara. " _To Kirney_. Things were going to be all right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Valdet

The smoke above the capital city on Valdet matched the ones on subsidiary cities across the rest of the planet and Danshitie. The smell of sulfur and blood would not be long removed from anyone's senses.

Sian hesitated at the entrance to the garden, and glanced down at the message he was carrying.

****

Meeting

6:30pm

Old Palatial Gardens

Alone. Unarmed.

While at first glance the gardens appeared to be uninhabited, it never hurt, especially with the events of the last few weeks, to be careful. Amidst dying branches and yellowed ginse blossoms known for their pale rose-colored petals, he waited. Minutes later, from his new vantage point, he watched as another figure ducked through the narrow archway. Their gait was almost like gliding, statuesque, but elegant with strong, stoic face.

Her eyes met his and narrowed instantaneously. "I knew it." Koi Esperenza sneered and made as if to turn away.

"Leaving your own little meeting?" The green Fl'intil warbled. "Was this just another way for you to jerk around your puppets?"

"I'm sorry," She turned back around staring at the Valdet native with uninterested malice. "You're the one who's been taking us all for a ride. Killing Iker, when we all could have been happy? Was this worth it?"

"You tell me, I'm sure your goons know what Iker's last words were--he had complete faith in me." He drew himself up to his full height, towering over the six foot five inch Esperenza by at least two inches.

She scoffed. "That's right, I forgot. You're still denying the act, and using it as justification. "

Click, Click.

Both assailants stared down at each other's blaster sights.

"What will each of you gain with the other's death?"

Simultaneously, they turned both their blasters facing the newest occupant of the garden.

The figure took on the same tone as Koi's, a moment ago. "Thirty-two seconds. Must be a new record."

"Who is this?" the Fl'ntil whispered.

Coming completely out of the shadow the figure, removed his cape and watched with amusement as the two figures visibly relaxed. Obviously they did not consider him a threat. Little did they know if he wanted, they would both be dead, but as much as that would please him--they were needed.

Koi deliberated between being snide and just walking away or actually asking what was going on. She settled on the latter. "Nestor Alluvia, I presume you know why we're all gathered."

"Yes, I called this meeting. Do you know why?"

"No--" Sian kept his blaster steady.

"Well, I was planning on doing this the civilized way, but its clear that we've lost that moment. So, I apologize for this, but you were told to come unarmed."

In a flash of an eye, and neither individual was quite sure how it happened, they awoke to find themselves tied up to opposite columns, with both their blasters far from their reach.

Based on the now twinkling stars, it was clear some time had passed. Pacing patiently in between the two of them was Nestor. "Sorry about that again, but I knew once I began talking I would no longer have been standing, and I frankly like to be in control of situations that involve shooting."

"Let me tell you a story. " Nestor, licked his lips and realized that he didn't have the urge to play this out the way he had intended to. Instead he found the pocket of anger that had been settling in him for the week past the sighting of Iker Rafagr, alive and well at the CR platform.

He growled, in frustration. "Forget it. You know the story. There are two people who cared more about the well being of this system than anyone else. In fact, had it come to a peaceful, demonstrative vote, they would have allowed both planets to rule themselves, without interference, as long as they were sure the people's interest was at heart. Instead, while one was dying from a mysterious degenerative disease; you chose to let your petty grievances against their families," He looked directly at Koi. "Not to mention your need for power and vengeance, which I know can be harnessed in a better way, " he glanced at the Fl'intil, "but was used to cause more suffering to our peoples."

"Let me tell you something that I'm sure you don't know. Elbereth Dono Morodin Romani died in the attacks. In fact, while there may have been time for her to die, peacefully in her bed, she died after tons of concrete from her new home forced her into a self-preserving coma. Let me tell you--there had to be pain. There had to be."

"You took the easy way out. Fine. Now Fix it."

He turned and began to walk away, leaving them tied up.

Koi's voice was cautious, but promising. "Why should we care. Why should we fix any of this. Tristan and Elbereth made their choices, they knew this could happen. I cannot wallow in what if's. We made our choices, they made theirs."

Nestor snorted, "Choices? You think any of us made choices? Did Elbereth choose to get her disease? Did she choose to lose her child?

I think not. Likewise, you did not choose to fight. We were all manipulated."

"That's preposterous. I knew what I was doing. " Sian argued.

"You did, right." The bodyguard was aware his voice dripped with sarcasm. "What was it you were about to come to blows about? Oh! Yes. The death of Iker Rafagr; the savior, who died mysteriously in an accident that neither side is willing to claim.

" Why not say 'hey we did it'? I'll tell you why.

Because no one wanted a war. You wanted separation, isolation, and anonymity. Free to be in charge of your own countries without the old families. Something that Elbereth and Tristan were willing to give.

If you had only asked."

So he was stretching. Alluvia wasn't sure what the monarchs would have decided, but he knew that Tristan wanted nothing to do with Valdet--they had lost faith in him and Nestor was confident that at this juncture, if the people thought it would bring them peace he would gladly formerly step down. He paused, then finished his thoughts, hitting the nail on the head, confident of both of the Citizen Representative's trust in him.

"By the way, Iker is alive. I saw him, with my own eyes, getting on a shuttle two weeks ago. I know you both trust me enough to sense that I would not lie about this. Exhume the body, check the information again--could he be an imposter?"

Koi and Sian stared at each other, and Nestor could almost sense their minds churning. _Could he have--no..he could have..but why? He was a native of Danshitie, but he wanted what we wanted. Right? The way he turned on the monarchs, his alien gestures. Could he be still alive?_

Sian coughed, then straightened as much as his bonds would allow. "He came to me. He told me that Koi was amassing an army, that he was afraid for his life. He trusted me to carry out the mission."

Koi snarled, "You're wrong. He came to me-- I saw him leaving CR Arran's office and he told me that Sian had just threatened his life. "

Nestor raised his eyebrows. "Are both of you lying? One, or the other? Or was Iker. Lets look at the facts. He is junior assistant to a Citizen Representative from Danshitie, one who dies in an accident. Then, with the support of the Monarchs, he is elected as an interim representative--no references, no full background check until later.

Time passes, and he turns on two people who would support him no matter what, and then he is the lynchpin in an underground organization to overthrow the monarchy.

And then, conveniently, he sets both of you up as leaders, then dies--leaving you as his pawns to finish the job."

Finally, Sian spoke, hesitantly while trying to stand, forgetting that he was still tied up. "First of all, why are you telling us this? What do you want?"

"And why isn't His Majesty Romani here?" Koi said, surprising herself by using the royal title.

"He is merely Tristan Romani now, Koi. He grieves both for Valdet and Dashitie, as well as the death of Elbereth. " Nestor removed a sheaf of documents from inside his worn cloak. "That being said, here is evidence that Tristan Romani is the legal and rightful ruler of both planets. He can, with loyalists bring you down,"

He saw the anger flash again--"but he won't. You have your second chance. Retrace your steps, reevaluate your decisions. Why the bitterness? Koi, with Elbereth dead, the core of the Morodin are gone. Sian let go of your anger, and do what's best for Valdet, and you will find yourself basking in the best power out there--the gratitude and love of our peoples."

"All we ask is that you stand down, and allow civilian traffic to flow. Tristan and I will be leaving the system as soon as the danger has passed. If you need us, we will come, but until then he leaves Danshitie and Valdet in your capable hands.

Reduce yourselves to what you want for the people. Act without attachment to your reward, and you will receive much in return.

All that remains is for you to act." Nestor turned, spent, and began to walk away.

Stunned, Koi yelled after him. "Nestor. Untie us!"

"You were never secured, If you had acted, without waiting to see what was in the conversation for you, you would have realized that." With a quick smile and one last thought, "For my part, I hope this was enough." Nestor Alluvia stepped through the archway and melted into the night.

In the future, the history of the system would label that night the Nida de A'ccord, or the day that the Night of the Accord was signed. Omitted from the record were the blasters, the rope, and Nestor Alluvia, but it was a step--one in a long journey of healing with many fights before it.

It was enough.

Enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

The next day to my surprise, the fighters landed, with no one noticing a single ship slipped out as the curtain of defense was shattered in favor of a tentative peace. How it happened I would not learn until years later.

Would it last? Only time could tell, and more changes were waiting on the horizon. Hunting, stalking, and waiting for the best time to strike its prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Coruscant

Fog was thick on the descent down to one of the orbital platforms near the imperial palace, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be easily dealt with. There was a comfort in routine, in the noise and the never-ending drone of activity that befell the city planet. For those who had lived there for years, it was more then just skyscrapers and underground levels; it was a comfort zone, a way to never be without the solid presence of sentient life.

Often, for those who had just arrived, it was masses of faces lost in crowds of nothingness; Coruscant was the city of strangers, a city of the nameless, brown eyes, blue, purple, speckled orbs, stalks, orange and white eyes--all always in a rush, trying to find a final destination

Mara was going home.

Mara had lived on Coruscant for most of her life. As a child, the Imperial City was her playground, with the palace being home. With all those people around her she never remembered feeling alone, even when she came back to her cold empty apartment. The Emperor was always with her; there were always people moving around performing the tasks necessary to do his bidding.

Endor.

Mara could have gone back to Imperial Center, but she would have known, would have felt his absence, felt her self-loathing, heard his final words being repeated over and over and over and over and over…until she could no longer stand it. Imperial City had become that sea, where no one knew her, no one cared, and no one wanted to help. She had become nameless, faceless, and worthless.

The Last Command was her only home, and once again it flew with her. With Talon Karrde. It kept her warm and sane on those nights when she found herself grasping at threads to keep herself going. But she knew, that day when she led the _Wild Karrde_ to that crippled fighter, that she would not be worthless anymore.

Mara Jade was going home.

Mount Tantiss.

She found herself floundering, found herself caring. There were friends, coworkers, people who cared. There was a farmboy, with blue eyes that glinted innocently and irked her so much that she wanted to smack him every time she saw him, even though there were rare moments where she could admit that he wasn't half bad. She had the _Fire,_ her wits, and herself. No matter what she did, where she went--as long as the _Fire _was at the dock--

--she was going home.

Nirauan.

The transport settled upon the landing platform, and without waiting for the disembarkation announcement she unhooked her crash webbing, pulled on her tailored green jacket, and hauled her bag over her shoulder. In the middle of that last motion, a flutter went through her chest.

Startled, Mara put her hand over her heart and inhaled sharply. The motion was sudden enough that Wes Janson, still polka dotted, glanced over in concern. Her hands waved him off, while her brow furrowed in concentration. Feeling a little funny, she was still distracted as she said goodbye to the rest of the squadron and made her way down the ramp.

Stepping onto solid ground felt good, but her spirits fell as she glanced around the reception area. _Jade,_ she chastised herself_ he might not have been able to make it. Something might have come up_. Then, in the middle of the step, she found him, and was whole.

__

Hey Jade.

Hey Skywalker.

For a moment they stared, and Mara grinned as she noticed he had come out of his standard Jedi uniform. Instead he wore slacks, with a white tunic, over which was a gold jacket with piping. His hair had grown since she last saw him providing her with visions of a younger less disciplined Luke.

Ignoring some of the attention they were getting, she broke their reverie first--crossing over the final hundred yards stopping just close enough that he could lean his forehead on hers.

__

Luke.

Mara. Luke leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, then snagged her bag from her shoulder, simultaneously grasping her hand in his.

__

Lets go.

Mara Jade Skywalker was home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

A Few Weeks Later

Leia watched the _Rock Dragon _take off to join the Coruscant airways and lifted her arm in a final gesture of farewell to her children as they made their way back to Yavin IV.

She turned to her sister-in-law. "So, what are your plans? Did Cracken convince you to keep working for him?"

Mara smirked, "That sadistic bastard couldn't convince me to do anything ever again." She paused and shook her head ruefully. "While it was a rather interesting change in routine, I don't think Luke and I are planning any more long separations for the near future. Although…" she trailed off.

Leia glanced at her curiously. "Although?"

Her green eyes flickered to the other end of the docking bay, where Luke and Han finished loading up the last of their supplies into the _Jade Sabre._ "I may have to go out to the Outer Rim. To Valdet and Danshitie."

"Anything I need to know about?"

Mara laughed, "Relax, Madame Chief of State, I doubt you can do anything about it because both planets remain non-signatories of the New Republic."

"Last I heard they were. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, based on Cracken has the impression that separatists backlogged some trade rider that would make their statutes of regulation unable to assimilate with the New Republic entry requirements. Anyway, right before that firefight above the Emperor's little shop of horrors, I had a vision, and from what I understand I am not to leave until after the temple's completion."

"That's interesting, actually getting a timetable for once."

"I agree, I haven't had time to discuss it with Luke, but we'll be able to sit down on the ship and talk for a while."

Her sister-in-law's eyes arched innocently. "What, you didn't have a chance to talk here on Coruscant?"

Mara turned to the petite woman beside her, not sure whether the comment demanded an answer. Her lips twitched, "Well, between helping welcome diplomats with you, spending time with Karrde, being debriefed and trying to prepare for the reopening of the Jedi Temple; Luke and I felt our free time was better occupied…in other ways."

Leia's eyes widened for a moment. "Mara!"

Mara winked, then glanced at her ship again, frowning slightly. She had just felt a flicker of disquiet from her husband. "I wonder what that's about?" She started to walk a few steps to her ship.

"What?" Following her, Leia turned to the _Sabre._ Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Han and Luke were standing with their backs turned, and it looked like Luke was talking into his commlink. Was Han shaking? "He's laughing."

Green eyes narrowed. "There's nothing funny about those crates."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke sensed her approach. "I have to go. I know, Rogue's stick together, but you still owe me one." Without waiting for an answer Luke snapped off the comm and slipped it back into the pocket of the loose slacks he wore.

He glanced at Han whose eyes remained mirthful and gave him a stern look. "Han, she'll suspect something. Stop laughing."

"Kid, you are going to be in so much trouble." He turned around to face his approaching wife and sister-in-law. "Hello, ladies."

"Stop charming me, Solo. Skywalker, what's going on." Leia noticed Mara's question was directed towards Luke.

He looked at her his blue eyes glinting with mischief. "Nothing, Jade. Nothing at all. I was just telling Han one of Jacen's latest jokes. You know, the one about the Bantha and the Bar."

"Have you heard that one before Leia?" Han jumped in, "It's actually one of his better ones. You see, a Bantha walks into a bar on Tatooine…"

Leia tuned him out, and leaned towards Mara whispering, "All right, something is definitely going on. Any ideas?"

"None, whatsoever, Luke's shielding."

"Uh oh, that can't be good. He never shields. Unless he's…"

"Scared, "

"Hiding something."

"Or being just plain stupid."

They tuned Han back in, "Right so the bartender hands him the drink and says…"

Simultaneously, Luke and Han delivered the punch line. "We don't serve your kind here"

Conversationally, and loud enough to have both of them hear, Mara mused "You know who they remind me of right now? "

"Wes Janson?" Leia's reply deadpan.

"Yup." They turned back to their husbands, neither one cracking a smile.

__

Shavit, Shavit Shavit Shavit.

I can hear you Farmboy.

__

Shavit. He chose to ignore her, instead he took a step forward and hugged his sister goodbye, shook Han's hand receiving a slap on the back in return and offered his arm to Mara. "Shall we?"

Still frowning, Mara accepted it and dropped all pretenses. "Ok now you're acting like Lando. What's going on farmboy."

"I told you. Nothing, now say goodbye."

Mara glared at him and said good bye to Han and Leia. "See you at the dedication."

"Take care of yourself"

Luke nudged Mara with his elbow. "Start her up captain, I'll pull up the boarding ramp."

As she disappeared from view, Luke saw Han's face plastered with a broad grin. He grinned back and watched as Leia turned to Han, asking him the obvious question. Locking down the ramp, he hit the ships comm system. "All right, Mara. Ramps up."

Up in the cockpit, Mara hit a few buttons on the console, aware that her voice still exhibited signs of annoyance, "Beginning pressurization." Looking outside the viewpoint, she watched as Leia spoke a few words to Han, who quickly replied. At his words, she turned and looked at the _Sabre_ with what appeared to be a shocked expression on her face. Curious, Mara watched as she elbowed Han in the stomach, and then waved hesitantly goodbye to the ship. Mara waved then drew her attention back to Luke who came up behind her.

He nuzzled her neck. "Hmm, you me, alone…"

Mara let out a sharp laugh. _Obvious distraction._ "Skywalker, you aren't doing well right now." She pulled the ship up off the docking bay, and brought them smoothly into the line for breaking atmosphere.

"How about now?" She turned towards him expecting for him to continue with his failing seduction. Instead, he was holding a box out towards her.

"What's this?"

"Something small,"

Frowning, Mara opened up the box, and then looked at Luke suspiciously. "A new blaster?"

"For your arm holster. I noticed the grip on the old one had been sliding, thought this one would do nicely. There are some spare power packs in there as well."

For a moment Mara hesitated. Maybe she had been harassing him over nothing, but why was Leia so shocked--and the laughing was definitely not over one of Jacen's jokes….

The comm behind her crackled to life. "_Revenge_, do you copy?"She sighed and fiddled with the frequency, they were obviously experiencing bounce back from the ship in front of them. Her connection to Luke still felt off. Why was he just standing there? "Luke. What is going on?" _Fine, I'll try it your way._

Luke Skywalker knew he had lost the minute Mara's expression changed. The blaster had been his last ditch distraction attempt, but he knew that look, the one that always crumbled his resolve. He watched as her beautiful green eyes narrowed, her hand covering his, intertwining their fingers--

And the comm crackled to life. "_Janson's Revenge_, this is Coruscant Traffic control. Are you experiencing comm problems?"

The color drained from Mara's face and a horrified look came upon her face. She whirled around and pushed down the transmit button. "Excuse me?"

"Are you experiencing comm problems?"

"No, this is Mara Jade Skywalker in the _Jade Sabre._ I think you have the wrong ship." _No, No, No No._ Mara had a sinking feeling going through her stomach.

"No, Master Skywalker. The profile of your ship and registry numbers match one _Janson's Revenge _out of Endor. Leased out to a Lieutenant Kettch."

As the words filtered through her mind for her to process, Mara felt Luke finally give up. Almost immediately he sunk into the co-pilot's seat, and started shaking silently with laughter. Until he caught her eye. He watched as Mara with her cat-like grace answered the traffic control representative.

"I'm sorry, I believe we are having trouble with our identification transponder. This is Master Jade-Skywalker in the _Jade Sabre_, I'm transmitting our clearance codes-we'll clear this up when we get to our destination."

There was an awkward pause as the rep received her transmission. "Codes accepted. Have a good trip."

"Jade out." Silently, Mara pulled the lever to lightspeed and sank back into her seat.

Through the ensuing silence Luke held his breath. A minute passed, then two, three. After five minutes of nothing, without so much as a backward glance at her husband, Mara stood up and made her way to the engine room, all the while hoping that this was all just some elaborate hoax. As she approached where the transponder was installed, she groaned and leaned down to pick up an additional present. Tied up to the electrical piping was a miniature Ewok toy upon which was a Wraith Squadron unit patch, and a small card with a miniature holo.

A half an hour later when he thought it was safe enough for him to follow; Luke found her in the same position, with an odd expression on her face.

Cautiously, he approached. "Mara?" She wouldn't look at him. "Mara, are you all right?" _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. _"Its not permanent, look you know we can change it back."

Without turning toward him she growled, trying to be angry, but with Luke's mental shields now down, with his thoughts now flowing to her in their special relationship she couldn't. He was worried! _Serves him right._ She intended to sound furious when she turned and pointed her finger in his face, but instead she strangled out an outraged "You...you...you…let him on my ship!" Her eyes narrowed, "I can't believe...that...." There was really more she wanted to say, to torture him to make him think she was really mad, but the minute she spotted the second Ewok in his hand; the one dressed in a Jedi robe sporting a plastic lightsaber, there was no way she was ever going to pull it off. Silently she handed Luke the card and holo, and realized she was shaking.

Luke tried not to flinch when she pointed her finger at him, and was only partially successful. He could tell through the Force that Mara was mildly irritated, but he wasn't sensing the same anger he usually got when Mara was not happy. His lips twitched when she started shaking and handed him Janson's message.

__

Yub Yub Jedi. Jade 1 Janson 1. The holo was an image of Janson, still polka-dotted, standing beside the open boarding ramp to the _Sabre._

Then she curled up on the floor at his feet. Quickly leaning over, he reached to turn her over, but she swatted his hand away sitting herself up against the bulkhead a moment later. When he could see her face again, he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks with her formerly narrowed eyes twinkling with brightness. She was laughing, not just a short guffaw, but throwing her hands up in the air, laughing. And it was incredibly infectious.

At first he grinned, a smile that he tried to hide behind his glove, but it quickly turned into a chuckle of his own. Briefly calming herself down, Mara wiped the tears off of her face and pulled Luke's face forward from where he was kneeling to kiss him, and for a long moment they were silent. Luke released her for air, and then bent his head to kiss her again but the minute their eyes met she started to giggle, not a young childlike sound, but a throaty, amused giggle; something Luke had never heard from her before. It was beautiful, almost iridescent, and he never wanted it to end; so they stayed that way, holding onto each other, together, laughing.

In between fits Mara managed to get out two sentences.

"Skywalker, I'm changing the codes to my ship. Start watching your back--

And if you don't mind. I'm going to kill Wes Janson."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Corellia

"This is Coronet City Central's automated system. The outbound shuttle for Coruscant and Mon Calamari by way of Drall shall be departing from gates 43-57 in fifteen minutes. Now boarding all passengers, boarding all passengers. "

To any wayward traveler the Coronet City Central port authority was no different then any other port authority on any other world. Similar earthworn tiles augmented by dyed porcelain detail work, mass-produced in ages past, marked the décor on many worlds that had been run or formerly controlled by Imperials. The robotic and monotonous tone of the announcer was, for passengers using Central as a gateway to the galaxy or the city at large, dry and sterile, marking Central as a mere transition zone between lives.

For Myn Donos, it was a breath of life, something indescribable to anyone not native to the system. What allowed Central to depart from the mundane was the tantalizing aromas of rhyshcate and undiluted spices whirling through like a sweet symphony, the chime of the timeclock in the corridor every half hour, Mr. Zorgin's tapcafe, and the worn neon signs that pointed towards the shipping corridor; all signs that proclaimed with unmitigated fanfare that he was home. With an easy gait the former New Republic pilot began the practiced trek against the flow of traffic. He skirted two Selonian females and a pack of Drall to reach a comm station, quickly glancing at the holonet news for the pardon information and then within moments found himself right where he had longed to be all through this last deployment.

For a moment he just stared.

There was a glinting sign, sparkling with its fresh orange, honey-dewed paint with a name, both nostalgic but familiar enough to allow them to gain business and remember without reservations. As he glanced through the transpirasteel window he saw no signs of life, which was not abnormal for midmorning as Kolot and Tonin took the opportunity of slow traffic to service the shuttle, while Kirney spent her time in the inner office to negotiate contracts.

As if reading his mind she walked into the main foyer and his heart skipped a beat. Her red hair was shorter then he remembered, but her profile was enough to make him grin from ear to ear. Unwilling to wait any longer he walked purposefully through the door dimly hearing the announcement tone which was quickly followed by a non-directional--

"I'll be right with you" from his wife whose back remained towards him. Shaking his head ruefully he listened as Kirney interrupted the being on the phone.

"No--I told you, if you want to lower your tariff costs going into Ithorian airspace I can handle that. All it will require though is an extra shipment of Augwa mettle to offset the loss, and you will come off, in the long run, with more money in your pocket. Listen, think about it and I'll send the contract over in a few hours. Sign it or don't sign it its up to you."

Kirney closed the commlink and took a deep breath to let go of her annoyance before turning to face her customer. "Hello-how can I--" She broke off as she met the bemused expression of her husband.

"Hello Kirney."

Not letting him say another word, Kirney reached over and pulled Myn by the lapels towards her and kissed him deeply. It was her anchor, the way she was sure he was there in person rather than in spirit.

As they pulled away, he tried to start again. "Kirney."

"Shhh…" She shook her head at him, refusing to allow words to sully the moment and came around to the front of the counter, and pulled him towards her kissing him on the mouth again, willing him to respond in kind.

Myn wanted to stay where he was, but he knew that the news was too important not to share right away, and ever so gently he pulled her away from him--"Kirney--Read this." He slid the data pad that General Solo had given him and slid it towards her. "It's on the holonet now--Lara--Kirney, love, we're free. "

__

He called me Lara. Shocked, and not knowing what to think, Kirney silently took the datapad from his hand. She nearly dropped it moments later as the heading of the file caught her eye, her other hand slipping to her mouth. Without hesitating she typed in a name, one that she had been unable to mention without cringing, and let out a small gasp of disbelief. Her eyes scanned the words over and over trying to find some sort of logical connection between the name and her own soul which felt like the final piece of the puzzle had just dropped into place making her complete. Phrases popped out at her,

__

Gara Petothel daughter of …..we hereby pardon for her crimes because of..service..greater value ..New Republic, Chief of State Leia Organa Solo.

She didn't know how it happened but Myn had led her to the couch in the Foyer and was kneeling before her, urging her to breathe.

Her tear filled eyes met his, and for a moment her disbelief changed to suspicion, a personality trait that she tried through her own therapeutic means to dispel, "Why would they do this? Why? What did I ever do for them?"

"Love, you saved us. Without you Zinj would have hurt thousands of more people--you showed that you could change." He hesitated.

Her voice small, she whispered..."There's more?"

"More laughter, no more tears Kirney. The squadron knows, they figured it out, and Wedge and General Solo--they're the one's who put this through, because they believe in second chances. Even if you ever chose to go out in the world again as Lara, to meet our old friends, you could. No more hiding, no more lying. This was our missing piece."

Things were finally making sense, and she repeated his words like a mantra. "Our missing piece."

"Our missing piece." She smiled at him and without warning grabbed him again to rain kisses on his face hovering moment above his lips--"I love you Myn Donos."

"I love you Kirney Slain." It was a long time before they reopened for business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a small planet without a name, far out in the barely charted sector of the Outer Rim, Arabia built a burial cairn for Nolaa Tarkona.

She worked alone--she was the only being on this entire world--to find large rocks on the crumbling ridge where she had made their base camp. Using her strong Wookiee fingers, she pried up stones and piled them higher where she had buried the Twi'lek leader.

Nolaa Tarkona had died of the plague the day before….Raaba had been sure she would follow Nolaa Tarkona in a lingering death. But her strong constitution had ultimately defeated the plague. She recovered just about the time that Nolaa ha died, but even now, she knew she might still carry the disease organism; she might still infect others….Raaba had to quarantine herself here, at least for a while. After seeing Nolaa's long and suffering death, Raaba wanted no part in spreading such a scourge throughout the galaxy.

She would wait here, for as long as it took.

She piled boulder after boulder atop the place where she had interred the leader of the Diversity Alliance. Finally, she had an impressive monument, a marker to commemorate all the dreams and dedication Nolaa Tarkona had stood for. Her need for equality and reparations had been valid, but her tactics had taken her beyond the reach of reason.

"Rest in Peace, Nolaa Tarkona." She said looking across the burial mound to the distant horizon.

The world was empty, but peaceful and quiet. A good place to think, a good place to heal. Someday she would come back to the galaxy; someday she would find Lowbacca. But only when she was ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the attendees of the Jedi academy, along with Han and Leia, Anakin, old Peckhum, dozens of New Republic engineers, and a multitude of dignitaries all gathered to celebrate the newly completed reconstruction of the Great Temple. After a ceremony involving several speeches, awards and commendations in the grand audience chamber, the entire assembly moved outdoors for a celebratory festival.

During the festivities, the young Jedi Knights, both old and new, withdrew to their favorite place by the wide river that flowed past the Great Temple. They waded into the water and spent hours talking and splashing and enjoying the feeling of wholeness that came from being together again.

…After hours spent in pleasant pursuits, the friends gathered on the shore and talked until the sky began to grow dark….In the wake of one long silence, Jaina said, "I wonder what's next for us. Do you suppose all Jedi trainees go through the sorts of adventures we've had before they become full Jedi Knights?"

"After all we've been through together," Jacen replied, "I'm not sure anything in the future could surprise me."

"Ah," Tenel Ka said, turning to him. "Aha." Then she kissed Jacen firmly on the mouth.

"So…were you surprised, friend Jacen?" she asked with a twinkle in her granite-gray eyes.

Lowie gave a bark of laughter at Jacen's attainted expression.

Zekk chuckled and put an arm around Jaina. "I don't know what the future will bring, either. But I'm looking forward to it--and I'm pretty sure it won't be boring."

Almost as one, the other young Jedi Knights replied, "This is a fact."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

__

Life changes--the Diversity Alliance was replaced by the Cooperative Council of Independent Planetary Governments, _the CCIPGI, another acronym, another bureaucratic entity for the sake of galactic peace._

An enemy buried her mentor--alone, but confident. Was her journey worth it? Would she survive? Sometimes the unknown, the insulation of quarantine can be a boon. Sometimes, uncertainty can be the only ending provided.

The Young Jedi Knights made their own excitement and Jacen Solo took his first steps to becoming the man he would try to deny. A simple kiss from a friend, an illustration, proved that having a strong conviction does not always mean it is the right one.

As for me, Tristan Romani? I left my home with no plans to return, looking forward toward a single shadow in a galaxy of shade. With Nestor I could survive the changing of the guard, but only I could take the step to finally set things right.

****

Credit: In the conversation between Myn and West Janson I allude to a conversation that was written by Aaron Allston in the X-wing Wraith Squadron Novels.

Most important thing. The final two sections of the story, involving Raaba and the scene on Yavin IV are excerpts from YJK… not the passages in their entirety, but enough to tie up that story line to show you where KJA and RM ended the story. (besides I think the TK/Jacen kiss is cute. The first section is from page 203-205 in _The Emperor's Plague _ and the second is from 206-209. Everything else was mine (obviously, Kirney, Myn Tonin and Kolot are Aaron Allston's creation.)

Heads up for the Epilogue, and the sequel is well on its way to being ready…


	18. Epilogue

****

Epilogue:

"Doctor."

He could see her face in the mountains; the cavernous eyes lit up as the sun bled across the plains of Valdet, giving surreal life to a being recently departed. Her smile was mirrored in the golden flowers that hugged the base and with creeping fingers spread warmth to all in its prescience.

Her face was as he had loved, and their lives, their future, had been centered on the worlds they cherished since birth.

"Doctor."

Part of him realized that he mourned her more than he had mourned his sister's passing, and he felt selfish for it. He had loved his sister, loved Anian, but he had been used to her absence after spending most of his adult life without family. Perhaps he had mourned her long ago, so at her death all he had was an echo of his former grief.

His eyes gazed out the viewport, and although they were miles above the planet he could still trace his journey from the destroyed rubble of the family villa to the still curling smoke from the palace bombing. The ash would take days to settle, and afterward someone would go through searching for remains, for what was left of his life's possessions to sell. They were welcome to it.

He would not be coming home again.

Tracing the goldenrush to mint color changes in the forest beyond the wide mouth of the River Styxilin he found the rough area where her physical body lay, deep inside the pinkish-gray cloudcover of Valdet City.

"Doctor."

At that moment he looked beyond the her smiles, her laughter, her ability to remove his fears with one look—he looked beyond the memories and saw the last dusk, the last orbit of his planet he expected to see. Valdet's dusky rose dawn tinged with soot reflected the rich green aura of Danshitie as she peeked out from beyond Valdet's shadow.

"Doc." A pair of fingers warmed his shoulder through his second hand clothing.

He relaxed his clenched fingers, released the breath he had been holding and whispered a silent goodbye.

"Let's go." Tristan reached over and pulled the hyperdrive lever, and watched his future slip through to the oblivion of hyperspace.

xxxxxxxxxxx

__

Laughter, Happiness, Love.

Family.

They were secure, secure in their destiny secure in believing that their great challenges were behind them.

Surprise. In the course of six months my world had changed, I had lost everything and found my purpose.

Surprise. For the Jedi, the New Republic and the citizens of our galaxy--the biggest challenge was yet to come.

The coming challenge would push everyone to the edge. My quest would try to become who I was, but it would be our war--the war for the security of the galaxy--that would help us reach into our souls and find out what we were made of, who we were and what we were to become.

The future was coming, and no one was ready for its attack.


End file.
